HATE WITH MOMENTS OF BLIND AFFECTION
by LaLIRK
Summary: UA Hero Course - Third Year. Shigaraki Tomura and Dabi have been classmates and rivals since their very first day at UA. But with new feelings developing how will they cope given their history of fragile and often violent encounters? Their dance begins after a partnered training exam goes wrong, leaving Shigaraki wounded and Dabi feeling guilty. AU.
1. Accidental Attraction

**CHAPTER ONE - ACCIDENTAL ATTRACTION**

Shigaraki Tomura tugged anxiously at the high collar of his UA gym uniform, scratching frantically at the skin below, but no matter how hard he clawed at himself, the oppressive material continued to bother him. He was uncomfortable, covered in a thick layer of grime and wanted nothing more than to strip down and wash away the remnants of what turned out to be a disaster period of partnered combat training at UA.

He sighed and shifted his gaze to the clock mounted on the wall in front of him, immediately one of his eyes began to twitch in unison with the steady ticking second hand. Usually the sound would not have irritated him, however, in the eerie silence of the empty infirmary that persistent click was amplified until it was the only thing he could focus on.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"How annoying." Shigaraki thought, and with indignation folded his arms roughly over his chest. A hiss of pain followed the movement causing him to lower his arms back down. He groaned as he swept the palm of his hand tenderly over his rib cage, trying to locate the source of the distress and growing angrier, and more frustrated in the process.

He shouldn't have been there.

Sitting alone, battered and bruised with a possible broken rib and waiting on someone to come and heal him was not how the morning was supposed to go. Right about now, he was supposed to be basking in the afterglow of a victory! Instead, he had failed his very first exam at UA. And now his head hurt courtesy of the bump he had received from falling hard into the ground, making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything other than being batshit mad.

Where was Recovery Girl?

Just as Shigaraki was about to get up and go in search of some help, because sitting around doing nothing was driving him up the wall, the door to the infirmary swung open hard, with much more force than required. It bounced against the wall, creating a loud bang and worsening the already constant pounding in his temples.

A pair of vibrant blue eyes met Shigaraki's petulant gaze.

Dabi.

"YOU!" Shigaraki growled, gritting his teeth.

That fucking zombie! It was all his fault that Shiagaraki had been injured in the first place, and why they had failed the test. Paired up in what was to be a graded teamwork challenge, Dabi, the egotistical jerk, had deviated from their pre-planned attack, and at the most critical point in the battle, leaving Shigaraki to clean up the mess.

He didn't remember all the events leading up to the combat robot's final demise as he was one-hundred percent certain that he had been knocked unconscious for a second or two when one of the damned monstrosities had knocked him aside using one of its powerful metal legs - like he was nothing more than an empty tin can. What he did remember was the pain. But regardless of the agony he felt when the robot's heavy foot clamped down on him, Shigaraki had managed to secure his hand on the mechanical giant. One hand was all he needed. The metal foot disintegrated first, offering him some relief from the heavy pressure bearing down on his torso, and then the rest of the metal body crumbled away, raining down on Shigaraki's battered body like a dusting of fresh snow.

Dabi remained on the outskirts of this event, standing and unscathed. So much for teamwork.

"GET OUT!" Shigaraki fumed, scratching wildly at his irritated neck.

"So belligerent," Ignoring Shigaraki's fumes, the taller boy offered his partner an impish grin as he casually crossed the room. He idled right up to the cot Shigaraki was sitting on until he was standing in his classmate's personal space, looming, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

That conceited asshole! Was Dabi taunting him? Shigaraki scowled but couldn't help his face from lighting up with heat. Dabi's presence was exceptionally commanding, and unavoidable, standing so close with his thighs pressed against Shiagraki's bent legs.

"Bullshit," Shigaraki spat back, livid. He abruptly turned his cheek to his so-called friend.

Dabi laughed, low and deep. "Okay. You got me," He admitted, "I was sent to check up on you." He pressed closer into Shigaraki, pushing his knees apart so he could get a better look at the injuries he had sustained. "Let me see your face, Mop Head."

A sardonic chuckle left Shigaraki's tightly closed lips, "I don't think you understand the sheer amount of willpower it is taking for me to not punch you in the face right now. Go away before the thread holding my sanity together snaps. With just one touch, I will reduce you to a pile of ash!"

"Feisty," Dabi returned, seemingly unphased by the other boy's callous intent. His dominant personality wouldn't allow him to withdraw so easily. Perilous or not, he liked things to go his way. He lifted his arm, and wrapped his fingers over Shigaraki's chin, thumb brushing his jawline as he turned the other boys face slowly back towards him.

He narrowed his eyes.

Shigaraki's bottom lip was busted open and bleeding, looking purple in the very centre were all the blood vessels were damaged. There was a darkening bruise on his cheek, and another along his jawline, and his left eye was starting to swell. He probably had other injuries too, things that Dabi couldn't make out beneath Shigaraki's clothes, even if the UA sports uniform was very fitted to his body. It was also flecked with blood.

"You look like shit." Dabi proclaimed, still holding Shigaraki's face in place, "More than usual."

Shigaraki's face grew warmer as his anger level shot up from 100 to 1000. It was almost if Dabi was baiting him to react. Violently. And to his own chagrin, it was working. Gritting his teeth again, Shigaraki lifted his own hand and reached towards his classmate's neck with the intent to harm.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

Quickly, Dabi lowered his head until he felt the hot breath issuing from between Shiagaraki's parted lips, "Not yet." He whispered, and without any ounce of hesitation closed the remaining distance between them to press his mouth firmly down against his rivals. A kiss that had been a long time in the making, a kiss that he had been desiring.

Shigaraki gasped but those warm, soft lips didn't quell his anger. He slowly wrapped his hand around the smooth column of Dabi's neck. One finger, two, three, and then four. His pinky lingered just above the surface of the skin, threatening to touch down at any moment.

A muffled, strangulated groan left Dabi's mouth, like he enjoyed being on the edge of death, one finger away from the end of his existence. He tilted his head, delving deeper into the depths of Shigaraki's mouth, seeking more contact.

Fuck! The power Shigaraki ultimately held over his classmate in that moment was thrilling! He would never admit to it, but the ultimate surrender of life which had Dabi leaving his fate hanging delicately in Shigaraki's hand, turned him on.

But on the other hand, Shigaraki also absolutely hated how his body reacted to Dabi. It seemed so involuntary. The ultimate betrayal of himself. He couldn't control the heat, nor the skipping beat of his heart, or that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. And he didn't understand why. By all accounts, he and Dabi did not get along, they were rivals, and were always butting heads or fighting with each other. Shigaraki would even go as far as saying that he did not really like that arrogant asshole and yet he couldn't deny being attracted to him.

Of course, Dabi was not oblivious. He liked to toy with Shigaraki, and he was always the one to initiate their fragile and often violent encounters. It had been that way since they had both joined the Hero Course. Hate, with brief moments of blind affection.

That relationship did not seem like it was going to end any time soon.

Dabi pulled away from the kiss, but allowed his tongue to gently sweep Shigaraki's lower, busted lip, the bleeding cut a reminder of the earlier incident. "Fucking disgusting," He mumbled, licking over his own lips as the metallic tang of blood overwhelmed his sense of taste. But he went back in for more, stroking his tongue over Shigaraki's lip once again with a slower, more tantalizing caress, clearing away the bloody red evidence.

Shigaraki curled his fingers against Dabi's neck, blunt nails biting into the skin, "Try that again and I will really kill you."

Dabi smirked and pulled his face away a fraction, "I should have stuck to the plan," He admitted. And it sounded sincere too which threw Shigaraki for a loop. It wasn't often that Dabi admitted that he had been the one to screw up.

It wasn't much of an apology, but it was more than Shigaraki could expect.

"You think?" Shigaraki grumbled, agitated, and batted at the hand that still held firmly onto his face. The movement caused another hiss of pain to pass his pursed lips.

Dabi obliged to that small smack, carefully releasing Shigaraki's chin, but remained in close proximity. "Break something?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The corner of Dabi's mouth kicked up into an audacious grin, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Fuck off."

Dabi chuckled, "Well, maybe you'll be happy to know that I got chewed out by Mr. Aizawa."

"Why would that make me happy?" Shigaraki returned, hugging his waist carefully.

"You want to hurt me?"

"That would make me happy."

"Mmm," Dabi leaned in a little closer once again, and Shigaraki immediately turned his head away, keeping his mouth out of kissing range. He wasn't going to let himself get trapped by Dabi's devilish lips once again.

"I want to tell you something." Dabi confessed, warm breath tickling Shigaraki's cheek.

Shigaraki tensed, squeezing his eyes shut so he would not be tempted by Dabi's smooth, low toned voice. He could get through whatever the damn zombie boy had to say without another make out session and leave it at that.

"I just wanted you to know how much…"

Shigaraki wouldn't get to find out what Dabi wanted him to know. A nurse had finally arrived, interrupting their exchange and swooping in on Shigaraki with an ice pack in one hand, a cup of water and two aspirin in the other.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed by the disruption.


	2. After Care

**CHAPTER TWO - AFTER CARE**

It turns out, there is not a whole lot anyone can do for a broken rib and Shigaraki was destined to suffer through any related discomfort. For a few days anyway. Recovery Girl was the only soul who could instantly repair Shigaraki's more serious injuries and she had been called away for an emergency. Pro Hero's were a priority. Obviously.

After a careful and thorough examination, to which Dabi paid very close attention to, the nurse had cleaned Shigaraki's wounds and patched him up as best she could. Rest was what he needed now, and healing would come with time. That was all she could do, she released him from her care.

Dabi was not so satisfied with the nurse's final prescription though. Rest and two aspirin? That was almost laughable. The poor kid had broken bones! Of course, she could neither confirm or deny that, because she wasn't a doctor, and suggested that only an x-ray would make it certain. But being who he was, Shigaraki stubbornly declined going to a Hospital for an actual physical citing that it was "a waste of his time," especially if there wasn't anything they could do for him.

Dabi, on the other hand didn't think a hospital was a bad idea, he was one-hundred percent sure Shigaraki had broken something. Not only did his friend look exceptionally sour, more so than usual, but Dabi could also see pain reflected in his eyes - he was doing an extremely good job at hiding it but Dabi could tell that he was uncomfortable. Heck, even the surface wounds looked… ugly; long red scratches ran across his midsection, and darkening purple bruises framed them, spreading outwards like storm clouds rolling in.

Dabi cringed every time he thought about the accident, and his stomach immediately knotted up with guilt. Seeing the injuries only made him feel more nauseous. It could have been him. Yet, Shigaraki had selflessly sacrificed his own body to save him from that very fate - pushing Dabi away from the threat and into the clear just as the combat robot stomped its enormous metal foot down.  
It was Dabi's fault. Shigaraki had been injured because of his own selfishness. He had screwed up, veering from a plan that guaranteed success just so he could prove to everyone that his quirk was strong in its own right, that he didn't need to live in Shigaraki's shadow to win. He wanted everyone to see what he was capable of and it had backfired terribly. If anything, it cemented the fact that Shigaraki was a superior hero because even in the midst of a disaster, and with the threat of death literally bearing down onto him, Shigaraki had still managed to fight back and win.

Dabi scrubbed his hands roughly over his face before pushing his fingers through his hair. He felt something akin to regret and shame stab him directly in the heart. Shigaraki, who never gave Dabi the time of the day, had acted heroically and saved him!

Did he care about Dabi? Or was it just instinctual?

Dabi knew he cared about Shigaraki, oh how he did he care! Despite how it may have come across or what anyone thought for that matter, he had a major soft spot for the boy with the bluish grey locks. He would even go as far as saying he had a crush on Shigaraki and maybe, just maybe, he had broken ranks and acted on his own simply to show off to Shigaraki and to gain the boys attention.

Of course, none of this he would admit to it out loud. He had a pretense to maintain - one that everyone seemed to be attracted too… except for Shigaraki that was.

Even right after the incident, he tried to move on - cool, calm, collected - and pretend that the accident was just a little accident, no big deal. A couple of hours would pass and then everything would return to ordinary life at UA. But when Shigaraki didn't return for any of the following morning classes, Dabi knew this was bigger than just a little mistake.

It nagged him all morning, until the guilt forced him to the infirmary instead of the cafeteria for lunch. Yeah, it had been his choice to check in Shigaraki - not a teacher, not another student - not anyone or anything else but his own berating self-conscious. He needed to… make things right with Shigaraki. Or at least help in any way he could.

A sharp grunt of pain caught Dabi's attention, bringing him out of his own head and away from his remorseful thoughts.

Shigaraki was now standing and attempting to get his shirt back on without jostling his body too much. The nurse had released him from her care.

"No, that would not do." Dabi thought silently, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't move." He pointed at Shigaraki as he hopped off the adjacent bed he had been lounging on and crossed the short distance to approach the nurse. The stare he earned in return from the boy was nastier than death.

"Aren't you going to give him something for the pain?" Dabi questioned, getting right into the lady's personal space.

She shrunk away, hugging the clipboard she had been scribbling on to her chest, "I'm not really auth…"

Dabi immediately cut her off, interrupting her train of thought, though the routine was done with a grin, "You can't let him go like this."

"Yes, she can. And I'm going," Shigaraki interjected, his patience had worn thin. Dabi understood why, he wanted to get out of there after being cooped up for so many hours, but this wasn't right.

"I said don't move." Dabi reiterated, firmly.

After some additional smooth and charismatic badgering from Dabi, the nurse eventually agreed to prescribe her patient something a little stronger than aspirin. Though it was with a certain amount of reluctance.

With pink flushed cheeks, she disappeared and then reappeared, a syringe in one hand and a small pill bottle in the other. She didn't say anything as she carefully sat Shigaraki back down on the edge of the cot and prepared his arm for an injection. She repeatedly glanced at Dabi from the corner of her eye while she worked.

"Ow." Shigaraki snapped when he was stabbed in the arm with the needle.

Dabi smirked. "You're welcome."

"Shut up!" Shigaraki barked back.

"Are you also injured?" The nurse inquired, searching Dabi's face openly now. It was hard to tell with all the scars and the stitching, or maybe she was just enjoying the view, an excuse to admire his unconventional good looks. It seemed to be the case, and Dabi was eating up the reverence.

"Not a scratch." He replied, smug.

"Asshole," Shigaraki muttered under his breath, frantically scratching at his arm where the needle had pierced his skin.

"You have blood on your mouth." The nurse added, ignoring the boys childish banter, still focusing on Dabi.

"It's not mine," Dabi assured, shifting his gaze, and being absolutely delighted when Shigaraki's face inflamed with heat. The sloppy kiss they had shared earlier was still fresh in both of their minds.

She raised a curious brow and then snapped off her latex gloves, tossing them in a nearby garbage can. "I'm done here. Your friend will probably need some help getting back to the dorms. I administered a pretty strong painkiller."

"We're not friends," Shigaraki immediately put in, his words slurring suddenly. He blinked. And blinked again. His eyes were not focusing properly, and the world around him was becoming a blurry haze. He frowned and pressed the palm of his hand to his temple attempting to rub away the fog that was settling over mind.

Dabi eyed Shigaraki with curiosity, picking up on his classmates' abrupt change in disposition. "I'll get him back to his room. Don't worry." The corner of his mouth kicked up into an amused grin. Those drugs worked fast...

The nurse thrust a bottle of pills into Dabi's hand, "These are for later. They're not as strong as what I just gave him, but they'll help manage the pain. And ah, you didn't get these from me."

"Get what?" Dabi grinned. He offered the nurse a wink and then stuffed the pills in his pocket out of sight.

More blushing ensued, she coughed to clear her throat and added, "Just make sure he gets some rest. That's what he needs right now."

"Got it," Dabi nodded.

The nurse bowed her head in return, flicked her gaze over to Shigaraki then back to Dabi before exiting the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Okay, Mop head, let's go. I'll tuck you in."

Silence.

Dabi swore he heard crickets.

"Shigaraki?" Again, nothing.

Now, this was highly unusual. Usually Dabi would have been met with a snappy response from Shigaraki - he was the king of the smart mouths after all - but this time, nothing. Dabi was almost concerned, though, it did appear Shigaraki was not all completely there any longer. He seemed to be having a hard time processing where he was and what he was doing.

Dabi touched his friends forearm, before drawing his hand back immediately, encouraging Shigaraki to start walking with him, "Let's go."

Shigaraki managed a nod, but remained silent, and followed Dabi's lead whilst anxiously scratching at his neck. He felt… off. Groggy and unbalanced, yet the pain in his side was decreasing and becoming duller.

They slowly made their way back to the dorms, Shigaraki moving at a much slower pace then normal as he tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Dabi kept glancing over at his classmate, biting back a grin as he watched the internal struggle of walking while buzzed.

"You okay, Mop Head?" Dabi asked.

Shigaraki was not at all pleased, and he flipped Dabi off, scowling, before he stumbled over his own two feet… on a flat surface.

Dabi reacted immediately, reaching out to Shigaraki to save him falling flat on his face. "Careful," Dabi cautioned, his arm tentatively sliding around Shigaraki's waist. Dabi braced himself for retaliation, Shigaraki didn't like to be touched and usually made it quite clear vocally and physically, but surprisingly, there were no angry outbursts or protests of threats of death. Instead, the other boy leaned into Dabi for support.

To say Dabi was thrilled by this new development was an understatement. He was actually holding Shigaraki! Whatever painkiller that nurse had injected into Shigaraki had pacified his usual contentiousness and softened out his perpetually annoyed expression and furrowed brow. Dabi knew that this wasn't the most appropriate to be celebrating, considering Shigaraki was still injured, but he couldn't stop smiling.

His crush, who was normally this angry, kind of feral, gremlin boy who didn't like to be touched was now putty in his hands. Placid even. A model student who had no objections when Dabi laid him down onto his bed - instead of returning Shigaraki to his own dorm room.

"Hmph." Shigaraki grunted as he hit the mattress, "Ouch."

"Sorry, sorry." Dabi apologized, more careful now as he removed Shigaraki's dirty sneakers. They dropped to the floor, each one with a loud thud. "You know, I never in a million years thought I'd ever get you into my bed," Dabi admitted, and then carefully maneuvered his friend higher up on the mattress until his head hit the pillow.

"Go away," Shigaraki mumbled angrily in return, curling up and trying to nestle his face into the pillow.

"Shhh," Dabi whispered, brushing thick locks of blue-grey hair away from Shigaraki's forehead. He didn't get much in return from the other boy, but his brow did furrow, and he tipped his head further away from Dabi's hand.

This wasn't exactly how Dabi imagined their first time in bed together was going to be like, but he would take it.

"Mop Head," Dabi snapped his fingers in front of Shigaraki's face, earning him a scowl in return. Shigaraki twisted his head, staring back at him. His eyes were glassy and half-lidded with large dilated pupils. They almost sparkled under the light of the room. "How high are you?"

"Get out of my room!" Shigaraki barked back, and then sunk his face back into the pillow.

Dabi snickered. "Okay." Shigaraki was well and truly tanked. He had absolutely no idea where he was, and his voice, though Dabi could tell he was agitated it just didn't have the same threatening bite that it usually did. And the retort was there, on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, Dabi was staring at the angry line of Shigaraki's mouth, finding it very appealing even then, and he forgot his snappy reply.

Instead, Dabi leaned over, swooping in on his friend and claiming his mouth in a hard kiss. He grabbed at Shigaraki's messy hair, curling his fingers around the thick locks near the roots to make sure Shigaraki wasn't going to pull away.

Shigaraki responded with a gasp, pushing at Dabi, trying to dislodge him. But there wasn't much force behind the gesture at all. Dabi tolerated the shoving hands for a few seconds, before Shigaraki's fingers twitched, like he was going to defend himself from Dabi's advances but instead his hands curled in on his shirt in resignation, unconsciously tugging him closer.

A deep groan rumbled within the chasm of Dabi's broad chest until he was leaning his body closer to Shigaraki's. His tongue slipped inside the other boys' mouth, and Shigaraki matched Dabi's sounds of pleasure.

When they broke off ten seconds later, gasping for breath, Shigaraki held a shaky hand up. He was not thinking clearly, his head full of confusion.

"Stop."

"Why? Don't you want this?" Dabi moved in for another kiss.

Shigaraki's cheeks flushed, he refused to answer, stopping Dabi's downward descent.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I don't care. Scratch me, dig your nails in, bite me." Dabi explained in a low, appealing voice - assuming Shigaraki might have some anger he wanted to work through. "Just as long as you kiss me."

"What?" Shigaraki scowled, his brow knitting tight together. The way Dabi was talking… this was making him feel more than uneasy.

Dabi lifted a hand to cup Shigaraki's cheek, and he brushed the pad of his thumb slowly back and forth. Shigaraki blinked and Dabi raised his free hand, swiping the light hair away from Shigaraki's eyes.

What was this?

"I don't want to hurt you, idiot." Shigaraki finally admitted. Maybe it was just the drugs talking but it felt genuine.

"Okay," Dabi said with a faint smile, fingertips sliding down Shigaraki's cheek, enjoying the soft skin - the absence of stubble along his jawline.

Shigaraki shivered, and his eyes fluttered closed.

Curling his fingers beneath the boys' chin, Dabi slowly lowered his head, reclaiming Shigaraki's full lips again. He kissed the other boy tenderly; raw with emotion and need. Words could not accurately describe just how intoxicating a kiss like that could be. It was filled with fear and excitement, it was a kiss that could break everything, it was a kiss that could mend. But there was a volatility to the sweetness of that kiss. A threat.

This time, Shigaraki didn't fight it. He softened beneath Dabi's mouth with a sound that started out like a sigh, and then turned into a strangled moan. There was a dip in the mattress, Dabi set his knee on the bed right next to Shigaraki's thigh, a bold move to get even closer as they kissed.

For a moment, at least, any animosity between them was forgotten.

But for how long?


	3. Dazed and Confused

**CHAPTER THREE - DAZED AND CONFUSED**

A slight breeze roused Shigaraki from a deep, dreamless sleep. Something was tickling his face. His nose twitched in irritation and he tried to turn away, but then it was still tickling his forehead; soft and scratchy.

Lazily, he reached up to swat the offending thing away, clawing frantically at the skin.

"Ow." Dabi mumbled when Shigaraki's elbow bumped his nose.

Shigaraki's eyes immediately popped wide open, shock registering in his still semi-conscious state.

Praying that he was dreaming, he slowly turned his head to the side and upon seeing his rival laying quite contently beside him, jolted into an upright sitting position - which earned him an instant shot of pain, like a knife had been stabbed deep into his side.

"Fuuuuuck!" _Nope, _not dreaming! That pain was real. He lurched forward, gasping for air before falling back to the bed. His breaths came hard and fast.

"Shigaraki?" Dabi fixed his vibrant blue gaze on his friend, his brow furrowing with concern. He wanted to reach out to the other boy and smooth away the tension in his face but thought twice about it. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not fucking okay." Shigaraki returned with a hiss, wrapping a hand over his waist to nurse his injured body like it would help with the pain.

There was movement on the bed, and seconds later Dabi appeared in Shigaraki's line of sight, a dark silhouette against the moonlight shining in from the window behind him.

"Need some drugs?" Dabi asked and settled onto his side raised up on his elbow, cheek resting in the palm of his hand. "The nurse gave us… I mean, she gave you some pills."

"What are you doing in my room?" Shigaraki grumbled, ignoring his unsolicited sleeping companion. His mind felt like it was clouded by a thick fog, and he was lost in the mist.

He blinked a few times to clear away the mental unclarity and swiped at his right eye with his free hand. He was missing a large chunk of time from his memory. He recalled being in the infirmary. The nurse had released him and Dabi had been there. Then he had been given an injection for the pain. That's where it stopped, after that, his mind was blank.

"Are you still high?" Dabi asked, interrupting his thoughts. He raised a brow and the corner of his mouth kicked up into an amused grin. He thought it was kind of endearing, watching Shigaraki wake up like that, like he didn't remember returning to Dabi's room or that they had fallen asleep together after a pretty intense make-out session.

Shigaraki abruptly turned his head to glare at Dabi, red eyes glowing in the dark, a scowl firmly in place.

"Take a look around, Mop Head." Dabi suggested, watching the other boy intently for a reaction.

At first, Shigaraki only stared back at Dabi, dazed and confused.

Dabi chuckled softly, though he thought it was a bit of a shame really, that Shigaraki didn't remember anything. That brief moment of intimacy they had shared earlier, before Shigaraki had succumbed to the drugs and passed out, had been pretty special. Now that Shigaraki had sobered up, it seemed he had already returned to his usual misanthropic self. Dabi was sure that if he even tried to touch the other boy, he would be subjected to some scratching and bruising. Sharing another kiss was completely out of the question. Probably. He might have to test that theory.

Finally, Shigaraki's eye twitched. A sense of panic seemed to settle over him, slowly, like a wave rolling on the shore. He shifted his gaze a fraction, first to his left and then to his right, without bothering to move his head. Although it was dark, and he couldn't see much further than a foot or two in front of him, he knew that he wasn't in his own room, that he wasn't in his own bed. Nothing felt… right.

"Just fucking perfect." Adding insult to injury, he suddenly realized he was also topless. Topless and laying in bed with the fucking zombie boy.

He tugged on the blankets, dragging them up to his chin and drawing his legs up. The idea was to curl up and hide himself away for a moment, so he could try and think clearly, but his broken body forced him to stop midway into the movement. His muscles tensed up, straightening him back out, and opening him up to scrutiny.

"Don't be mad, nothing happened." Dabi whispered and gathered up enough courage to test the other boys level of agitation. He lifted his hand and framed Shigaraki's jawline with his fingers, the pad of his thumb gently brushed his slack lower lip, "Though, it could if you want it too."

"Tch." Shigaraki grumbled in response. He reeled back, protesting Dabi's touch, "Idiot." He threw the blankets away from his body and tentatively sat into an upright position again, bearing the pain this time.

"What are you doing?" Dabi asked, genuinely concerned by the sounds of Shigaraki's distress.

"Where's my shirt?"

"In the garbage."

"In the garbage?"

"Yes. It was destroyed, no saving it."

"I see." Shigaraki returned, paying only half attention to what Dabi was telling him. He was glancing towards the door, distracted, searching for an escape route.

"You should get some more sleep, it's not even close to morning yet." Dabi stretched out, yawning and making himself comfortable.

"Give me one of your shirts." Shigaraki demanded, ignoring Dabi once again.

Dabi sighed. He knew this was coming, that Shigaraki would wake up and want to leave as soon as he figured out where he was, but Dabi wasn't ready for their time together to end. He shifted slightly and then the lamp on the nightstand came on with a click, bathing his bedroom in a warm white glow. Shigaraki cringed and held his arm up to block the light from his unprepared vision.

"Why? Where are you going?" Dabi asked.

"I need to take a shower." Shigaraki grumbled, scratching irritably at his neck. His skin felt dirty, still covered in a fine layer of grime - robot dust, sweat and dried blood. "Give me a shirt." He repeated.

Dabi sat up, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face like he was trying to wake himself up. The blankets pooled at his waist, and Shigaraki couldn't help but notice that the other boy was also topless. Immediately, his cheeks flushed with warmth.

"Fine, I'll get you a shirt," Dabi conceded, "I'm coming with you, though."

"I'd rather you not."

"I'm not asking." Dabi asserted, "I need a shower too." He slipped out from the bed and Shigaraki was relieved to finally know, for sure, that Dabi had the decency to keep his pants on while they slept together.

Dabi crossed his room and dug around in a dresser drawer. "You're so scrawny, I don't think I have anything that will fit you." Moments later, a plain black tee was tossed at Shigaraki, hitting him square in the face.

He scowled.

"Sorry." Dabi apologized before quickly pulling a shirt over his head, "Do you… ah, need some... help?"

"I'm not crippled. Idiot." Shigaraki spat back. He tucked his hands into the sleeves and went to raise his arms but stopped, the pain in his side effectively reminding him that his mobility actually was limited due to his injuries.

"Stubborn ass." Dabi mumbled and then returned to the bed to assist Shigaraki with the shirt. "Don't move." He carefully maneuvered Shigaraki into the oversized tee, biting back a grin at the other boy's displeasure.

Shigaraki shrugged one of his shoulders, and tugged at the loose collar, trying to cover as much of his exposed skin as he possibly could. It was no use. The shirt really was way too big, swallowing Shigaraki's much slender frame. Dabi thought he looked kind of… hot. Or maybe he just _really_ liked the idea of Shigaraki wearing his clothes.

They left Dabi's room with Shigaraki in the lead, walking a few feet ahead of Dabi and apparently still annoyed that he couldn't shake his companion. Dabi didn't want to leave Shigaraki alone. His guilt was speaking to him loudly again. Like, what if Shigaraki slipped in the shower and couldn't get up? The drain could get blocked by his fallen body and he would drown! Yeah, okay, so that was an unlikely scenario, Dabi knew it was just his imagination running wild, but it wasn't worth the risk. And, on the other hand, he would also admit that the idea of being alone with the other boy in the showering facilities excited him. The possibilities… His thoughts were becoming increasingly lewd.

Inside the changeroom, Shigaraki moved with determination. He disrobed and immediately picked out a shower stall without a word or even looking back at Dabi. The shower curtain was pulled closed and seconds later the spray of water could be heard.

Shigaraki clenched his eyes shut beneath the cold spray. Usually he would have waited for the water to warm up, but he was so glad to finally be getting a shower that he endured the few moments of punishment willingly. Then the hot water finally kicked in and he sighed. Blessed heat.

He stood completely still, savouring the feel of all that grime being washed away before turning away from the spray, letting it pound down against his back, and dampen his hair. Usually, bathing was not something he particularly enjoyed or looked forward to, it was just another necessary part of his daily routine, but in that moment, he felt no sense or urgency or hurry to get clean and leave. He turned the hot water even higher, steam rising around him. It felt good on his injured body, easing some of that persistent throbbing.

Another long sigh, he turned again to feel the heat on his face, and just as he closed his eyes the shower curtain unexpectedly wrenched back, a rush of cooler air hitting him from behind. Shigaraki gasped, head whipping back against his shoulder.

"Get out!" Shigaraki barked. Dabi was standing on the other side with a tense, yet apologetic look. Shigaraki's fingers curled against the tiled wall in front of him, though his eyes couldn't help perusing the other boy as he stood there - naked, unashamed.

"You were being too quiet, Mop Head." Dabi drawled. One foot stepped into the shower, and then the other. Dabi reached back and jerked the shower curtain closed, cocooning them inside.

Shigaraki tensed up, not sure what to do in this situation. He was astounded by Dabi's daring, and wanted to scream at the other boy, but couldn't find his voice. Damn it. Why did he have to be so hot? It made it difficult for Shigaraki to maintain his asperity.

"I was worried." Dabi purred, and brazenly nuzzled the boy's wet hair. Shigaraki lowered his hands and turned slightly to peer over his shoulder.

"Worried about what?"

"That you had blacked out."

"Why would I…" Shigaraki paused mid-sentence, irate when Dabi interrupted him, breath hot against his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and Dabi kissed his averted cheek, then back towards his ear. He sucked the water droplets as he passed, then took Shigaraki's tender lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Let me help you clean up." Dabi murmured, his voice soft and clinging like velvet.

Shigaraki couldn't help the soft moan he breathed in reply. Finding Dabi's long-fingered hand resting at his side, he clasped it, meaning to remove it and push him away, but instead Dabi shifted, linking their fingers together, using both to rub Shigaraki's hip.

"I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." Dabi crooned, his free hand smoothing over Shigaraki's back. Shigaraki tensed again, at the unfamiliar feeling of someone's hand unceremoniously running down his naked back, distracting and while he was trying to shower. Not that he really minded the feeling… he just wasn't prepared, and after a few seconds he sighed, giving in to the gentle touch.

'Stop talking." Shigaraki requested, with a grumble. The talking was really throwing him off, it reminded him of who it was that had his hands on his body.

"Okay." Dabi snickered, reaching for the soap. He glided it across Shigaraki's skin with ease, leaving a film of tickling foam behind. Shigaraki tried to stand still and let Dabi run the soap again across his back and down into his sides, back arching a little - not unlike a cat enjoying a good rub down.

"Shigaraki?" Dabi uttered, nuzzling the other boys shoulder, "Why did you save me?" He asked, fingertips passing down the centre of Shigaraki's back, tracing the ridges of his spine. He really was very thin.

"Tch," Shigaraki snorted his annoyance at the other boys continued chatter. He clenched his own hand, digging his nails into the skin of his hip. "Isn't that what a hero is supposed to do? Save those who need saving?" Shigaraki pointed out.

Dabi broke away, his hands leaving Shigaraki's body. "It is."

Shigaraki stared helplessly at the mist on the tiled wall, immobile - his erratic heartbeat overwhelming the sound of the water. He fixated on where Dabi's fingers were going to travel next, his body tense with anticipation. Yet, at the same time, however, he was afraid that Dabi had gotten what he wanted out of him and wouldn't touch him again.

"Is that it?" Dabi mumbled and Shigaraki jerked in shock when Dabi slid his palm down to cup his ass, kneading with the heel of his hand, his fingers rubbing the soap into his skin.

"What?" Shigaraki bit his lower lip, face teaming with colour. He was… aroused. And he could not think straight, all the blood had left his head and moved south. Having Dabi grope his ass was a lot more potent that he imagined it to be.

"I want you to tell me that you saved me because you actually like me."

"Forget it." Shigaraki replied and he gasped when he felt Dabi's mouth between his shoulder blades, only to experience the brush of his hands trailing down his thighs.

Dabi chuckled softly, and a warm soapy hand slid over Shigaraki's hip, "You didn't want me to get hurt, admit it."

"Shut up." Shigaraki mumbled angrily, his eyes lowering. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. A fucking train wreck. Dabi's long fingers slipped around him, and Shigaraki jerked forward, his teeth digging into his lip to trap the moan.

"I want to hear you say it." Dabi insisted. He was still trying to carry on a conversation, while Shigaraki found it impossible to reply. Dabi was stroking him, soaping him up, twisting his palm around the slick flesh. How could he talk?

"You like that, huh?" Dabi said, smirking.

"Tch. Never." Shigaraki fumed, and wrapped his hand around Dabi's wrist, nails biting into the other boy's skin.

Dabi chuckled again, lips caressing the warm skin of Shigaraki's neck. "Liar."

"S-Stop." Shigaraki mumbled, though it was half-heartedly. It did feel good. Too good. And as much as he wanted Dabi to stop, he also wanted it to continue.

"Or what?" Dabi taunted, fingers expertly handling the shaft of Shigaraki's arousal. He slid his hand upward, gently squeezing, thumb brushing over the sensitive head, before he came back down.

Shigaraki sucked in a harsh breath, going very still. He was warring with himself, fighting the urge to move, to run, and entranced by the building pressure in his abdomen - a tight knot that was so close to exploding, almost begging for him to give in. Oh boy how he wanted to run. But then Dabi lowered his head. The tip of his nose skimmed the sharp edge of Shigaraki's jaw, and lips touched down against his neck. All thoughts about running away flew right out the window. He shuddered and one of his hands hit the wall in front of him, keeping him upright on shaky legs.

"Nothing?" Dabi whispered, smug, before biting down into Shigaraki's skin. He sucked and chewed at the delicate surface, meaning to create a lasting mark. His mark.

Shigaraki moaned, unable to conceal his sounds of pleasure any longer, then muttered Dabi's name. It was a plea for mercy, even though he was the one in control of their impromptu exploit. Or so it seemed… Sure he was the one allowing it to happen, and theoretically Shigaraki could destroy Dabi at any second, but the reality was the other boy was winning the battle.

"What kind of face will you make when you see this?" Dabi wondered, grinning and admiring the blemish he had created on Shigaraki's neck.

"Please shut up!" Shigaraki repeated. Every time Dabi spoke he wanted to retaliate violently - lash out and push the fucking zombie boy away and show him who really was in control, but he also desperately wanted a release. He just needed to come, and then he could act.

Dabi's fist was gaining confidence along with speed. The friction was glorious, warm and wet. Faster and harder Dabi stroked Shigaraki's hard cock. Encouraged by his response Dabi kept up the torment, enjoying the strangled sounds issuing from the boy's throat, and the way he tightened his fingers around Dabi's wrist as the pleasure built. He sought out Shigaraki's shoulder, leaving wet frenzied kisses from the top of his arm to the base of his neck, words of incitement whispered against his skin, enticing him to surrender.

Shigaraki breathed heavily, almost panting as he climbed towards gratification. The pleasure spiked, taking him up high, and just as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff, he gasped, holding his breath until finally his feet left the ground and he was free-falling into unabashed bliss.

Shigaraki cried out the other boy's name before shooting off. His hot sticky release, coating Dabi's fingers before the spray of the water cleared away any evidence of his orgasm.

"Mmm I like it when you say my name like that." Dabi grinned, two kinds of proud of himself. He continued to rub Shigaraki's cock, though with more reverence - slowly, easing Shigaraki back down to earth.


	4. I Like You

**CHAPTER FOUR - I LIKE YOU**

Dabi closed his eyes in defeat as the clock blinked. Another hour passed, and still no reply text from Shigaraki.

He was so sure of it too. He'd played it perfectly. After their memorable late night shower, they had each gone their separate ways, to Dabi's discontent though he didn't dare dispute it, and he had waited a whole day before contacting Shigaraki again, a simple text - short and sweet, just to check in and see how he was feeling. It was just enough to keep Dabi in his thoughts, without being _too _much. He'd even fought the urge to visit Shigaraki in person. Dabi had no business being on the fourth floor of the dorms and his presence would definitely not go unnoticed - especially if he was there to call on Shigaraki - something told him that Shigaraki didn't get a lot of visitors to his room. Not to mention, Dabi also knew a gratuitous visit would not go over well with Shigaraki either… He'd lose his mind.

What to do? What. To. Do.

The beginnings of a new, potential, relationship was always awkward. Or so he thought that they were supposed to be anyway. It was normal. And maybe even more so with Shigaraki. Sure, they had shared some level of civil intimacy but that didn't change the fact that they were still bitter rivals, and some inebriated kisses and a single handjob didn't erase almost three years of butting heads.

The most frustrating thing for Dabi was not knowing where he stood with the other boy. He knew what he wanted, but did Shigaraki want the same thing? Or was this just a one time only type deal?

Sighing, Dabi threw an arm over his face, feeling the weight of an arduous day. Classes had been a complete blur, he was sure he had not retained one single thing, and he kept glancing back at Shigaraki's empty desk, wondering what he was doing and if he was okay. In layman's terms, he was a complete mess and utterly perturbed by his inner turmoil.

He wouldn't admit it to anybody, of course, but Dabi wasn't as experienced in these kinds of situations as he may have made out to be. In his young eighteen years, he'd kissed a few people, a handful maybe, and he wasn't a virgin, but he had never been in a real committed relationship either. It was all flash with very little follow through for him.

With Shigaraki he felt differently. He wanted more. And it was only partly sexual.

Their time together had actually come as quite a surprise, just as much to Dabi as it did for Shigaraki - he was certain of it. The training incident, the kiss in the infirmary, sleeping together, the shared shower, none of it had been planned. It had all been spontaneous. He had liked Shigaraki for as long as he could remember but never thought he'd ever make a move. He would admit, though, that all their verbal sparring tended to get him a little worked up, so he often picked a fight with the other boy just for the enjoyment of it all. But he never thought… well… Shigaraki of all people? He'd never thought he'd actually _do _anything about it. Or that Shigaraki would be somewhat accepting of his advances. Though, he supposed everyone had a tipping point, and the circumstances or the stars or whatever other bullshit helped all just seemed to align that day and maybe Shigaraki had felt it too.

His phone buzzed against the nightstand. Dabi lifted his arm away from his face and slammed his hand down to retrieve his cell. One text message. Clicking on it, he read the one liner and smiled.

_Just so you know, I'm not going to call._

It was such a typical Shigaraki response. Contact with finality. He was letting Dabi know he was okay but didn't need or want to talk about it. Dabi immediately started tapping out a reply.

_But texting is okay?_

No reply, Dabi frowned, chewing on his lower lip. It sucks to be right. He sent another message.

_Can I come see you?_

_No._

Dabi snorted, amused by Shigaraki's bluntness. But now that he knew the other boy was awake, a quick visit wouldn't hurt right? It was late, the likeliness of him being seen was extremely low so he could probably get in and out undetected. Plus… He eyed the bottle of pills sitting on his nightstand. He had a good excuse for seeing Shigaraki. Maybe he needed the painkillers but was too proud to ask for them. Dabi would save the day.

Instead of another text, Dabi quickly dressed and left his room.

The hallway was quiet, not another soul around. He headed for the elevators in the main foyer and managed to get in on the first floor and out on the fourth floor without being seen.

Outside Shigaraki's door, he took a deep breath but instead of knocking and possibly waking up the whole floor, he sent Shigaraki another text.

_I'm outside your room. Let me in._

_Go away._

_I have something to give you._

Nothing. Nada. Dabi was sure that would work. He tucked his phone away and stared at the closed door. More drastic measures were needed. He knocked softly at first, but when Shigaraki didn't answer, he tried again only this time louder.

There was shuffling behind the door and then it was wrenched open, a less than impressed Shigaraki blocking the way. He was wearing a black oversized sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head but Dabi could still see the boy scowling his displeasure.

"What is wrong with you?" He barked.

"That's a long story," Dabi returned, grinning, "If you let me in, I will tell you."

"No."

Just a few feet down the hall, there were footsteps and then the creak of a door started to open, their chatter must have woken the student in the neighboring room. Dabi wasn't exactly sure who it was, he had an idea, but would bet on anything Shigaraki wouldn't want them to be seen together.

"Is that Kurogiri? I should go say hi while I'm here."

"Tch." Shigaraki hissed and gripped the front of Dabi's shirt, quickly tugging the other boy into his room and out of sight. The last thing he needed was for his best friend, Kurogiri, to see Dabi at his door. At midnight. He wasn't prepared to answer any questions a situation like that would bring and, guaranteed, there would be a whole lot of curiosity considering the boys tense past.

Shigaraki closed the door behind Dabi and then returned to his bed where his Nintendo Switch had been dropped haphazardly, his game on pause.

Dabi walked a few paces inside and then took a moment to appreciate this epic moment; he had successfully infiltrated Shigaraki's dorm room. And it was pretty much as he expected it. Clean, and plain. The only thing that really stood out was the large flatscreen television and the gaming system perched beside it. Dabi was tempted to take a closer look around or peek under the bed - see if he had a secret hiding spot for something more… provocative but decided not to push his luck.

Instead, he sat down on the edge of Shigaraki's bed.

Shigaraki twitched, like Dabi had violated the sanctity of his private space.

"You said you had something to give me." Shigaraki grumbled.

"I do," Dabi retrieved the bottle of pills from his pocket and offered them to the other boy, "You left these in my room."

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, skeptical, staring at the bottle before taking them, "What are these exactly?"

"Ah, painkillers? The nurse gave them to me." He explained, then added, "For you."

"Oh." Shigaraki set them aside. He had zero interest taking any drugs after what happened the last time he had been high. He shuffled further back on his bed and away from Dabi, bringing his handheld gaming system with him.

"You don't look so good, Mop Head," Dabi observed, noting the dark bags beneath Shigaraki's eyes. Shigaraki always looked tired, like he never slept more than a couple of hours a night, but right then, he looked especially exhausted, his eyes redder than usual, "You should take a couple of those pills. Get some sleep."

"No thanks." Shigaraki immediately replied, shaking his head.

Dabi snickered and then kicked off his boots before unceremoniously crawling higher onto the bed. "Worried I might touch you again?"

Shigaraki looked up with resentment, then averted his eyes, trying to scoot further away. "No. My inability to defend myself against you when I am all doped up worries me."

The corner of Dabi's mouth kicked up into an amused grin, "So... how was it anyway?"

Shigaraki didn't respond, he only glared at Dabi, like he wasn't sure why the other boy was still there in his room. He made a face and then returned his gaze back to his Switch, his fingers moving frantically over the buttons.

While Dabi was glad the other boy was comfortable enough with him to allow him on his bed, without death threats, he still wanted his crush to give him some attention. He swept the palm of his hand over the comforter, fingers brushing Shigaraki's thigh. "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Shigaraki replied nonchalantly, his focus on his game.

Dabi chuckled under his breath. "Am I supposed to pretend it never happened?" Dabi stared at the angry line of Shigaraki's mouth, finding those pursed lips very appealing.

"Yes."

"I don't want to pretend it never happened." Dabi slipped his hand between Shigaraki's thighs, bold fingers seeking out the ultimate prize. Maybe he could give the boy a reminder of how it felt to be touched by him… so he wouldn't want to forget it.

"Stop that!" Shigaraki barked and smacked Dabi's hand away from his body.

"Then give me a proper answer." Dabi insisted, trying to peer beneath the hood concealing most of Shigaraki's face, "Did you like it?"

Shigaraki shifted his gaze over to Dabi and then quickly returned to his game. "It was fine." He conceded, sniffling with derision.

"Fine?"

"Fine, yes. It felt good." Shigaraki muttered irritably, his cheeks flushing with heat. "Get off my back."

Grinning, Dabi lifted his arm and slid his hand upward, framing Shigaraki's face, thumb gently stroking his angular cheek. Despite being in the middle of a game, Shigaraki's eyelids fluttered, but he seemed to fight it, brows drawing together. Still, he didn't pull away, and Dabi was thankful for that.

"You felt good."

"What are you doing?" Shigaraki grumbled, his hands going very still suddenly.

"Nothing." Dabi retorted and then shoved the hood of Shigaraki's sweatshirt back. He lowered his head and pressed a light kiss against the other boys cheek, his lips lingering against the warm skin.

Shigaraki breathed in sharply, and then tried to flick the hood back up but Dabi wasn't done yet. He buried his face into Shigaraki's hair, nuzzling into the other boy like he was trying to breathe him in.

"Cut it out!" Shigaraki barked, trying to dislodge him. It was a weak attempt, but there was only so much pushing he could do before his body reminded him that he was still injured and would punish him with a sharp jab of pain.

"Mop Head," Dabi murmured, and then finally admitted, "I like you." His hand found its way to Shigaraki's hair, and Dabi turned the other boys head a fraction so he could kiss him, finding Shigaraki's mouth softer and sweeter than before, the healing scab on his lower lip like a relic, a reminder of what had ultimately gotten them to this point.

Shigaraki's lower lip went slack with shock. Dabi bumped up against it, nudging Shigaraki's lip before gently stroking his tongue against the seam of his mouth. When Shigaraki parted his lips, Dabi deepened the kiss, fingers tangling into the mess of Shigaraki's thick locks.

"Ow," Shigaraki complained, hissing in pain. He was twisted uncomfortably, caught up in the kiss and ignoring his body's initial ache. Finally, he shoved Dabi roughly and their lips abruptly broke apart.

"Idiot." He grumbled, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "So, does this mean all the fighting and antagonizing was because you like me?" Shigaraki questioned, his brows pulled tightly together.

Silently, Dabi seemed to consider the line of questioning. But he was distracted. They were still so close, he could feel Shigaraki's warm breath. He grinned and lowered his head for a second kiss.

"What are you a child?" Shigaraki barked, blocking Dabi's downward descent and effectively stopping another kiss, "It's been three years!"

"Two and a bit."

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, shooting daggers at Dabi.

Dabi chuckled, studying him.

"What?" Shigaraki scowled.

"Just admiring the mark I left on you."

Shigaraki's hand automatically went to his throat, covering the hickey Dabi had given him the day before. It was just high enough on his neck that no t-shirt or sweatshirt would hide it.

Dabi tried not to grin in triumph but he was proud of himself.

Shigaraki didn't find it very amusing. Angrily, he flicked his hood back up. "Why are you still here?"

"It is late." Dabi stretched out, yawning, "Would it be too much to ask for a sleepover?"

"Yes." Shigaraki warned, a grimace firmly in place, "Get out."

Without arguing, Dabi climbed down from the bed. He thought that was enough for one night, he wouldn't push his luck any more. Plus, he had gotten what he wanted. Kind of.

At the door, there had been an awkward moment. Dabi felt the odd compulsion to be serious, to tell Shigaraki how he felt before he left, all jokes and taunts and teasing aside. But that wasn't really in his nature, and it probably wouldn't have come off as sincere to Shigaraki anyway. Another kiss may have accomplished the same thing, but clearly that was off the table too. Shigaraki had officially run out of patience.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No." Shigaraki returned, already back to the game on his Switch. He didn't even bother looking over at Dabi.

Dabi grinned, hesitating once again, before walking through the door.

Tomorrow. There was always a tomorrow.


	5. Friends and Enemies

**CHAPTER FIVE – FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**

The morning was overcast. Dark clouds mottled the sky outside the Alliance dorm, blocking the sun for the most part and making it feel about ten degrees cooler than it actually was. The weather had seemed to take a turn for the worse overnight, and a harsh wind blowing through threatened an early winter. Granted, it was late October, but the change of seasons was approaching much too fast as far as Shigaraki was concerned.

A shiver crawled the length of his spine, gooseflesh breaking out over his skin. For someone like Shigaraki, who had internal climate control problems, this was the worst time of the year - even with a thick sweatshirt layered over his UA School Uniform he was still cold. He was always cold.

_Shudder_.

Of course, his first day back at school had to be dull and dreary - it was almost as if the universe was telling him that today was not the day. Stay inside. Try again tomorrow, but he had no excuses for skipping school now. Recovery Girl had returned from her short stint out of town and healed his broken rib, and everyone including the faculty were expecting him to be in classes unfortunately.

Another full day of gaming would've been nice though...

"You're not thinking about skipping, are you?"

Shigaraki glanced sideways at his best friend and then drew up the hood of his sweater, pulling it further over his head to protect his face against the wind. Kurogiri was keeping in stride with him, even though Shigaraki was moving at a snail's pace on the sidewalk, procrastinating on the school day ahead.

"Me? Nooo, never." Shigaraki replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Right." Kurogiri replied, snickering.

"I'm walking, aren't I?"

"Slowly."

Shigaraki stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and sped up a little to pacify his cynical friend.

They walked in silence for a short distance before Kurogiri spoke again.

"So, I heard Dabi received a pretty lengthy training assignment for failing the partnered exam. It's all after school hours too."

_Dabi_. That name. It made Shigaraki tense up until he was scowling, his teeth clenching tightly together. He was, of course, still mortified by the events of the past few days, how he had allowed the zombie boy to get so close to him. Over and over, Dabi had slowly broken down the protective walls Shigaraki had spent years building up around him only to tear them down easily with a single touch of his hand.

And now, with something akin to fondness and an equal amount of frustration, Shigaraki couldn't help but recall the abiding affection Dabi had shown him. He was persistent, enduring Shigaraki's lapses in hysteria and patiently guided him to a place of peace; languid kisses and soft touches persuading him to surrender. And he did.

It was sickening. Absolutely disgusting. He was weak. Ugh.

"That idiot deserved it." Shigaraki finally grumbled, scratching at his neck.

"What do you expect to get out of it?"

"I don't know, a small slap on the wrist?" Shigaraki answered, lip twitching, "It wasn't my fault."

Kurogiri shook his head, "I don't think you'll get off that easy. You know, the faculty were pretty pissed off about losing one of those robots. Apparently, they are not cheap."

Shigaraki made a face, "Oh yeah? I suppose I'll just die next time."

Kurogiri snorted a laugh. Shigaraki was being over-dramatic, as was his custom, and even though Kurogiri was used to the theatrics, he still worried about his friend, since Shigaraki neglected to concern himself.

"I'm just telling you what I heard." He added, "I think they are mostly upset that the robot was destroyed just because you and Dabi couldn't play nice."

"So, what's new? We shouldn't have been paired up in the first place. It was a disaster waiting to happen."

Simultaneously, they pushed through the double-doors of the main UA building and turned into the hall. Instantly, Shigaraki paused, his eyes narrowing. Up ahead of them, propped up against the wall just outside classroom 1-A, and seemingly waiting for their arrival, was Dabi.

"Speak of the devil."

Bright blue eyes went straight for Shigaraki, who looked away reflexively, jaw tensing.

_Fuck. _He was hot. Why did he have to be so hot? It made it extremely difficult for Shigaraki to maintain his apathy when Dabi looked so… good. It was almost as if were doing it on purpose too. Today, despite the cooler temperatures, he wasn't wearing his UA school blazer and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up his scarred forearms. Cool and casual. And grinning impishly at the two boys.

Shigaraki almost whimpered, if it weren't for his brain telling him to get his shit together he just might have. The world was a cruel place.

Kurogiri looked annoyed, obviously suspecting the audience was for Shigaraki. Dabi often liked to cause trouble for his friend, especially at school, and Shigaraki didn't need to deal with any of Dabi's bullshit on his first day back.

"Come on. Just ignore him."

_Easier said than done. _Shigaraki thought silently, and the two boys continued down the hall.

"Hi," Dabi greeted.

"Umm, hi?" Shigaraki answered, his brows drawn tightly together. Kurogiri made a gagging sound and walked straight past him. They didn't socialize at school, Dabi had his own group of friends and Shigaraki had his - he had no reason to stop for a friendly chat. Neither of them did.

"Ouch," Dabi chuckled, hand pressed against his chest in mock offence. He pushed away from the wall and followed the pair, "Hold up."

Both boys whipped their heads back over their shoulders but didn't stop walking.

"Can I talk to you?"

Kurogiri ficked his gaze from Dabi to Shigaraki and then back again, curious but not stupid. Clearly, he wasn't being asked to join in on the conversation, it was supposed to be between the other two boys and them alone, but regardless, he would stay and back up his best friend unless told otherwise. History would suggest this wouldn't end well so a mediator might be necessary.

"Yeah, I guess." Shigaraki mumbled, looking forward now.

"Can I… ah, talk to you alone?" Dabi requested, hoping Shigaraki's sidekick would get the hint and leave.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of him." Shigaraki jerked his chin, motioning over to Kurogiri.

Dabi's returning grin was devilish, "You sure about that?"

Heat immediately flooded Shigaraki's cheeks. Dabi had a good point. Pertaining to Shigaraki's and Dabi's not-really-a-relationship, there were many things Kurogiri did not know, and Shigaraki wanted it to stay that way. Even if it meant keeping a secret from his best friend.

"Save me a seat." Shigaraki mumbled, looking over at his friend. Kurogiri nodded, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

As soon as Kurogiri disappeared inside the classroom, Dabi took Shigaraki by the wrist, dragging him into the nearest alcove - which was really just an empty entrance to a locked janitors closet. It wasn't a private space in any way, but it did allow a little seclusion from the other students still loitering in the hall. They could talk uninterrupted.

"What are you…" Shigaraki stopped short as long, warm arms wound around him. He stiffened in that embrace, clearly giving off uncomfortable vibes, and he anxiously turned his head from one side to the next. Anyone could catch them together, though Dabi didn't seem the least bit concerned, he was already swooping in and kissing Shigaraki's cheek, stepping closer, nuzzling his jawline.

"I missed you, Mop Head." Dabi whispered, his voice husky and sweet.

"Tch." Shigaraki grumbled. What did Dabi have time to miss? It had only been a few days since they had seen each other last. Actually, no, it was only two. Two days! Good, Lord. "Get off me!" Shigaraki grumbled, shoving at the other boy.

"No." Dabi cocooned Shigaraki more tightly in his arms, "Stop struggling."

"Idiot." Shigaraki snapped, though, unconsciously he was already leaning further into Dabi's body. He was warm, so warm, and Shigaraki wanted to curl up into the heat. Dammit! He smelled good too. His nose bumped Dabi's shoulder as he relaxed some, forehead coming to rest in the crook of the other boy's neck, and he, bitterly, began to forget why he was supposed to be pissy in the first place.

He really was a sucker.

"That wasn't so hard, right?"

"Shut up."

Dabi chuckled softly then lifted his arms. He slid his fingers into Shigaraki's hair, blunt nails teased his scalp before he pushed the hood of Shigaraki's sweatshirt back off his head.

"Run out of time in front of the mirror this morning?" Dabi asked, teasing.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like something died in it."

"Thanks," Shigaraki replied, rolling his eyes. He managed to take a step back, and out of Dabi's hold. "We're going to be late. What did you want to talk to me about?" He huffed and folded his arms defensively over his chest

"Talk?" Dabi let out a short laugh and shook his head. "Are you really that naive?"

"Naive?" Shigaraki's nose wrinkled.

Dabi leaned in and curled his fingers beneath Shigaraki's chin. "I don't want to talk."

Shigaraki knew what was coming next and stood very still. He should have pulled away, he should have turned his head away and said no… Instead, he closed his eyes and let it happen. When Dabi's mouth brushed his he inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, and when Dabi's tongue touched his lower lip, Shigaraki gasped, inadvertently allowing that tongue to pass inside his mouth.

He tasted mint almost immediately - fresh and clean, like Dabi had just brushed his teeth. Nice. Sweet. He shuddered and swallowed reflexively, feeling Dabi's hand navigate to his waist, nimble fingers stroking his side. Encouraged by the other boy's compliance, Dabi tilted his head, changing up the angle and deepening the kiss.

Shigaraki moaned, glad to have the support of the wall behind him. He felt dizzy.

But then the heat of the other boy's mouth was gone, the taste of mint turning cold on his tongue. Shigaraki opened his eyes with difficulty, face very warm now. He put a hand up between their bodies and gave Dabi a gentle push to get him to back up a step.

"We should get to class."

"We've got five minutes. Maybe six."

Shigaraki glanced up at Dabi, his brow drawing tight when he realized that the other boy had taken a step closer again. "So, stay. I'm going."

"Can I sit with you in class?" Dabi gripped Shigaraki's forearm so he wouldn't be able to run away.

"No."

"Lunch then?"

"That's a big no." Shigaraki hissed, "Let go of me."

Behind them in the hallway, a loud set of footsteps skipped past the alcove and then stopped. Shigaraki tensed up again as the footsteps immediately returned, almost if the person was backing up. Which was exactly what was happening! Shigaraki reeled back, slipping away from Dabi when he recognized the flyaway blond hair.

Takami.

"Hey! Get to class you two or I'm going to write you..." The boy started, mimicking one of the staff as a joke before he paused mid sentence. He threw an arm over Dabi's shoulder, glancing over at Shigaraki, and his brows popped up in surprise. The last thing he expected to see was his BFF and rival alone together… and not trying to rip each other throats out.

"Well, well, well. Now this is very interesting." The corner of his mouth kicked up into an amused grin. "Did I just catch you two doing something bad?"

"The opposite." Dabi mumbled, irritated by the interruption.

Shigaraki scowled. The blond boy was easily his least favorite person in, probably, the entire world. He was loud and obnoxious, that bubbly do-gooder type personality that everyone seemed to be attracted too, and he had the stereotypical good looks to match. "The perfect hero". Apparently. He was the kind of guy that always had the right answers and was all _"yes ma'am"_ and _"please and thank you"_ \- the students and faculty ate that shit right up.But his smile was acidic. Shigaraki could see right through him. Shifty as fuck.

Shigaraki ignored the new arrival and pushed his way out of the alcove.

"Well, you're a delight as always." He chuckled after the retreating boy.

Without turning back, Shigaraki flipped him off and then quickly disappeared around the corner.

"See you in class!" Takami called out with that honeyed voice of his. The sound made Shigaraki want to turn back and deck the blond in the face, knock him down a peg or two. But he restrained himself. He didn't need to make a scene. And breaking the class presidents nose would only get him in more trouble than he already was.

He drew his hood back up over his head and made a beeline for the classroom all the while chiding himself for letting his guard down so freely. He had to be more careful where Dabi was concerned, that call was too close for comfort.

The bell rang sharply. Besides, Dabi and his feathered friend, Shigaraki was one of the last students to file into the classroom. His back dropped to the floor with a loud thud as he slipped into the empty desk next to Kurogiri. He planted his elbows on the desktop and dropped his chin into his hands.

"So, what happened?" Kurogiri asked, leaning over so only Shigaraki could hear him whisper.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Kurogiri scoffed, skeptical. He wanted more details and was about to ask but Mr. Aizawa had arrived for class. Right on time.

"Ahem." Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Quiet down and take your seats." He glared at the couple of students still loitering outside the doorway. One of them being Dabi, the other Takami. They both rushed into the classroom, followed by another dark-haired boy wearing a medical face mask... He wasn't in their class...

Dabi fixed his eyes on Shigaraki before taking an empty seat at the front of the room, his blond buddy remained standing at the front.

"Shigaraki Tomura!" Mr. Aizawa dropped a tall stack of loose paper onto his desk causing a chorus of startled gasps to echo around the classroom. "A sweatshirt? Again?"

Someone laughed, Shigaraki sighed. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Remove the hood from your head." Mr. Aizawa ordered, glaring at Shigaraki until the boy casually flipped the hood back, revealing his messy mop of bed hair.

"Thank you. And welcome back." His lazy gaze shifted back to the class. "You've probably already noticed, but we have a new student joining us today. He is a transfer from the East and will be finishing his hero schooling here at UA." Mr. Aizawa announced, waving his hand tiredly at the newcomer, "Takami, will you make the introductions."

The classroom was immediately filled with muffled whispers. This was highly unusual. A student transferring in third year? It was unheard of.

"Sure!" The blond answered, way too enthusiastically, and stepped up beside the new guy. "Hero Class 1-A. This is Chisaki Kai."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Confrontation

**CHAPTER SIX - CONFRONTATION**

Thirty minutes into first period, it sounded like the bell had gone off prematurely. Only, in addition to the usual shrill sound, emergency lights began to blink and flash out in the hallway.

Ten seconds later, it was still going off.

FIRE ALARM!

Each of the classroom doors slammed open and teachers moved to direct the flow of students pouring into the hallway.

"All right, everyone outside." Mr. Aizawa instructed with a lazy gesture of his hand, but not one of the students in the hero course seemed interested in getting up or making it out in a hurry. "Now, please." All the students did eventually gravitate in the right direction, however, to join the entire student body that was gathered en masse on the lawn outside the UA building.

Shigaraki hid under his hoodie, leaning heavily into the first tree he came across to save him from being bumped into and pushed about by the other students milling around. The scene was chaotic to say the least, disorderly, with no one really knowing what was going on. Was it a real fire or just a drill? The gossip had already begun - too much excitement for some people so early in the morning.

"Free period, total win." Kurogiri stated, taking up a post next to Shigaraki.

"Hopefully the school is actually on fire and we can get the rest of the year off." Shigaraki added, a yawn quickly followed. Unfortunately, he spoke just as Mr. Aizawa passed by them and he was visibly irritated, none too impressed by the boy's banter about the school burning down.

"Come see me after class, Mr. Tomura."

"I was kidding." Shigaraki grumbled and folded his arms over his chest with a huff. Great. Just what he needed.

Kurogiri snickered.

In front of them, the crowd seemed to part like the red sea, someone was pushing their way through, and from out of the sea came Takami with the new transfer student in tow. Of all the people, how did he manage to find Shigaraki? And why was the better question?

"Oi, fuckhands!" He called out, heading straight for the two boys. "I was looking for you!"

Shigaraki scowled and pushed away from the tree.

"Have you met Kai yet?" He asked introducing the dark-haired boy who looked equally as exhausted by Takami as Shigaraki usually was. The blond never shut up. "You know, you're going to have some competition now. He's got some sweet hand..."

Shigaraki didn't wait for the blond to finish his sentence. He grabbed the front of Takami's shirt and twisted his fingers in the material. "What did you just call me?" He yanked him in close, snarling.

"Geez, relax!" Takami suggested with an anxious laugh. He knew he was in trouble and struggled, trying to dislodge Shigaraki's knotted fingers.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Shigaraki repeated.

"Let go of me!"

Shigaraki had heard the nickname, oh did he, loud and clear, but he was baiting the boy to say it again, almost as if it were a dare. But he also wasn't going to wait around for an answer either, he had no patience where Takami was concerned, and especially with that level of disrespect. It was staggering.

Shigaraki lashed out with his fist, knuckles connecting with the other boy's face. Takami grunted as his head snapped to the side, and then he was falling backwards, knocked off balance from the force of the punch.

"You broke my fucking nose!" He howled. Long-fingered hands came up to cover his face as long tendrils of blood began to trickle down his cheeks leaving a pattern of sadistic like markings over his face.

Shigaraki stormed over and stamped his right foot down onto the center of Takami's chest, pressing his weight into the other boy so he couldn't escape. He leaned over, close to the fallen body, lip curled. "You think that name is funny?"

"What? No!" Takami mumbled through his bloodied hands, "It was just a joke!"

"Jokes are funny." Shigaraki returned without budging.

"Get off me!"

Someone laughed.

Kurogiri lifted his arm, pointing firmly at Kai, who was the source of the laughter, "You! Don't move."

The new kid lifted his hands, palms up in submission before folding them neatly over his chest. Clearly, he had no interest in getting involved but was thoroughly amused by the show, "Not my fight, not my problem."

"Shigaraki. Careful." Kurogiri cautioned, turning his head from one side to the next, to see who, if anyone, had noticed the action. He wouldn't intervene unless there was a chance of more trouble, and usually, wherever Takami was, Dabi and the remainder of their troupe of misfits would be close behind. This could turn real ugly, real quick.

"I'm just going to teach this little bird a lesson in respect." Shigaraki hissed without taking his eyes off Takami. He ground his rubber-soled sneaker into the other boy, the sounds of his distress fuelling Shigaraki's malevolence, and admittedly, his excitement.

"HEY! What's going on?"

Without hesitating, Kurogiri stepped out to act as a shield for Shigaraki while he did whatever he wanted and needed to do to Takami.

"Get out of the way!" Dabi barked in warning.

Shigaraki whipped his head around, lip twitching with a vicious smile. It seemed Takami's support had finally arrived. Too bad he was out-numbered. "Stay out of it!"

"I can't do that, Shigaraki. Back off." Dabi appealed, his mouth a hard line, "I don't want to fight with you. Come on."

"Tch," Shiagaraki sneered. He didn't want to fight with Dabi either, and that realization really bothered him. A week ago, he wouldn't have hesitated, neither of them would have. He was becoming soft! Fuck!

Turning back to Takami, Shigaraki reached down to drag the other boy up, gripping his school tie until his shoulders were lifted just off the ground. "Call me that name again and you'll lose one of your precious wings." He threatened, letting go, and allowing Takami's back to hit the ground once more.

"Asshole." The blond boy muttered.

With a firm push, one that was a lot rougher than it needed to be, Shigaraki removed his foot from Takami's chest and straightened out to his full height. "Peasant." He spat at the shaken bird boy who was trembling on the ground and then whipped his head back to Dabi. "Tell your friend to watch his mouth."

Dabi's brow furrowed, he was smart enough to keep his trap shut.

"Let's go." Shigaraki mumbled to Kurogiri. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed directly into the thickest part of the crowd. He wasn't running, and it wasn't as if he cared about being caught, or blamed, for the assault, he just couldn't stand being in the presence of the pseudo-perfect golden hero any longer. He was already tempted to decay one of those wings just for the fun of it.

Briefly, he glanced back over his shoulder, eyeing Dabi before disappearing into the bevy of UA uniforms.

Dabi watched Shigaraki leave, his heart heavy and beating rapidly. He wanted to say… something, anything, but couldn't find the right words. Not in front of Takami, or Kurogiri. Or the new kid who was idling by, unphased by the sudden conflict. He took a calming breath, just grateful that their brief confrontation didn't end in a physical fight.

"By the way, good job having my back," Takami mumbled sarcastically, lifting himself up into a sitting position, "You're supposed to be my bestfriend and you just let him walk away. What's got into you?"

"What did you say to him?" Dabi asked, ignoring his moody friend and holding out his hand, offering to help him up.

"What did I…?! He's got a short fuse, Dabi. You know that." Even if wasn't ready to stand, Takami didn't want to look more pathetic than he already did so he took the hand and bit back a groan as he was lifted to his feet.

Dabi couldn't disagree with Takami, he knew very well that it didn't take much for Shigaraki to snap, but he also knew that Shigaraki wouldn't attack Takami unprovoked. He wasn't stupid and there were teachers and other students everywhere around them. He wasn't a complete dick either, as Takami was implying.

"You said something to him." Dabi mumbled under his breath, not wanting to aggravate Takami any further.

Then Kai was there. Standing in front of the two boys, smirking like something real funny was going on. "Your friend has a smart mouth, Dabi. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the balls to back it up." He snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dabi said, his head tilting slightly.

"Takami, what was it you called Shigaraki? Hmm." Kai scrubbed his hand over his chin just below his mask, pretending to have trouble recalling the nickname the blond boy had used, and then he snapped his fingers, like it was a sudden revelation. "Oh yeah, that's it. Fuckhands." He said matter-of-factly. "He called him fuckhands."

"Jesus." Dabi pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, shaking his head in astonishment.

"It was just a fucking joke! How'd I know he would overreact like that?" Takami explained, lifting his arm and pressing his shirt sleeve against his bleeding nose to stop the flow of blood, "You know, you could have stepped in to help too." He said, chewing the new kid out.

The other boy scoffed, "Like I said, it wasn't my fight. Who was I to stop it?" He retorted, eyes narrowed, going very serious suddenly, "And that jab you took at Shigaraki, I also found it a little offensive to be honest. So, I can't say I didn't enjoy watching him mess up that pretty face." He wiggled his fingers, reminding Takami that he had a similar quirk to the boy he had just insulted.

"Nice job, idiot. Made another enemy today." Dabi muttered to his friend. "Bravo."

"Shut up." Takami returned, trying to turn his head and shoot Dabi a look, but it didn't come across half as angry as he'd hoped.

"Anyways, it's been real fun but i'm out… of this." Kai gave a casual two-fingered salute and then retreated backwards into the crowd of students. He wanted to catch up to Shigaraki before he lost him in the muddle of people. Considering what he had witnessed, he thought they'd get along well, they could be friends, that was if he could actually get Shigaraki to talk to him.

"ALL RIGHT, STUDENTS!" The voice of Present Mic filled the air, "BACK INSIDE!"

"Let's go. Stragglers will be spending their afternoons with me." Mr. Aizawa mumbled, ambling slowly beside the students. He stopped when he came to Takami and Dabi, his lazy gaze taking in the picture of 1-A's class president with a bloody nose and his best friend looking more than a little pissed off.

Neither of the boys said anything.

"Takami. Dabi." He raised a curious brow, "Either of you care to explain what happened here?"

Takami opened his mouth to speak but Dabi immediately interjected, shoving his friend aside, "Idiot walked into a tree. You know, pretty crowded out here." Dabi laughed awkwardly, and then grabbed at Takami's forearm, "I'm going to take him to see the nurse."

It was pretty obvious that Mr. Aizawa didn't believe a single word of Dabi's stumbling explanation, but he also didn't question them further. He probably didn't care, as long as no one was currently fighting, "I expect to see you in class next period. Both of you."

"Yes, sir." Dabi muttered, dragging Takami forward and along with the flow of students.

"Seriously?" Takami grumbled, "You're going to cover for that piece of trash?"

"Looks like it." Dabi affirmed, tossing his friends arm away.

"Dude." He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, "Not cool."

"Neither is calling someone fuckhands, but you did it. You reap what you sow."


	7. Transfer Student

**CHAPTER SEVEN - TRANSFER STUDENT**

"My hand hurts." Shigaraki complained, although he said it without inflection, like he didn't really care that he was in pain, just stating it as a fact.

Kurogiri cared, however. He drew his brows together and reached over to gently take Shigaraki's hand, so he could check if the other boy had really damaged himself, before seeming to think better of it. Shigaraki didn't need the coddling, nor did he want it, so Kurogiri retracted the gesture with a sigh.

Fortunately, Shigaraki's eyes were closed so he hadn't witnessed Kurogiri's hesitance. He was soaking up the little bit of sun that had managed to break through the clouds, sprawled out on one of the benches in the school yard, his right arm draped over the edge carelessly.

"Probably shouldn't have punched Tamaki in the face."

"Worth it." Shigaraki flexed his fingers, opening and then closing his hands into fists, stretching out the joints and then cracking his knuckles.

Kurogiri nodded, looking sympathetic. Then sufficiently annoyed. Takami was a good student, Kurogiri had even considered him a friend once upon a time. He had no reason to hate the blond bird-boy, but because he knew Shigaraki didn't get along with him, Kurogiri had decided not to trust him either. He tried to not let it bother him, but sometimes it was just too much. Like their little spat during the fire alarm. It was unnecessary, and it put all of the students involved in a precarious position.

"You're not off the hook yet." Kurogiri stubbornly replied, crunching his soda can and binning it, "Takami might talk."

"No, he won't." Shigaraki replied confidently.

"He's the type." Kurogiri added.

Shigaraki was quiet for a moment, then opened his eyes and blinked up to the sky. Kurogiri was right. Takami was the type to snitch but he also wasn't an idiot. Currently they were standing on equal ground - a hit for an insult. Fair was fair. The blond wouldn't tip the scales now, not for a damn good reason anyway. That's how they maintained a mostly cordial relationship day to day. Balance.

"Heads up, you have a visitor." Kurogiri informed from the other side of the bench.

"Hi."

Shigaraki turned his head slightly and squinted up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. His head and shoulders were blocking out his sun, but Shigaraki recognized the black mask hiding a good portion of a very angular face. It was the new kid.

"What's up?" Shigaraki greeted, sitting up on the bench. He pulled his foot up to rest on the seat and idly draped his arm over his bent knee.

"Can I sit with you?"

Shigaraki jerked his head to the empty space beside him, silently offering the dark-haired boy a seat, red eyes glowing beneath the shadow of the dark hood that was pulled over his head.

"Thanks," He returned before plopping down next to Shigaraki and nodding his head in greeting to Kurogiri. "You're a hard man to find."

"Not if you know where to look." Shigaraki digressed.

"Mmm." Kai murmured, seemingly in agreement, "So. UA High. Fun morning. So far, it's not what I expected from the most prestigious Hero School in the country."

"Meaning?" Shigaraki challenged, his eyes narrowing.

Kai reeled back slightly. He hadn't noticed how striking Shigaraki's eyes were until that moment. Now that he was up close and personal with the blue-grey haired boy, he thought they were terrifyingly beautiful. And, admittedly, having them fixed solely on him did make him feel a little uneasy. Not enough to retreat, of course, but still edgy.

Kai tugged his medical face mask down, away from his nose and mouth to rest at his chin and he smirked, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "A lot less chaos, and a lot more… order."

Shigaraki remained stoic, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pleasantly surprised." Kai declared, taking a moment to appraise Shigaraki's unheralded appearance.

Immediately, he noticed a couple of things. The dark circles beneath Shigaraki's red eyes suggested that the boy didn't get a whole lot of sleep, which only made Kai more curious. And the long scar that cut vertically down the center of his right eye gave him a certain harshness, as did the many other less visible ones. Shigaraki didn't look like a hero, and he certainly didn't carry himself like one either. Kai knew looks could be deceiving but there was something about Shigaraki, something that hinted at a darker side, and witnessing the fight with Tamaki earlier was a reliable indication that Kai was right about that.

What was someone like Shigaraki doing at UA?

He shifted his gaze to Kurogiri then back to his sudden obsession, "You know, I didn't think UA was the right school for me, too stuffy, too good, I didn't really want to be here. But you," Kai snickered, long dark lashes sweeping downwards, "Watching you beat down that little blond dick, well, you changed my mind in less than a minute."

Shigaraki's eye twitched, and he lifted his hand to scratch at his irritated neck.

"Between us," He leaned closer, whispering, "If you hadn't punched him when you did, I definitely would have. He's a real piece of work."

"For fucks sake." Kurogiri cursed. "Do not encourage him!" He grumbled from the other side of the bench, and his closed fist slammed down against the tabletop. "He's already in enough shit as it is."

"Heh." Kai grinned. "So Takami is also a rat?"

The corner of Shigaraki's mouth kicked up, amused.

"That's not…" Kurogiri shook his head and then abruptly got to his feet, "I'm going to class."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. And he thought he was supposed to be the dramatic one.

Kai watched the other boy go, grinning to himself. "So, did he rat you out?"

"Nah," Shigaraki shook his head offhandedly, scratching again at his neck, "I was already on Mr. Aizawa's shit list."

Kai was even more curious, but thought it wasn't the best time to pry further, Shigaraki would have elaborated if he wanted too. He tugged his black mask back up to cover his mouth and nose.

"What's with the mask?" Shigaraki asked, "You sick or something?"

Kai snorted a laugh, "Call it, OCD."

"Don't like germs, huh?"

"Something like that."

Shigaraki nodded, eyeing Kai with suspicion before looking away. He seemed to be as curious with Kai, as Kai was with him. Curious, yet still cautious. The new kid seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, imperturbable but still receptive. And what Takami had said earlier, about Kai having a similar quirk to him, Shigaraki hadn't thought about it until now, but was interested. That combined with his sudden appearance at UA High, got him thinking. Why would someone transfer in their final year?

Shigaraki shifted his glance back to Kai. The other boy was watching him intently.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here." Shigaraki began, "You didn't just transfer to UA High, did you?"

Kai chuckled. Dark, low. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm just adding numbers together."

"Clever." Kai flicked his gold eyes up to meet Shigaraki's unswervingly, "It was not by choice, not mine anyway."

Shigaraki's brows knit tightly together. He wanted to know more but knew better than to ask. He knew a thing or two about the merits of trust and learned at a very young age that trust did not come cheap. If Kai was in fact anything like him, as he suspected, it had to be earned.

"But you know what?" He added just as the bell rang, as sharp and shrill as ever, signalling the end of their all-to-brief lunch period.

"What do you know?" Shigaraki asked, passive, lip twitching.

"I know that I already like it better here." He divulged, and then slid away, grabbing his bag on his way back up to his feet. "Maybe we can be friends."

"I have enough friends."

"But none like me." Kai bargained and took a few slow steps backwards. He seemed to take a moment to consider Shigaraki before turning away and heading towards the main UA building. He threw his arm up, waving in adieu. "See you in class."

Shigaraki watched him go, disquisitive, but not nearly as eager to get back to class. He needed some time to ponder the mysterious new transfer student and what his motives were. Maybe he didn't have any and legitimately wanted to make friends at UA. Shigaraki had his doubts of course but didn't want to judge Kai too soon.


	8. A Period of Learning

**CHAPTER EIGHT - A PERIOD OF LEARNING**

The quirk training class at USJ had begun less than a minute ago and Dabi had already abandoned the, practically, free-for-all-period in search of a certain blue-grey haired boy. He was too preoccupied to focus on training; his mind fixated on his crush instead of exercising and fine-tuning his quirk as he should have been.

He just didn't like the way he and Shigaraki had left things off earlier that morning - it was too tense, too angry, and they hadn't spoken at all since the fight. He wanted to make amends. No, he needed to make things right between them before the day ended and the strain potentially ruined all of the progress they had made together.

Everything had been going so well too. Shigaraki had recently begun to accept Dabi's more flagrant advances, without too much reprisal anyway, and Takami just had to come along and ruin things by opening his huge stupid trap - creating a small barrier to appear. Dabi wanted to jump over that hurdle before it became a bigger, more apparent obstacle on the path to a possible relationship with Shigaraki. Because that's what he ultimately wanted. He still wasn't sure what Shigaraki was looking for, if anything at all, but he sure as hell was going to try.

It wasn't usually difficult to locate Shigaraki in the immense USJ facility. Shigaraki liked to train alone, always in the same zone. And if that wasn't enough, all Dabi had to do was listen and watch for a trail of destruction, and that would lead him directly to crush.

Sure enough, Shigaraki was exactly where Dabi had expected, in the city Ruins. Only, Shigaraki wasn't destroying anything as was his usual MO. He was standing at the base of a dilapidated high rise, his posture tense, arms crossed stiffly over his chest. And he was watching something, or someone - absorbed in what he was seeing, his prominent red eyes unnaturally wide.

Hearing Dabi approach, Shigaraki shifted his gaze sideways without moving his head, eyeing the other boy briefly before he looked away once again. Dabi felt slightly envious, that whatever held Shigaraki's attention so firmly was more appealing than Dabi himself. Imagine that. Though upon second thought, it could have just been a gut reaction. Up until recently they hadn't really been all that friendly with each other, so it wasn't all that unusual and Dabi was used to being ignored by Shigaraki.

Either way, it was clear that Shigaraki was on edge. Or maybe he was in a bad mood from his early morning fight with Takami. He could also be mad at Dabi for breaking it up... Whatever it was, Dabi would soon learn the truth and fix whatever this was.

"Hey, Mop Head." Dabi greeted in his smooth, low voice. Unconsciously, he reached out and touched the accessible spot on Shigaraki's waist, just below where his arms were crossed, needing to feel some real contact with his not-just-a-friend. A completely instinctive reaction, he couldn't help himself. He took one step forward and flattened out his palm, sliding his hand further around Shigaraki's slender frame to rest at the boy's lower back before smacking a quick kiss against his warm cheek.

Dabi was astonished when Shigaraki did not oppose the semi-public affection and he was tempted to test the limits of Shigaraki's acquiescence if not for his acute concern by it.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, dragging the tip of his nose along Shigaraki's jawline and nuzzling against his face.

A moment later, that pissed off, hard look of concentration faded and Shigaraki's usual self-assured scowl resurfaced, almost if Dabi's presence had tempered him a little. He was still the same sour boy Dabi's was used to yet softened somehow, and the idea that Dabi had that kind of effect on him, well it made Dabi feel twenty kinds of good.

Finally, Shigaraki shook his head, recoiling a little at Dabi's continued tenderness, his head tilting away to the side.

"I'm not mad. A little disappointed, yes, but not mad."

"Mm, I see." Dabi grinned and he lifted his free hand to brush a lock of light hair away from Shigaraki's eyes.

"You know I had to stop that fight, right? If you were in the same position… Takami is my…"

"I know." Shigaraki interrupted, gruff.

Dabi sighed, and dropped his forehead gently down against Shigaraki's temple, his voice light against Shigaraki's ear.

"Maybe I am mad at you."

"Well luckily for the both of us, I don't care if you're mad at me." Shigaraki returned, the corner of his mouth kicking up into a slight, yet amused grin.

Dabi chuckled deeply, turning his head to follow Shigaraki's line of sight. He was still distracted and not paying nearly enough attention to Dabi. He wanted Shigaraki's entire concentration, not this half-assed coquetry. What could possibly be more appealing than Dabi's fervid advances? He was not being subtle at all, he was never subtle. He wanted some TLC, plus some.

With a gentle yet assertive pull, Dabi gathered Shigaraki's body closer into his side, his brows drawing tightly together when he spotted the source of Shigaraki's focus. _Chisaki_.

"Have you two been training together?" Dabi asked, jerking his chin over to Chisaki.

The new kid was a couple of blocks ahead of them, dismantling a brick building with what seemed like a simple touch from his hand. Dabi wasn't sure how he did that exactly, but he was suddenly curious, especially considering Shigaraki seemed so engrossed with him. Takami had mentioned something about his quirk earlier, how Shigaraki had some real competition now and it made Dabi wonder, did Kai and Shigaraki have similar quirks? Was that why Shigaraki was so interested in Kai?

"Tch. What do you think?" Shigaraki grumbled in return, struggling to put some distance between himself and the clingy zombie boy. Dabi was too close, and it was too public for all the groping that was going on. People might start getting the wrong idea.

"Yes?"

"We have not been training together! Idiot." Shigaraki barked, "He's been following me around all day, like a damn lost puppy. Go tell your stupid bird friend to take him back."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Great."

There was a moment of silence before Dabi spoke again.

"I know what he said to you." He whispered, brushing a faint kiss against Shigaraki's cheek, his lips lingering in its wake.

"What?"

"Takami. I know what he called you."

Shigaraki's mouth settled into a hard line and he scratched frantically at his neck.

"It was actually Chisaki who told me." Dabi revealed, sly fingers caressing Shigaraki's side and creeping below the hem of his gym shirt to touch the scarred skin beneath, "He deserved the hit."

"No shit." Shigaraki mumbled, heat flooding his cheeks. Dabi's lips were becoming more eager and his hand more brazen as it disappeared beneath his shirt. Shigaraki was unsure as usual, wavering. He wanted to move away from Dabi but it felt like his feet were glued into place. His brain always went offline where Dabi was concerned, and he could never think straight, teetering between anger and acceptance.

"I'm sorry. That was a dick thing to say." Dabi whispered, sweeping his hand slowly up and over Shigaraki's shoulder.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I know he won't."

Shigaraki abruptly turned his head to look at Dabi, his red eyes widening behind his shaggy forelock and being the opportunistic person he was, Dabi quickly captured the other boys mouth in a hard, impulsive kiss, his tongue instantly traversing Shigaraki's pursed lips to play against his. It was a risky move, but they had been so close, just a breath apart, and those lips were more tempting than any thoughts of how Shigaraki might negatively react to a kiss at that moment and in that setting. He immediately pushed all logic aside. He could worry about the repercussions later.

Unfortunately, later came a lot sooner than Dabi predicted, and hoped it would.

Shigaraki gasped, and then incidentally clamped his mouth shut in defence of the waylay kiss, not having any of it at all. His teeth nipped Dabi's lower lip and a second later, Dabi tasted the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth.

"You know, I consider that foreplay." He said, grinning and slowly licking over the cut to clear away the pooling blood. Shigaraki narrowed his gaze and shoved roughly at his chest causing him to stumble a step backwards.

"Are you crazy? Don't fucking do that!"

"Why not?" Dabi questioned, reaching out to his crush, grinning like a lovestruck fool. He lowered his head again only this time he angled away just before their lips touched.

"I like you. And I really like kissing you. I want…"

"Please stop talking." Shigaraki groaned, taking a step backwards, "Just… stop." He held his hand up in front of him, blocking Dabi from both speaking and from coming any closer. He didn't understand why Dabi was doing this. Any of it. Why him? Why was he tormenting him? They were both just going to end up hurt.

"Why?" Dabi replied stubbornly, lifting his arm and gripping Shigaraki's wrist to hold him in place. "Is it me? Or are you opposed to the PDA?"

"PDA?" Shigaraki scowled, though Dabi caught the subtle glance at his mouth. He grinned. That look was almost as good as hearing Shigaraki verbally admit that he liked kissing Dabi too. Almost. He would take it as a positive, Shigaraki wanted to kiss him. Yep. End of story.

"So, can I come see you later then, in the privacy of your room?"

"Let go of me." Shigaraki warned, his fingers curling. "Don't you get it, idiot? I could kill you. Just one slip of a finger. Takami was right, my hands are fuc…"

"There is nothing wrong with your hands!" Dabi threw in before Shigaraki could finish his sentence. Shigaraki laughed maniacally in return.

"You don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How exhausting it is to constantly think about what my hands are doing."

Dabi's brow furrowed.

He never thought about it like that. He assumed that the control Shigaraki had of quirk, and coincidentally his hands, came to him as naturally as breathing did. It was just another part of him like his unique red eyes. But now that Dabi really thought about it, Shigaraki had always used his quirk as an excusable defence to keep people at a distance - for as long as Dabi had known him anyway. Maybe that was reasonable. Maybe Shigaraki wasn't the antagonistic, surly boy everyone knew him to be. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt anyone?

Dabi knew that Shigaraki didn't want to hurt him, albeit it was said when he was not exactly sober, Shigaraki had said those exact words and often people were the most honest under the influence, their inhibitions lowered.

It all made sense why Shigaraki was so standoffish.

"You are always so leery around me." Dabi took a step forward, entering Shigaraki's personal space, "Does that mean I am worth the energy?"

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself." Shigaraki reprimanded.

Dabi grinned wider, tugging on Shigaraki's wrist to force him closer, but a new presence interrupted their play time.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind Shigaraki.

Concurrently, both boys transferred their eyes over to the newcomer.

It was Kai, and he looked overly alert, excited even, ready to intervene in what he thought was a fight. But when he realized Dabi was not actually a threat to either Shigaraki or himself he deflated, his long dark lashes fluttering downwards as he loosened his mask, settling it on his chin. He bounced his lazy gaze between the two boys.

"I thought you two were fighting. Guess I was wrong?" He eyed Dabi and the secure hold he had on Shigaraki's wrist, seemingly still uncertain about their actions.

"We're fine." Shigaraki assured, pulling his arm back. Dabi reluctantly complied, releasing him.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking that." Kai added, and then motioned over to Dabi with an indifferent wave of his gloved hand, "Isn't he buddies with that idiot bird boy? I didn't think you were friends."

"We're not." Shigaraki sneered.

"Oh. I see."

"He's joking. We're friends." Dabi quipped, not wanting Chisaki to think otherwise.

"I'm not joking." Shigaraki countered, austere.

"Oh, right. Yeah. We're more..." Dabi began to disclose, deadpan, but Shigaraki interjected before Dabi could finish his sentence and his entire body tensed up, hands balling into fists at his side.

"Shut up, Dabi!" He yelled. "Jesus." He turned on his heels and began to storm away. Two pairs of footsteps followed.

"Don't follow me!" He fumed.

"But you didn't answer my question." Dabi said, trying to keep up. "I want to talk to you about something."

"No!"

"No, you're not going to answer the question or is no the answer?"

"Tch." Shigaraki snorted, "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"If that's what you want."

"Fine." Shigaraki replied, picking up his pace.

"Fine?"

"Yeah. Now, go away."

With the answer he wanted, Dabi stopped immediately and snagged Chisaki's forearm to prevent him from going after Shigaraki too. He knew when enough was enough and Shigaraki had reached his social limit. He was becoming increasingly annoyed and it was very likely that he would fly off the handle if either of them continued after him.

"I suggest you remove your hand or you'll lose it." Kai threatened.

"Sure, but you're going to let him go." Dabi warned, the rise of his blue flames dancing hot in his palm and warming Kai's skin where he was held; a cautionary gesture that illustrated Dabi's intent - he was not above getting violent if it was necessary.

Kai shrugged out of Dabi's hold but wisely did not pursue Shigaraki.

"Whatever. I will be spending the rest of the day with him anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"We have work study together later." Kai disclosed before repositioning his mask to cover his mouth and nose.

"You got into the Fourth Kind Agency? Does he know that?" Dabi asked.

"I don't know. I was going to tell him now, hence why I was following him."

Dabi tilted his head, wondering why Shigaraki hadn't mentioned that he and Kai would be doing their work study together. Though, to be fair, he hadn't asked. He only asked if they were training together so the answer he received wasn't exactly a lie. What were the chances that Shigaraki didn't know that Kai was going to be working alongside him?

Either way, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Dabi anyway. Shigaraki wasn't particularly open about his life, he didn't solicit questions or make idle chatter, he only answered questions when prompted and he never started a conversation. This was no different, whether he had known about Chisaki or not.

"Well, good luck." Dabi offered before he began to walk. The period was almost over, it was time to head back.

"So, where are you doing your work study?" Kai asked, like he was genuinely interested, and he followed Dabi towards the main entrance of the facility, though keeping a wary distance behind.

"I don't think you need me to tell you that, do I? I'm sure you already know." Dabi ventured.

"Mm. I do, yes." Kai admitted then paused for dramatic effect, like he knew it would strike an ugly chord with Dabi. "Todoroki."

"Don't ever call me that!" Dabi directed, teeth grinding.

"But isn't that your name? Or maybe you prefer Toya."

Dabi whipped his head back over his shoulder, shooting daggers at Chisaki. The new kid was really starting to get on his nerves and he seemed to be doing it on purpose. What was his deal? Who was Kai Chisaki?

"It's Dabi." He enunciated. "Just Dabi."

"Pfft. Okay, Dabi." Kai shook his head, "Can't see what the big problem is, I was just trying to make conversation so chill."

"Whatever."

Dabi was relieved when Kai finally went quiet. Hopefully the dauntless smart ass had run out of impudent things to say. Though, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. He knew something else was coming and waited with bated breath.

"Must be nice though." Kai surmised, "Being the son of a pro hero. Endeavour. The renowned number two." He taunted, whistling low.

"Oh, fuck off. You don't know shit."

"Hmm. No, I think I get it now. It's a simple calculation really." Kai continued, "And your old man, he does seem like a bit of an asshole. No offence, but I'm not a fan."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us."


	9. Work and Play

**CHAPTER NINE - WORK AND PLAY**

Shigaraki had started to hate his patrols, like to the point where he dreaded going to his nightly internship at the Fourth Kind Agency. It wasn't that he didn't like the responsibility, or that he felt uncomfortable or inadequate as a hero-in-training, he was just bored - tired of the same mundane route and the absence of any real hero work.

That night was no different. Hours of walking with nothing new or exciting to report, just a couple of muggings here and a purse snatching there and that had pretty much summed it all up. It was police work, not hero work, but it was what all students were allocated before they graduated. Of course, some students got lucky and ran into trouble during their work studies coincidentally allowing them to act the hero, but Shigaraki hadn't been that fortunate.

He kicked absently at an empty soda can that had been discarded on the sidewalk, earning him a displeased look from some passersby. He ignored the glares and continued forward, leaving the littered can on the ground behind. After a dull, yet blessedly low crime night, he and Kai were officially off-duty and on their way back to the dorms after checking in and signing out at the agency.

"So, that was a huge waste of time." Kai proclaimed as he walked unassumingly beside Shigaraki.

Shigaraki snorted in response. He wasn't sure what Kai had been expecting on his first patrol but thought it involved a lot more action and adventure. Admittedly, he would have preferred that too, but it was what it was.

"Do you ever feel like all of this is not right for you?" Kai asked.

"You mean the patrols?" Shigaraki replied, "Everyone has to do it." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No, I mean… like everything. Being a Hero, with all these ridiculous rules and restrictions." Kai elaborated, watching Shigaraki from the corner of his eye. "Why are we even trying to be heroes? It seems a lot more fun on the other side."

Shigaraki whipped his head to the side, his brows drawn tightly together as he considered Kai's line of questioning. He legitimately didn't know how to answer him. His reasons were purely logical and had nothing to do with feelings, which was probably an issue within itself - he was born into a mutated world and people with quirks were raised to become heroes. Or villains. Simple as that. Though, why he had chosen the side of good was a mystery considering his problematic and controversial childhood influences.

That lack of conviction wasn't something he was going to share with Kai, however.

"I can see it, you know." Kai began, meeting Shigaraki's disconcerted gaze. "You're not like the others."

Shigaraki scratched frantically at his neck, narrowing his eyes at his new friend.

He wanted to disagree, and he wanted to defend himself from such outlandish accusations, but he couldn't find his words, or the right ones anyway. Kai knew nothing about him, yet, he wasn't entirely wrong. For as long as he could remember, Shigaraki had felt different from his classmates - through middle and elementary school he was an outcast, someone who did not belong, and UA High hadn't changed anything except, perhaps, offered some purpose to his ambiguity.

How had he seen through Shigaraki's hardened exterior?

"So, I see." Kai muttered. He thought Shigaraki's silence spoke volumes, and it made Kai even more fascinated with the surly boy.

Kai thought it was kind of funny how easily Shigaraki had managed to get under his skin and rearrange his priorities at UA High. The violently brief introduction to Shigaraki had piqued his interest, and then the random - though unconfirmed - gossip about misconduct and nonconformity that he had picked up from other students really sealed the deal and his obsession.

Shigaraki was like the antihero of UA High. Unconventional, but heroic nonetheless? Maybe? The jury was still out on that. Kai needed to know more before there was a clear ruling because the lines between good and bad were extremely blurred.

"You know, I think we're very much alike." Kai suggested, stepping into stride with Shigaraki.

"Oh, I doubt that."

Kai snickered behind his mask. "Sure, we are. With maybe the exception of wanting to be a hero." He clarified, casually waving a gloved hand in front of him.

"Why the fuck are you at UA High then?"

"Why are you?" Kai countered.

Shigaraki shook his head. He was not in the mood for this level of honest disclosure and especially not with Kai.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret."

"I'm not worried." Shigaraki affirmed lowering his eyes, as far as he was concerned this topic of conversation was over.

Luckily, Kai's amusement also seemed to have faded and he dropped whatever point he was trying to make. They walked in silence for a few yards, their heavy footsteps on the pavement the only sounds accompanying them as they entered UA High grounds.

"Oh, hey." Kai suddenly exclaimed, "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing." Shigaraki replied, shaking his head.

"Do you want to do something?"

"With you?"

"Yeah." Kai watched Shigaraki intently for an answer, but when he didn't get one added, "I heard you liked video games."

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"So, you do then?"

"Yes."

"See, we are alike. I play too."

Shigaraki grunted. "Having one thing in common doesn't mean we are alike, Kai."

"Mm, fine. I'll give you that. But I know it's not the only thing." He conceded. "And back to my earlier question, want to play together Friday night? We can team up in COD. Or something else? Red Dead?"

Shigaraki shifted his glance sideways, offering Kai a rare though subtle smile. Not one of the other students were interested in gaming, not like Shigaraki was. Though, to be fair, he never really asked, he just assumed. But the idea of sharing his hobby with Kai was surprisingly welcomed.

"Okay."

"Yeah? Cool, cool."

Ahead of them, the windows to the Alliance Dorm were lit up with a warm, yellow light. Most of the students would have returned from their internships by now and were probably in the common room excitedly discussing the events of the night at their respective agencies. At a jogging pace, he and Kai ascended the small set of stairs to the front doors and just as they hit the landing, a voice stopped them from entering inside.

"Look who finally made it back."

To their right, perched casually on the porch railing and leaning against a pillar for support was Dabi. He held a lit cigarette between his fingers, eyeing the other two boys suspiciously.

"Smoking on school grounds, smart." Shigaraki commented, scowling as Dabi grinned in return, lifting the smoke to his lips to take a drag.

_Stupid. Hot. Zombie. Boy. _Ugh. Shigaraki was both outraged and aroused.

"I never claimed to be smart." Dabi disclosed.

Beside him, Kai remained silent but Shigaraki could tell he was disgusted with Dabi's dirty habit. His forehead was creased, like he was scrunching his nose up behind his mask. The smoke didn't really bother Shigaraki, nor did the smell irritate him, but considering Kai's apparent OCD, Shigaraki understood why he would be opposed to it.

"I'm going inside." Kai muttered, clearly irked. "So, Friday night, your room or mine?"

"Mine. Bring your own gear."

"You got it." He offered Shigaraki a quick salute then turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shigaraki nodded and waited until the door had closed behind Kai before he took a few steps towards Dabi.

"Got a hot date?" Dabi teased as he approached.

"Shut up." Shigaraki barked in return, pressing his back against the wall and stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, "We're just going to play some COD or something."

"I don't know what that is."

"It's a video game." Shigaraki explained, and then noticing Dabi's disinterest followed it with, "It doesn't matter. It's not a date."

Dabi regarded Shigaraki silently, a cloud of white smoke whirling from his lips and then disappearing into thin air.

"Why haven't you asked me to play COB with you?"

"It's COD. Call of Duty." Shigaraki corrected, trying desperately to repress a grin, "And I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff."

Dabi shrugged. "I'm not."

"So that's why I didn't fucking ask." He explained and then went on to correct, "Well, one of the reasons."

"Heh. I could learn to like it. For you."

"Oh, please. Don't put yourself out on my account."

Dabi's responding chuckle was deep, almost dark in nature.

"Maybe I would like it." He took another drag of his smoke,

"Seriously, aren't you in enough trouble already?" Shigaraki asked, motioning towards Dabi's cigarette - the potential detention creator.

"What's another week of after school?"

Shigaraki's brow furrowed hard. He was about to reply with something snarky, as was his custom, but something caught his attention instead and it took all words right out of his mouth. It was the edge of a white bandage peeking out from the collar of Dabi's shirt. To Shigaraki, it looked like the bandage was wrapped diagonally from his chest over his shoulder covering quite a large expanse of skin.

Noticing where Shigaraki's eyes fell, Dabi waved it off.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Dabi butted out his cigarette and then tossed the waste in the garden behind him, disposing of it out of sight - like it had never been present in the first place. He hopped off the railing and back to his feet, his usual arrogance firmly back in place now.

"Are you concerned about my wellbeing, Mop Head?"

"Not particularly." Shigaraki replied, acting resignedly as he folded his arms collectively over his chest.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

Dabi turned to glance at the door to the dorms before looking back to Shigaraki, eyes honing in on where he stood. He still looked so uncomfortable and so self-aware of being alone with Dabi - it was almost painful to watch.

"What?" Shigaraki demanded after a few seconds of silence and the boys continued staring.

"Nothing." Dabi drawled, the corner of his mouth kicking up into an amused grin. The heat of Shigaraki's blush was warming at the intensity of his stare.

"God I fucking missed you." Dabi murmured, taking a cautious step closer.

"We were literally in class together all day, idiot." Shigaraki replied gruffly, though he didn't try to move away which was progress.

"That's not how I mean."

Shigaraki sucked in a small breath when Dabi reached him, long fingers curling around the drawstrings of his hoodie. He tugged firmly encouraging Shigaraki forward.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Dabi whispered, taking a final step closer. "Don't hurt me."

"Fine. But make it quick." He grumbled, shoulders stiff, cheeks flushing further. Dabi grinned, accepting his conflicting behaviour out of familiarity. Shigaraki's mouth often said yes while his body said no, or at least, a very reluctant maybe. Persistence was key.

Dabi grinned and tilted his head, shadow falling across Shigaraki's upturned face. He lifted his hand to cup Shigaraki's cheek and settled his mouth gently over Shigaraki's pursed lips. Shigaraki dropped his arms helplessly to his side in response, his defensive stand forgotten. He curled his restless fingers, hands balling up into tights fists surrendering to the kiss.

Emboldened by his crush's assent, Dabi swept his fingers slowly over Shigaraki's jawline and felt the boy shiver against him, lips parting in anticipation of Dabi's invading tongue. This was how their kisses always began, slow and sweet, Dabi taking the lead, Shigaraki passively following him in the motions. But once Dabi's tongue slid inside his mouth, deepening the kiss, the rest of Shigaraki's body was not quite so subdued. He unconsciously took a slight step closer, slender body pressing closer to Dabi.

Dabi moaned his approval against Shigaraki's mouth, fingers sliding back into the boys messy yet incredibly soft hair. When they broke off ten seconds later, gasping for breath, Shigaraki held a shaky hand up.

Dabi paused, his lips an inch from Shigaraki's palm, and three inches from Shigaraki's flushed mouth.

"That's it?" Dabi frowned, petting the other boy with reverence.

"I said to make it quick."

"But don't you feel better now?"

Shigaraki blushed, refusing to answer.

"Okay. Understood." Dabi yielded, trying not to look too wistful, and he carefully lowered the other boys threatening hand, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Dabi breathed, fingers slowly combing through Shigaraki's hair. When he didn't reply, Dabi continued, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's my birthday next week."

"Congratulations."

Dabi's eyes lit up with amusement.

"I'm having a party on the weekend, at my parent's place. They will be out of town so..."

Shigaraki scowled, knowing exactly where this was going, but hoping by some miracle he was wrong.

"Will you come?"

"No."

"Please? I want you to come."

"I don't like parties." Shigaraki grumbled, scratching his blunt nails up and down the side of his neck.

"But you like me." Dabi said leaning forward and stealing another quick kiss before Shigaraki could object to it.

"Tch." Shigaraki grunted, head tilting away.

"Come on. Everyone will be there."

"Everyone?"

"Yes." Dabi snickered.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm inviting everyone from Third Year."

"Why?"

"Hm. Because parties are better with a lot of people.

"That's debatable."

"How about a party of two then? You and me."

"Definitely not."

"Just come to the party. I won't have any fun without you." Dabi pleaded, almost pouting.

Shigaraki scoffed. "Oh, please. What kind of guilt trip is that?"

Dabi tried desperately to repress a grin. "Hopefully an effective one."

"Will that idiot bird be there?"

"He's my best friend, Mop Head, so yeah, he'll be there." Dabi rationalized.

"I will trade his presence for my presence."

"That's unreasonable, no deal." Dabi shook his head, thumb brushing gently over the high point on Shigaraki's cheek.

"Whatever. It's a maybe. And only if Kurogiri is interested. Then I will think about it." Shigaraki said, hoping that his best-friends mutual dislike of Dabi was enough to ignore an invite. It was highly probable.

"I will bribe him if I have too."


	10. Friday

CHAPTER TEN - FRIDAY

~ _Dabi and Kurogiri, Friday Afternoon ~_

The bell ending the school day died down. The series of doors had already slammed open, the stampede in full effect.

Dabi, head and shoulders above a number of students, squeezed in between traffic going both ways, looking for - of all people - Kurogiri. Usually he was easier to spot, but Dabi had to remember Kurogiri could easily disappear in an instant if he wanted to. And being that it was officially the weekend, he probably had somewhere to be in a hurry. Maybe. What did Dabi know? He and Kurogiri were not really friends, actually he knew very little about Shigaraki's best friend - outside of what he learned from being in classes with him.

He was about to give up on his location mission when, speaking of the devil, Kurogiri was walking towards him, his bored expression turning into one of annoyance in preparation for an unwanted interaction with Dabi no doubt. Dabi naturally had to smirk and if there was a wall present to lean on, he would have lazily leaned in and blocked his way. As it was, he merely stepped directly in front of Kurogiri's path, pausing for a few seconds before getting to the point. Kurogiri looked like he wanted to hit him. Or worse.

"So… I was thinking."

"Funny."

"Yeah. It happens sometimes."

"Were you concentrating really hard?"

"I was. This is really important, you know." Before Kurogiri could deflect with more sarcasm, Dabi continued, "So you got the invite to my party?"

"I'm pretty sure the entire school got the invite to your party."

"Just our year."

"So almost everyone."

"Well, I want _everyone _to come." Dabi said, emphasis on the word everyone. "Are you going to come?"

'Why do you care?" Kurogiri asked, head tilting to the side. He wasn't sure why Dabi was so interested in his RSVP all of a sudden.

Dabi chewed on his lower lip, combing his fingers back through his hair. "Look. I'm just going to be honest with you." He started, "It might land me in a whole lot of trouble with a certain mutual… friend but…"

"Ah." Kurogiri interjected, before a Dabi could finish his sentence. "This is about Shigaraki."

Dabi eyed the other boy. "Yes."

"Are you two dating or something?"

"What!?" Shocked, Dabi almost choked on his own words.

"No? Just making out then?"

"We're not…" Dabi stopped himself there. What was the point of denying or lying about it? No, he and Shigaraki were not officially dating but that was the end game. Well, at least for Dabi it was anyway. Kurogiri was bound to find out the truth eventually - once Shigaraki got comfortable and accepted the idea of being in a relationship.

"Is it that obvious?" Dabi asked.

"Depends." Kurogiri shrugged, "I like to think I know Shigaraki pretty well, so to me, yeah, something is different between you two." He explained. "And let's face it, the whole class has noticed you have both been more… amicable with each other these days. It's not just me."

"Right."

"I mean, he hasn't said anything directly to me, and I didn't really think you two were... doing whatever it is you're doing, I'm sure no one does, but I knew something had changed."

"Regrettably, I am not _doing _anything with Shigaraki that I couldn't talk to you about. I won't go into details of course, because he'd probably kill me, but I could and still manage to keep it PG rated. Mostly." Dabi explained with a smug grin.

"Please stop. That's already TMI."

"Anyways, back to the party." Dabi began, "He said he would come if you did."

"That does not sound like something Shigaraki would say."

"Scouts honor." Dabi responded, holding two fingers up with sincerity.

"Were you ever in the scouts?"

"Er no. But they've got pretty good morals and codes and shit, right?"

Kurogiri looked at him, unimpressed. "He wants me to say no."

"Yeah, I think he's counting on it. That's why I am here politely requesting that you come to the party. I really like him, and I want him there. I need him to be there."

Kurogiri sighed, resigned to help for God's knows why. Maybe it was more for Shigaraki's benefit than it was for Dabi's. His best friend didn't trust easily, and he didn't have many friends, so if Shigaraki was willing to allow Dabi close to him, maybe it was worth fostering that friendship or relationship or whatever it was they had now.

"I'll see what I can do." Kurogiri stepped around Dabi and continued down the hall. "No promises though."

"Hey, thank you! I'll owe you one." Dabi couldn't contain his excitement, fist pumping silently behind Kurogiri's retreating back.

_~ Shigaraki and Kai, Friday Night ~_

"Ha Ha! Die Freaks!" Yelled Kai at his screen as he blasted away, shooting anything and everything in sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Barked Shigaraki, tugging his headset down and peeking over the edge of his laptop at his new friend.

"Killing Mexican Outlaws."

"We were supposed to keep that one dude alive for the bounty, idiot."

"Ah fuck. I died." Kai grumbled, removing his headset and tossing it absently onto the floor. He had hoped to show Shigaraki up by charging in head first but apparently the other boy had already mastered the game. "My bad."

Shigaraki snickered and shook his head. "That's what you get for trying to take on the entire Del Lobo Gang by yourself. I was just behind you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai's scowl grew deeper as Shigaraki smiled triumphantly.

"Are you going to spawn back in or what?"

"Let's take a break, my eyes are starting to hurt." Kai sighed, putting his laptop aside. He turned to look back over his shoulder at Shigaraki who was lounged comfortably on his bed, his back against the headboard.

"Amateur." Shigaraki mumbled, teasing the other boy with a grin.

"You haven't been sitting on the floor for the past two hours. My ass is numb." He got up to his feet and grabbed his soda before plopping down onto Shigaraki's bed.

"I'm joking, dick." Shigaraki said, reaching for his bottle of water. "Pass the Dorito's."

Kai grinned in return, shuffling further onto the bed and offering a new unopened bag of Cool Ranch which he had recently learned were Shigaraki's favourite.

"Thanks for the sweatshirt by the way." Kai said, crossing his legs and tugging on the end of the material. It was a heavy black hoodie that fit him almost perfectly. They were so similar in size and apparently, they also had the same internal climate control issues. Always cold.

"I want it back before you leave."

Kai snorted a laugh, "Fine. Black is your colour anyway."

"Oh, you noticed." Shigaraki replied, sarcastic

"It's hard not to notice. Everything is black."

"Good for hiding blood."

Kai's brows popped up.

"I'm joking." Shigaraki exclaimed.

"True though."

Shigaraki eyed his new friend before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

"So, are you going to Dabi's party?" Kai asked breaking off half a Twizzler and chewing the flavoured licorice.

"What?" Shigaraki stammered.

"You got the invite, right? For next weekend."

"Oh. Yeah." Heat immediately flooded Shigaraki's cheeks and he glowered at Kai. "I don't know if I'll go. Probably not." He sniffled with disregard and lowered his chin, playing it off like it was nothing, no big deal.

"Really? That's… surprising." Kai commented.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Well, you and Dabi seem pretty close."

Shigaraki scoffed in contention.

"So, you're not? Actually, at first I didn't think you were friends at all but…"

"I just… Parties are not my thing." Shigaraki interjected before he and Kai went down the complicated friendship rabbit hole. "Too many people, too much noise. No thanks."

"Hm. I guess I can understand that." Kai concluded, "We can hang out or something instead. I don't think I'll go either."

"Oh, let me guess, you don't like parties either?" Shigaraki ventured, thinking Kai was only going along with his weekend plans because he was trying to get into Shigaraki's good books.

"I like parties fine. But me and Dabi aren't really friends." Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Shigaraki took a deep drink from his water bottle, "Can we get back to the game or are you still being a little bitch?" He taunted, trying to diverge the conversation away from Dabi and his stupid party. He dragged his laptop back in front of him and repositioned his headset.

"Ass." Kai leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up his own laptop and headset from the floor, resting the gear comfortably on his crossed legs, "Don't get upset if I accidently shoot you in the back."

_~ Shigaraki, Kai and Kurogiri, Sometime early early Saturday Morning ~_

"Are you dead again?"

Kai scowled at the other boy. Truth be told, he just wasn't as good a gamer as Shigaraki was but that was no reason to rub it in his face. Also, they had been playing for hours, Kai was having trouble focusing.

"Oh c'mon, quit sulking. We're a team remember? If you die, I lose too." Shigaraki paused and then tilted his head, like he was pondering something. "If anything, I should be the one brooding. You shoot like a fucking storm trooper. Couldn't hit a…"

An empty water bottle whooshing past Shigaraki's head stopped him mid-sentence.

"Shut up." Kai grumbled.

"Missed again! You just proved my point, idiot." Shigaraki asserted. And even though he looked ticked off, Kai couldn't contain his grin, amused by the casual and comfortable banter between him and his new friend.

Pound, pound, pound. Both boys started at the sudden knocking on Shigaraki's door. "Yeah?" Shigaraki answered, tugging his headset down.

"It's me."

Kurogiri.

Shigaraki set his laptop aside and then hopped off his bed to open the door for his best friend.

"You're up late."

"Yeah. I can hear everything from my room you know." Kurogiri was leaning against the door frame, his cell phone in his hand. He looked bored - although perked up a little at the sight of Kai sitting on Shigaraki's bed.

"You two look comfortable." He commented, observing the nest of drinks and junk food they had created on the bed. He snickered at Kai, who merely raised his brows.

"Hi." Kai greeted with a quick wave.

Kurogiri nodded his head in return before strolling into the room. Shigaraki closed the door behind him.

"You want to take over? I am being completely destroyed." Kai declared.

"Understatement." Shigaraki mumbled, Kai's mouth settled into a hard line. Kurogiri snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"So, what's up?" Shigaraki asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You see Dabi's invite?"

Shigaraki rolled his eyes and quickly returned to his spot on the bed, his head falling back and hitting the wall behind with a loud thud.

"We're not going." Kai answered, speaking for both of them. He offered Kurogiri a rope of licorice from his opened bag of Twizzlers. Since he had started at UA, he and Kurogiri hadn't really spent that much time together, he was hoping they could be friends too. "We already talked about it."

With an arched brow, Kurogiri accepted the offered candy, "You making decisions together now?"

"No." Shigaraki hissed, rolling his head back up to look at his friend. "I just said I'm not going."

"And I want to go. But I don't really know anyone so if Shigaraki isn't going then I'm not either."

"I kind of want to go." Kurogiri revealed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What?" Shigaraki replied, dismayed. He scowled. "Why?"

"Aren't you a little interested in seeing the Todoroki Family Home? I mean, Endeavor lives there. How often do you get a chance to see the home of a Pro?"

"I don't think he's going to be there." Kai interjected.

"I know." Kurogiri countered, "I'm still curious though."

Shigaraki eyed his best friend suspiciously. Why the interest suddenly? Kurogiri never gave Dabi a second thought, and he definitely wouldn't have accepted an invitation from him - for anything. What had changed? Not a second later, realization hit him smack in the face and heat flooded his cheeks. Did Kurogiri know something? Had Dabi actually talked to him? And if he had, what did Kurogiri know? What was he hiding?

"Since when do you give a shit about Endeavor?" He questioned. Kai glanced over at Shigaraki before looking back at Kurogiri. He knew he was missing something but didn't want to seem like a third wheel. It probably didn't matter.

"I don't." He replied confidently, and then added. "But why not go? Could be fun."

Shigaraki scoffed.

"Kai, you want to go right?" 

"Ah." Again, he glanced quickly over at Shigaraki. "Yeah. I'd go. If you both do."

Shigaraki huffed and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"We don't have to stay long or anything. Drop in and drop out." Kurogiri reasoned with his best friend, pushing the subject gently and trying to make the idea of going to the party somewhat more appealing. He had to tread lightly and gauge the other boy's reaction based on the words he was saying. The current outlook was positive, Shigaraki was close to accepting the invitation but one wrong word and it could turn ugly really quick.

He was fine either way, whether they went to the party or not did not matter to Kurogiri. He was doing this only for Shigaraki, and coincidentally, partly for Dabi as well. He said he would try and get his friend to the party, with no promises. He was fulfilling his side of their agreement.

"That's a good compromise." Kai agreed, biting back a grin. He didn't want to seem too keen, but he was kind of looking forward to going to Dabi's party with Shigaraki. He didn't care to go by himself.

"So how about it?" Kurogiri asked, hopeful.

"Okay, fine." Shigaraki finally muttered, "I'll fucking go to the stupid party. Can we stop talking about it already?"


	11. Extraordinary Day

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - EXTRAORDINARY DAY**

_**~ MORNING ~**_

Shigaraki arrived just before the bell. This was very atypical of him - and he was especially flustered because in the mad rush to get to class on time he had left his hoodie in his room. He felt exposed without it. And cold.

Unfortunately, and to add to his already growing level of discomfort, his usual seat at the back of the room had been usurped by another student taking advantage of his tardiness. Shigaraki frowned, hesitating in the doorway, not sure where to sit. Noticing his uncertainty, Kurogiri mouthed a quick apology for not being able to keep Shigaraki's usual seat and he shrugged his shoulders.

Shigaraki scanned the classroom, his eyes finally resting on the front of the room by the window, where Dabi usually sat… And was sitting, smiling when their eyes met. He inclined his head slightly to the left, trying to draw Shigaraki's attention to the empty desk - save where Dabi's bag was sitting, seemingly holding the seat for him.

Exhaling, Shigaraki passed the first row of desks to take his seat, catching a nasty glare from Takami who had been relegated to stare at the back of Dabi's head. Dabi reached a long arm over, removing his bag so Shigaraki could slide into place - which he did with an irritated scowl. Dabi grinned, leaning in.

"Hi."

"Hi." Shigaraki mumbled, trying his best to remain polite despite falling right into Dabi's perfectly laid trap.

"You look exceptionally disheveled this morning, Mop Head. Have a rough night?"

"Shut up." Shigaraki grumbled, trying to ignore his desk neighbor, which was easier said than done. Even though they were just sitting nearby - nothing inappropriate, Shigaraki couldn't help flushing at the proximity.

Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying them any attention, like it wasn't unusual for them to be sitting together. Half the students were already nodding off.

Planting his elbow on the desk, Shigaraki rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and kept his gaze focused on the front of the room. Mr. Aizawa arrived not a second too soon and immediately began the morning's lecture.

A piece of notebook paper slid in the way of Shigaraki's open book. He started, glancing up in confusion. Then over, realizing the note had come from Dabi.

Dabi was waiting, smiling faintly, though not looking directly at Shigaraki. He nodded his head, gesturing for Shigaraki to look down again.

Shigaraki did reluctantly, reading the note.

_I had a dream about you last night._

Shigaraki glanced back up, making a face. He didn't need to know this, and even more importantly, he did not want to hear or talk about Dabi's lewd dreams. And especially not in class. He could just be jumping to unfair assumptions, though. Maybe Dabi's dream was not as indecent as Shigaraki was anticipating. It was unlikely, but possible.

He scrunched up the piece of paper and moved it aside, deciding it was better to avoid the note than start something with Dabi.

A second later, another note slid across again. Shigaraki's pen skid across his book before he realized, and he breathed in sharply, frowning in disapproval.

Dabi wrote: _It was really really good. I didn't get ANY sleep afterwards._

Shigaraki blushed, his pen poised in the air. His hand shook a bit. He didn't know how to respond to that.

_Maybe keep it to yourself. _He quickly scribbled out, returning the paper to Dabi. He leaned forward and bent his arm across his desk, semi-hiding and wishing he had his hoodie.

Without fail, the note crinkled its way into his line of vision.

_I wish it was last period, this is going to be the longest day of my life. Want to come to my room after class? We can recreate my dream._

Gritting his teeth, Shigaraki looked up to make sure Mr. Aizawa's back was turned before he quickly wrote back: _Sorry. No thanks._

He saw Dabi grin from the corner of his eye. Then he was writing again. He passed the note back.

_Damn. I guess I will have to take care of business myself. Shame. I swear I am going to get carpal tunnel from all the jerking off I'm doing. I thought you cared about my well-being Mop Head? Help me out._

_Shigaraki wrote back immediately: No. And seriously, is that all you think about?_

_I am a normal teenage boy so basically yes. Don't you? _Dabi replied, adding a winky smiley emoticon to the end of his note.

Shigaraki's face heated even further, his pen frozen, reading over the last reply. He should have never started replying to the note, he had regrets. _No. I guess I'm not normal._

After scanning the note, Dabi physically shifted his shoulders, turning to look at Shigaraki who pretended not to see the movement. He had one brow arched.

"Hey." He whispered.

"What?"

"Did you decide about my party?"

Shigaraki sighed and dropped his chin against his arms - which were folded neatly on top of his desk. He wanted to say no of course, but Dabi looked so hopeful and eager. Truthfully, he, Kurogiri and Kai had already agreed to go to the party together, but he still wasn't one-hundred percent sure about it. And he wasn't ready to make that final commitment, least not to Dabi. Not yet. But how could he say no?

On the flip side, Dabi had dropped the obscene subject of their prior conversation which was a welcomed change. Shigaraki would run with it.

"_If_ I come, I'm not staying long." He muttered, heat flooding his face once again. He glanced quickly over at Dabi whose grin had grown wider. Shigaraki was amazed how something so small like agreeing to go to his party would make Dabi so happy. So stupid. It was such a simple gesture.

Dabi nodded and pushed the note they had been passing back and forth over to Shigaraki.

_Meet me at the bleachers at lunch. _Shigaraki noticed the roughly drawn heart before he could scan over the text. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then balled up the note, tucking it out of sight.

"Okay." He simply replied, eyes fixed forward.

Distracted from note passing and the mostly non-verbal conversation, Shigaraki jumped when the bell rang. Dabi snickered under his breath, reaching over and stealing the trashed paper back from Shigaraki. When Shigaraki glanced up dazed, Dabi was getting up to his feet, his vibrant blue eyes twinkling. "I'm keeping this."

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

"I won't share it with anyone. Don't worry." Dabi quickly added. And as Shigaraki came to his feet, he felt the shock of Dabi's warm mouth touch his cheek and pull away again, a brief kiss that hopefully no one noticed.

Shigaraki scowled and shoved him aside. He wanted to curse and chew the other boy out for his daring but didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. And they had to get to the gym to change for their practical training class, they didn't have time to loiter about.

"Try that again and I'll rip those piercings from your face." He grinned manically. Annoyed at how Dabi was looking so pleased with himself and the stolen kiss.

"Kinky."

"Tch. Go away."

"Mmk. I'll see you at lunch." Dabi snickered and brushed his hand, thumb stroking the inside of Shigaraki's palm, teasing the skin. And then he was moving away, jogging to catch up to Takami who was huffing and storming off ahead of the rest of the class, still bitter about his uprooting.

Shigaraki stood there awkwardly, hovering just outside the doorway, and surprisingly - though hating himself for it - enjoying the way his hand tingled as he watched Dabi's tall, dark head disappear down the hall.

_**~ LUNCH ~**_

Dabi was late.

Shigaraki checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, chiding himself for being in such a selfish hurry to rush outside and avoid Kurogiri and Kai - who would've absolutely questioned him about his alternate plans for lunch. Now, he was standing alone beneath the bleachers, trying to cling to the tiny ray of sunshine that was peeking through the seats. He should have just met Dabi in the hallway, they could have gone outside together. What an idiot.

Shigaraki was in the process of turning around and heading back to the main building when Dabi approached him, his tall head blocking out the sun, at least from where Shigaraki stood. He looked almost Angelic haloed by the light, but Shigaraki knew that was all very deceiving. Dabi was literally the devil. But that didn't stop Shigaraki's cheeks from flushing with heat at the sight of him, however. Dammit. Why was he so attracted to Dabi? He didn't get it all. Especially because whenever the zombie boy opened his stupid mouth Shigaraki wanted to hit him. On the flip side, those eyes, damn those hypnotizing blue orbs lured him in every time.

He thought maybe those conflicting sentiments maybe proved that there wasn't really anything for Shigaraki to get, maybe there was no rhyme or reason for why one person was attracted to another, just like the way Shigaraki couldn't help his interest in Dabi.

His fascination grinned, eyelashes lowering when he met Shigaraki's annoyed gaze and without a single word of greeting Dabi stepped into Shigaraki's personal space and reached for his chin, angling Shigaraki's face up for a kiss.

Shigaraki almost forgot where he was and that they weren't supposed to be doing this. It wasn't just about how self-conscious PDA made him. It was more because he felt so out of control when Dabi kissed him, like he wasn't thinking straight. His hands were always so restless. Not to mention other students were passing them, walking across the field close to them. Too close to them.

As these thoughts trickled into Shigaraki's awareness, he blocked Dabi's mouth just before their lips touched with a quickly raised hand. Dabi immediately drew back, and sensing his unease smiled before laying a hand on Shigaraki's shoulder. The warmth of his palm did make Shigaraki feel a little better.

"Why are you so cruel?" Dabi whispered through an amused grin. "I've been wanting to kiss you since last night. Well, obviously I want more but i'm pretty sure what I actually want would be crossing a definite line. At school anyway."

"Tch."

Dabi's grin grew wider and he swept his hand slowly down Shigaraki's arm.

"Why are we out here, Dabi?" Shigaraki grumbled, scratching at the side of his neck just above the collar of his shirt. "It's fucking cold."

"Do you want me to hold you?"

Shigaraki huffed, making a face at Dabi before jerking his head away.

"I'm very warm."

"No. Thank you." Shigaraki said. Scratch, scratch, scratch.

Dabi's brow furrowed and he placed his hand over Shigaraki's - stopping him from drawing blood with his blunt nails as he raked them roughly over his skin.

"I wanted to ask you something. I was going to wait a bit longer but… after my dream last night, and then seeing you this morning… I need to ask you now."

"I swear if this is about your party again i'm…"

"No." Dabi interjected, chuckling. "It's not about the party."

Shigaraki waited, his neck tingling. He wanted to scratch so bad.

"I want to go out."

"You want to go out? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go?"

"No, that's ah... that's not what I mean." Dabi's lip twitched. "I want to go out _with _you. Like officially. You and me."

Shigaraki stopped breathing and immediately resumed his frantic scratching. He just needed something to do, he was so anxious.

"You're not serious?" He pulled away from Dabi, taking a step back and forcing Dabi to drop his hand. He frowned a little.

"I am. Absolutely, completely, and utterly serious." Dabi replied, brows drawn. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction. He thought maybe if he showed Shigaraki how serious he was, it would make him more comfortable with the idea of being in an actual public relationship with him. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"Don't you want to give it a try?"

"Why? What's wrong with what we have now?"

"Shigaraki," Dabi started in a low soothing tone. It was that velvety voice that really got under Shigaraki's skin too. He really was the devil.

Dabi stepped in closer, and Shigaraki tried to lean away. "I really like you. And it's not just about sex or…"

"Oh God. Stop." Shigaraki cringed, looking away, and he rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"So... you do want to have sex?" Dabi asked, brow arched. Shigaraki scoffed in return. Dabi had misread his reaction.

"No, I didn't…"

"What are you so afraid of?" Dabi added, "Is it because I am a guy? If I had a pair of tits would you be okay with this?"

"You really are an idiot."

Dabi's mouth settled into a hard line. Silent for a moment as he stared at Shigaraki.

"Kurogiri knows, you know."

Shigaraki lifted his head with a snap. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. He figured it out on his own. And he seems pretty cool with it."

"What exactly does that mean? What does he know?"

"About us."

"There is no us."

"I want there to be." Dabi reiterated. "You like me, don't you?"

"Dabi…"

"Answer the question."

Shigaraki scowled but couldn't keep up the facade. He wasn't naive, and he knew that they were cultivating something more meaningful than just a friendship but it was still hard for him to come to terms with it.

"I… like you."

Dabi smiled and slid his hand beneath the light hair at the side of Shigaraki's face, stroking his smooth cheek. "I want people to know that you are my…"

"I need some time." Shigaraki cut him off, stepping away but Dabi reached out and took his forearm, trying to stop him from leaving.

"I understand." Dabi said, stepping closer again. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I had to make my move. We don't have much time left at UA, and I don't want to miss…" Dabi shook his head, letting that thought trail off. "We've already wasted so much time already. I want you to be my boyfriend." He said, almost pleading.

Shigaraki's brows pulled tightly together. He was trying to stare at Dabi's skewed tie, a desperate effort not to look at his face - even though they were so very close.

"Look at me." Dabi beckoned. Still speaking softly, but it was a stern command.

Shigaraki shook his head stubbornly then turned his cheek away, reeling away from Dabi's touch. Then the heat of the other boy's hand fell away. It was quiet, save for their uneven breathing. Dabi didn't say anything. He might have been frowning. Shigaraki couldn't be sure - he was looking down at his sneakers. Pathetic.

"If you don't want the same thing that I do then… you should just tell me now and I'll… stop." Dabi mumbled. He brushed the light hair away from Shigaraki's eyes and then slowly turned, walking away, gravel crunching below his shoes.


	12. The Problem With Relationships

**CHAPTER TWELVE – THE PROBLEM WITH RELATIONSHIPS…**

Monday had ended as quickly as it had begun, Tuesday disappeared just the same and in what seemed like a blink of an eye the end of the week had arrived. Shigaraki wasn't sure how the days had passed by so quickly - wasn't the age old saying "time flies when you are having fun?" He was not having fun; his week had been miserable - what was the deal?

Sighing, Shigaraki planted his elbow on his desk and dropped his chin into the palm of his hand.

Aizawa was droning on about trigonometric ratios, the thales theorem and fucking right triangles - or something - words that were merging together into something that made absolutely no sense to Shigaraki because he was just staring forward and wondering just how angry Dabi was with him.

Though maybe angry was the wrong word. Disappointed? Yes, probably. Either way, Shigaraki knew he had royally screwed up. Dabi had been giving him the cold shoulder all week and the distance had been eating away at him, dooming Shigaraki into a depressive funk.

"_I want to go out with you. Like officially."_ Dabi had said - and for once - utterly serious.

Shigaraki shifted his lazy gaze to the front of the room where Dabi sat by the window. He wanted to believe Dabi was kidding. And Shigaraki had wanted him to take it back. But Dabi wanted an answer, and it felt like if Shigaraki couldn't give him the right one - the answer that _he _wanted - well it appeared they weren't going to be _friends _any longer.

Would everything just go back to the way it was?

Was that what Shigaraki wanted?

_No. He hated the idea!_

Habitually, he scratched at his neck, like it would give him some sense of comfort. It didn't, of course. He still felt like the worst person in the world. A complete ass. And a coward - all of which were very likely deserving.

_Ugh._

When had their simple, and, often at times, affectionate friendship become so complicated? They were just supposed to get along - to stop fighting and maybe not try to kill each other during training or exams. Now he was contemplating if he could grow the balls to be Dabi's boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. _Why was that label so damn scary?

Logically, it was just a word - and it wasn't really the title that unnerved him but instead the physical aspect that came along with it. What kind of relationship could they have if Shigaraki couldn't even touch him properly? It's not like Shigaraki hadn't thought about it before, he knew that they were headed in that direction, but he was so anxious about hurting Dabi that he automatically pushed even just the idea of a relationship aside.

Until now. Now, he was actually considering what he was prepared to do. He couldn't deny that Dabi's absence in his day-to-day life hadn't affected him, but could he make that one big important step? Years of dissociation and reservation were not easy habits to break but, he had to start somewhere, right?

With a groan, he closed his eyes and then brought his face down to the desk. Aizawa was going on about fractions or altitudes or some shit now. Shigaraki was trying to suffocate himself with his class notes and the fold of his arm. Maybe some unconsciousness would bring him some clarity.

He almost succeeded in his asphyxiation when Kurogiri kicked him in the shin.

Shigaraki looked up with a scowl, glaring at his best friend.

"Stop sleeping." He said with a snicker.

"Shut up." Shigaraki mumbled in return.

"Do you ever think that maybe if you actually slept at night you wouldn't be so pissy during the day?"

Shigaraki wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. Kurogiri knew that insomnia was just another part of his sparkling personality. It couldn't be helped - and it wasn't like he chose it to be like that, he just never could sleep for consecutive hours. Not, for as long as he could remember anyway.

He lowered his chin back against his folded arms and resumed staring at the back of Dabi's head, wondering if he could convince the other boy to talk to him - to give Shigaraki a chance to explain his… misgivings.

The bell rang interrupting Shigaraki's thoughts, and then Mr. Aizawa was yelling at the more eager students who were already getting up from their desk, reminding them of the homework due after the weekend. And, of course, the consequences of not handing it on time.

Of their little trio, Kurogiri was the first to get up and then Kai.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Kuorgiri asked, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

Shigaraki wasn't paying attention, he was too preoccupied with trying to track Dabi as everyone rushed to leave the classroom and get their Friday nights started. He hadn't heard a word Kurogiri said.

"Please tell me it's not another video game night."

Kai chuckled and appropriately began to chatter in response. Blah, blah, blah. Again, Shigaraki wasn't listening.

"I'll ah… I'll meet up with you guys later. I've got… some things." Shigaraki chewed on his lower lip, distractedly grabbing his bag and sliding out of the desk.

"What things?" Kurogiri questioned, curious.

"Things." Shigaraki added, and then he was walking absently towards the door.

The classroom emptied out and Shigaraki turned out into the hall, searching for just one student among many. That particular someone just so happened to knock him in the shoulder.

"Careful, Mop Head."

Dabi loomed, reaching out one hand to prevent Shigaraki from toppling off balance.

Shigaraki flushed uncomfortably, looking up at the slightly taller boy expectantly - but Dabi only offered him a quick apology for almost knocking him over, and then continued walking, following the flow of students down the hall.

_What the fuck?_

Shigaraki was momentarily stunned, so much so that he froze on the spot. He swallowed with difficulty, and then spun around, staring at the back of Dabi's retreating figure. He really wasn;t going to talk to him!

"Hey!" He called out, jogging to catch up to Dabi. "Wait." Shigaraki pleaded and when he was within grabbing distance, he carefully seized Dabi's forearm, willing him to stop. "Please don't ignore me."

Dabi slowly turned.

Almost toe-to-toe, he looked down at Shigaraki, smiling affably before lifting his hand to brush the light hair away from Shigaraki's eyes - just like he always did.

"You really need a haircut." His fingertips brushed Shigaraki's cheek, then swept along his jawline before his hand fell away.

"That's it?" Shigaraki said, dismayed. He breathed in and Dabi waited, clearly expecting an explanation or an apology or some reason why Shigaraki was holding him up from whatever Friday night plans he had.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier this week and how I… reacted."

Dabi didn't say anything, watching Shigaraki with what seemed to be an equal amount of hope and regret. Shigaraki could only assume Dabi had a similarly rough week.

"I was just… I got a little freaked out. But I've had a chance to think about it now."

Still no response.

"I feel really fucking shitty you know." He admitted, falling back to lean against a row of lockers and pushing his fingers roughly back through his hair.

"I do too." Dabi admitted. "You don't have to feel guilty, Shigaraki. I get it."

"No, you don't get it. If you understood why I reacted the way I did then you wouldn't have ignored me all week." Shigaraki replied shaking his head. "I should have explained. I didn't say anything because I couldn't think straight at the time. But all week I've been thinking about it and feeling like a complete idiot."

"You are an idiot." Dabi drawled, lip twitching. Shigaraki couldn't help smiling back, appreciative of Dabi's smart mouth - even during a difficult conversation. It made it a lot easier for him.

"But I think, maybe, I was being a bit unreasonable. I put you on the spot and in my mind, I already knew how I wanted it to play out. When it didn't go as I planned, well, I got pretty bummed out. I shouldn't have ignored you."

Shigaraki half grinned.

"You're not scared of anything, are you?" He said softly, almost whispering it to himself, and then shook his head. That's not really what he meant but he was going with it. "I mean, you're so much braver than I am. I wish… I want to be more like that - to be able to do things without worrying about…" Shigaraki paused and his chin dropped. He turned his hands over, so he could look down at his cursed palms. "It would be so much easier if I wasn't so fucking afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Dabi asked, head tilting slightly.

"Of hurting someone." Shigaraki swallowed and then raised his head, adding, "Of hurting you."

"Do you think that's really going to happen?"

Shigaraki nodded his head and stuffed his hands deep into the pouch pocket of his hoodie. He was absolutely convinced that as soon as he got too comfortable something would go wrong, something terrible would happen. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Even to that day, he sometimes destroyed things that he didn't mean to. Just the other night, when he had finally been able to fall asleep, he relaxed his hand for only a moment and almost decayed one of the pillows on his bed.

"I know you would never hurt me. Not on purpose."

"Well, I don't want to accidently do it either." Shigaraki stressed, attempting a shaky smile. He was incredibly relieved that Dabi still had some faith in him - all things considered, even if he lacked the same faith in himself.

"And to think, just a couple of months ago you wouldn't have hesitated." Dabi chuckled low. "Daily threats of death were not uncommon. I kind of got used to it."

Shigaraki scoffed. "Shut up." He joked, glancing away and then back again. Dabi was watching him intently, "They were empty threats."

He nodded with a knowing grin, "I know."

For a moment both boys went quiet, silently regarding the other – more optimistic but still unsure.

Shigaraki was the first to speak again.

"Dabi?"

"Yeah?"

Now that Shigaraki had gotten some of his worries off his chest and out into the open he was feeling a lot more confident. And encouraged. Dabi hadn't flinched, none of the things Shigaraki had explained seemed to bother or discourage him.

"Do you still want to go ou-"

Wrapped up in their own little world, both boys startled at the sound of a door being forcefully pushed open and then slamming shut – interrupting their "moment". They reeled back at the voice that followed, Dabi exceptionally rattled.

"Toya!"

This was no ordinary voice - it didn't come from a student or from one of the faculty members. No, this commanding presence was not someone you expected to hear or see in the halls of UA High.

This was Endeavor! This was Dabi's Father!

_Holy shit_. What was Endeavor doing at UA?

"Fuck me." Dabi audibly sighed and stepped away from Shigaraki, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Shigaraki immediately flicked his hood up over his head, glad to have the cover to hide his face behind as Endeavor stomped towards them.

He glanced over at Dabi before returning his wary gaze back to the number two Hero. Shigaraki had never met the man in person, just seen him from afar, but up this close - well Shigaraki immediately understood why he had a reputation of being so formidable. Endeavor was extremely tall, and sturdily built - his biceps alone were probably thicker than Shigaraki's entire body.

"Hello, Father." Dabi greeted as he approached.

"You were supposed to be outside five minutes ago." Endeavor grumbled, shifting his steely blue eyes briefly over to Shigaraki.

"Yeah. It's just five minutes." Dabi replied snidely.

"Get moving. Your brother is already outside waiting in the car." He continued to walk, heading in the wrong direction of the great outdoors, and the entrance he had just come through. Shigaraki could only assume he was going to visit the teachers while he was on school grounds. Seemed likely. He was very familiar with the school and the faculty.

"Yes, Father." Dabi chirped, rolling his eyes.

Shigaraki smiled tentatively and then lowered his lashes - unsure what to do from this point. He still had some things he wanted to talk to Dabi about, and more importantly something he needed to ask him, but it sounded like Dabi had somewhere he had to be.

"I have to go."

"Are you coming back to the dorms tonight?"

Dabi sighed again, like the brief interaction with his dad had exhausted him. "Regrettably, no. My mother wanted to have a family… thing tonight. For my birthday."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I know we were kinda in the middle of… something. But hey, I'll see you at the party tomorrow, right? We can talk."

Out of habit Shigaraki scrunched up his nose. Admittedly, he had almost forgotten about Dabi's party - what with all the turmoil surrounding the week. He felt like he had lost so much time. Where had the days even gone? The party had been the farthest thing on his mind. Or maybe he had simply forced himself to forget about it.

"I should be there."

"Good." He grinned and then stepped into Shigaraki, curling his fingers beneath his chin and angling his face up for a kiss – but not before a subtle glance down the hall to ensure Endeavor was not paying them any attention. Their lips lightly met before that same voice interrupted them for a second time.

"Oh, fuck." Dabi groaned. Shigaraki made a small sound in protest.

"Toya. Let's go." Endeavor called out. Dabi still had a very healthy level of respect for his dad and slowly started to back away, though he did so reluctantly.

"I'm coming." He replied, and then muttered under his breath, still staring at Shigaraki. "Sorry."

"You should probably go, I don't really feel like getting yelled at by Endeavor today for making you late to your… thing."

Dabi snickered. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Shigaraki nodded and watched as Dabi walked off, sullen, following his dad and leaving Shigaraki to his racing thoughts.


	13. Will You Go Out With Me?

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?**

"You okay back there?" Kurogiri asked, turning to look at his friend as they walked. Shigaraki had been quiet since they had left UA grounds, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but he knew Shigaraki was anxious about the party and the closer they got to the Todoroki House the slower Shigaraki walked.

"I hate parties." Shigaraki grumbled, probably for the fifth time since he, Kai and Kurogiri had met up in his dorm room earlier in the evening. He was trailing behind the other two boys now, shoulders curved inwards, hands stuffed deep into his pockets, in the dark his crimson eyes seemed to glow brighter with his restless apprehension.

Kai snickered behind his mask. Kurogiri gave him a look.

"We're just going to… like run in and out, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. That's the plan." Kurogiri replied with a knowing grin. Who was Shigaraki kidding? As soon as they got there, Kurogiri was one-hundred percent certain that Dabi would abduct their friend for the night and leave Kurogiri and Kai to find their own fun. Dabi had been adamant that Shigaraki make it to the party, he wasn't going to let Shigaraki leave after a quick hello and goodbye.

Shigaraki scowled, glancing about like he was contemplating an escape, but continued on. He wasn't going to abandon the party. Dabi would be upset if he didn't show up and the last thing Shigaraki wanted to do was screw things up with him again. Not after they had finally worked things out. Kind of. And definitely not on Dabi's birthday.

Fifteen minutes later and the trio were at the gate of the Todoroki House. Other people were arriving too and bypassed an invitation to enter, instead heading straight for the front door and disappearing inside. The boys followed suit.

Beyond the front door, a wall of noise hit them - music, chatter and laughter. The house was filled with people and Shigaraki was more than relieved that in the chaos no one seemed to notice they had shown up.

He reached for his hood, wanting to cover up and hide like he usually would have, but then he remembered that he was not wearing his trusted sweatshirt. Kurogiri had forbidden him to wear his usual attire and insisted he choose his wardrobe differently - that he couldn't wear a hoodie to a party. Shigaraki didn't understand what the big deal was. Who was he trying to impress? There had been an argument, Kai intervened, and then Shigaraki had chosen a simple long-sleeved t-shirt and field jacket as alternatives to pacify his friend - though the t-shirt was a little more form-fitting that he was used to and he felt uncomfortable wearing it. But both of his friends approved. At least it was all black. A small consolation.

Shigaraki scratched frantically at his neck, eyes scanning the crowd as the three of them moved through the house.

There was no sign of Dabi.

"There are a lot of people here." Kai commented, stating the obvious. Shigaraki snorted.

"Yeah, well, how often do you get the chance to go to a party at a pro-hero's house?"

"It's nothing special." Shigaraki sniffled with indifference.

Kurogiri scoffed. "What are you basing that on? The foyer?"

'I heard they have their own training facility here." Kai stated.

Shigaraki huffed and folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't interested in how many bedrooms or bathrooms the Todoroki House had, or if they actually had a training facility. It was just a house. Big deal. Though, maybe he just didn't understand the appeal of having a large family home since neither of those things he had ever had, and you couldn't appreciate something you never had in the first place. That was his rationalizing anyway.

Shigaraki shut himself out of the conversation, and subtly began searching the open areas within his immediate sight for Dabi while Kurogiri and Kai continued marvelling over the house and the party.

He bumped into a couple dancing, excusing himself, and was then offered a red solo cup which he turned down, brushing the person aside. Other students, who he referred to as his pseudo-friends, acknowledged him as he moved through the room, but no one actually approached. Instead they snuck in brief glances, whispering between each other and offered him small, hesitant smiles. Some even waved or said hi - from afar.

This wasn't Shigaraki's scene at all. Clearly, he didn't belong there and judging by the brief interactions, the other students agreed. He never went to class parties, outside of school anyway, so he could only assume his presence was unexpected and astounding to them.

He was about to turn around and join back up with his friends when a familiar voice caught his attention and had him walking towards the kitchen. It was Takami. Shigaraki couldn't mistake that loud obnoxious asshole for anyone else, and as much as he hated the idea of possibly having to interact with the blonde he knew that wherever he was, Dabi would probably be close by.

Shigaraki was right. Stepping from around the corner, he immediately spotted Dabi hanging out with some of his closer friends. He stopped, idling by the wall. The small group was gathered in a sort of messy circle and Takami was handing out shot glasses all the while making an elaborate birthday toast to Dabi as he did so.

The corner of Shigaraki's mouth lifted into a rare grin, one of sincere satisfaction. Dabi looked genuinely happy, and Shigaraki was glad that he was having such a good time - even if it was without him.

A chorus of disgusted grunts and groans followed the little celebration in the kitchen as the shots were downed. Without interrupting, Shigaraki backed slowly away. He headed back over to where Kurogiri and Kai were, drinks now in hand and chatting to some of their classmates. They exchanged quick amicable greetings then Shigaraki took up a lax position against a wall, leaning back and surveying the party goers.

Not a moment later, a figure standing a head above the rest appeared from inside the kitchen and a pair of blue eyes met his languorous gaze. Shigaraki grinned, but remained exactly where he was, watching as Dabi attempted to make his way through the dense crowd of people and over to him without being stopped. He was. Several times before he was in front of Shigaraki.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

Shigaraki arched one brow at Dabi's slightly slurred words. Something told him that he had consumed more than just one shot since the party had started. He wasn't drunk, per se, but definitely tipsy.

"I told you I would."

"You did." Dabi stuttered, grinning wider. He lifted one arm and placed his hand against the wall beside Shigaraki's head, leaning in. Apparently, the booze had made Dabi less cognizant and prudent about his surroundings and Shigaraki was sure he was going to kiss him right then and there - in front of everyone. "And fashionably late as usual."

"Oh well, you know me, very socially aware." Shigaraki said sarcastically.

"Mhm." Dabi chuckled, tilting his head a little. He lifted his free hand to Shigaraki's bare throat, fingertips gently trailing over the skin, following the small v-neckline of the t-shirt he was wearing. Shigaraki tensed up, his fingers twitching beneath his folded arms.

"You look really good tonight."

"Ah… thanks."

Dabi gave Shigaraki a speculative glance and Shigaraki held his gaze. They stared at each other for a while before Dabi smiled. He could tell Shigaraki was anxious about how close he was standing but Shigaraki wasn't reeling away in protest so that was positive.

"I mean really really good." Dabi's eyes lowered, checking out Shigaraki's uncharastically neat and well-fitting clothes. "I like this shirt."

"How much have you had to drink?"

Dabi looked back up and the corner of his mouth kicked up into an amused grin. "Hm. Not enough that my compliments are just empty words, yet just enough to hope that some flattery might get me a little something."

"I see."

Dabi leaned a little closer. "I just think you look really good."

"You said that already."

"And I mean it." He lifted his hand to Shigaraki's face, thumb stroking his cheekbone.

They were so close now. Just a breath apart. A kiss was imminent.

Shigaraki inhaled sharply, wavering between acceptance and dissent. He was definitely still uncomfortable with the whole idea of PDA, and especially in front of almost the entire third year of UA High, but if he was committed to a relationship with Dabi then he was going to have to start getting used to more than just covert kisses and touches behind closed doors.

It was just a kiss. He could manage that…Even if it was still a little nerve racking.

Dabi finally took the plunge, closing the remaining short distance between them and initiating the kiss. Shigaraki moaned faintly and his eyelids fluttered closed as their mouths came together softly, lips pursed, just enough to press mold and cling, then slide apart.

Dabi's lip twitched with an arrogant grin. Shigaraki covered it with another indulgent kiss, but he broke away at the sound of throaty chuckle beside them - spoiling their fervid moment.

Shigaraki jerked his chin to his right and narrowed his eyes at his best friend who was now grinning mirthfully.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

"Shut up." Shigaraki grumbled. Dabi chuckled and pressed a kiss against his turned cheek and then another just by his ear - his lips moved slowly, lingering against Shigaraki's warmed skin between each kiss.

Kai was staring at them too. His golden eyes wide with astonishment. But he remained silent.

"Tch."

"It's okay." Dabi whispered, the pad of his thumb slowly sweeping Shigaraki's cheek again and bringing his attention back to him. With the slight movement, Shigaraki spotted Takami over Dabi's shoulder - his mouth was a hard line and his brows were pulled tightly together. He looked pissed off to say the least and was shooting daggers in Shigaraki's direction.

"Don't worry about them."

"That's easy for you to say." Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at the blonde and then shifted his gaze up to Dabi's attractive blue eyes. "Your idiot bird friend looks like he is about to pluck one of his feathers out and stab me with it."

"Does he?" Dabi asked, pushing his fingers into Shigaraki's hair and slowly combing his fingers through the soft strands. "He would never try something like that, you know." Dabi reassured, kissing Shigaraki's forehead. "He is terrified of you."

"Good."

Dabi chuckled, low and deep. "Come on." He untangled Shigaraki's crossed arms and then grabbed one of his wrists, tugging him away from his position against the wall. "You need a drink."

Shigaraki scrunched up his nose. "No, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Okay. Then I need a drink."

Reluctantly, Shigaraki allowed Dabi to lead him away from his friends and the dark corner where he was most comfortable. Actually, he would've preferred to be alone with Dabi, back at the droms, in his room, but that corner had at least been a safe place for him at the party - just far enough away from the crowd and the noise. Now, Dabi was taking him right into the thick of things.

They entered another room, and several people, who were spread out comfortably on a large sectional sofa, lifted their heads and cheered Dabi's arrival, all of them had a drink in their hand - some bottles, some cups - but the table was littered with empties.

"Heads up." A bottle of… something was tossed at Dabi. He caught it in one hand, capped it, and then offered it to Shigaraki. "Just one drink. For my birthday?" He insisted, fingers caressing Shigaraki's jawline.

"One drink." He accepted the bottle and Dabi smacked a kiss against his cheek.

"We're playing Cards Against Humanity. Want in?" It was their classmate, Toga, who had asked, and she smirked, shifting her eyes between Dabi and Shigaraki - knowingly.

"Later." Dabi replied. He took a bottle from a bucket of ice and then was once again steering Shigaraki away.

"Where are you two going?" She taunted as they passed behind the couch.

"House tour." Dabi grinned. Shigaraki raised a brow.

"Have fun…" A series of dark chuckles followed.

"Yep."

"Tch." Shigaraki scowled, almost embarrassed. But shifted his attention on where he and Dabi were going instead. They went up a flight of stairs and turned down a hall.

"Do you have a training facility here?" Shigaraki asked, trying to break what he thought was an uncomfortable silence. Dabi wasn't usually that quiet for so long.

He glanced at Shigaraki, and then pushed open a door. It was a bedroom, his bedroom_._

"Want to go see it?" Dabi asked, stepping aside and giving Shigaraki just enough space to slip in. If he wanted too...

"Not right now."

Dabi chuckled, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad you said that." He immediately stepped into Shigaraki and lifted his hand to his face, kissing his mouth - delighted by the small sound of surprise that the abrupt kiss drew from his lips.

"Dabi." Shigaraki broke away, and pulled his head back a little, "Why are we in your bedroom?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable in here." He slid his hand around to the back of Shigaraki's neck, grasping Shigaraki gently, and he stole another quick kiss. "Just you and me."

He wasn't wrong, of course. But it didn't make Shigaraki feel any less guilty for keeping Dabi away from his own party. He smiled stiffly then dropped his chin.

"That's, ah… It's your party. You should be down there… with your friends." Shigaraki took a quick sip from his drink, trying to focus on the beer and the carbonated fizz sliding down his throat instead of Dabi's intense blue stare. But he could feel it, that stare. And when Shigaraki looked back up, Dabi was still looking at him, brows raised.

"What?"

Dabi finally softened his expression and smiled a little. "Nothing."

Shigaraki glanced awkwardly around the room, trying to find a distraction. "So…" He slipped away from Dabi and strolled across the bedroom. "All Might, huh?" Shigaraki said, motioning to a worn poster pinned to the wall.

"Yeah." Dabi walked over to stand beside Shigaraki, "You know, I've never really been a fan. I just hung the poster up because I knew dear old dad would hate it."

"And did he?"

Dabi nodded. "He did. He asked me to take it down, I refused. He stopped coming into my room. Total win."

Shigaraki chuckled, and then looked at Dabi from the corner of his eye. "Who was your favorite hero?"

"I don't know. I don't think I had one." He shrugged. "What about you?"

Shigaraki paused to ponder the question for a moment when Dabi added. "If you say Endeavor I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He cautioned, grinning playfully.

Shigaraki laughed again. "I was not going to say Endeavor."

"Thank fuck." He snagged Shigaraki's wrist and stepped back. "I'm glad we aired that out before things got too serious." He then lifted Shigaraki's hand and kissed his fingers which were ice cold from the beer he had been holding. He started walking backwards towards his bed.

Heat immediately flooded Shigaraki's cheeks, but he didn't resist, and bit back a hesitant smile.

Dabi sat down first, on the edge, and tugged Shigaraki down to join him. Their thighs brushed and Dabi leaned in, his eyes heavy-lidded, fingers caressed the side of Shigaraki's neck. And then they were kissing, and it was nothing like the kiss they had shared earlier with the eyes of the entire party on them, it wasn't languid nuzzling and lip pursing that made them sigh and relax and settle into one another after a minute or two.

This kiss unsettled Shigaraki because it was so raw, raw and eager, and it wasn't losing steam. They were, however, in need of oxygen.

Shigaraki pulled back and gasped. Dabi followed, reclaiming Shigaraki's mouth after a quick inhale and gently pressing his tongue between Shigaraki's lips. Shigaraki moaned, and almost succumbed to another round of kissing before he pulled away, panting.

"Dabi?"

"Mm?" He whispered and wound his arms around Shigarakis narrow waist, drawing him closer. He pushed his hands beneath Shigaraki's jacket and rubbed his lower back through his shirt.

"I… we didn't finish talking yesterday"

"You want to talk?"

"Yes. I just… there was something I wanted to ask you."

"You don't hav-"

"I do." Shigaraki interjected, carefully sliding an arm over Dabi's shoulder. He swallowed, gathering up the courage. He didn't need to think about it anymore, he knew what he wanted, and he just needed to say it to make it real. This was the right time.

Dabi looked at him, waiting, his fingers curling against Shigaraki's back, bunching his shirt up in his fingers.

"Will you go out with me?" He whispered, completely resolute. The truth was that he still felt stupid for turning Dabi down in the first place, but he couldn't say he regretted it either because it took a week of awkward distance to make him understand what he actually wanted.

"Tonight?" Dabi teased, repeating what Shigaraki had said earlier in the week to the very same question.

"You know what I mean." Shigaraki breathed, and then pushed his face into the perfect place between Dabi's shoulder and neck, hiding his inflamed cheeks.

There was a lengthy pause. Shigaraki thought he might die, he could not deal with this level of teasing, if that's what Dabi was playing at, not right then. He was in a fragile state. Well… not really… But still.

"Please say something." He mumbled, mouth against his shirt.

"Mm I don't know." Dabi cooly replied, definitely taunting the other boy.

Shigaraki almost whimpered, but then he felt Dabi's lips against the top of his head.

"Yes."

Shigaraki breathed in sharply and then lifted his head. "What?"

"Yes." Dabi repeated, a little louder. "Fuck yes."

Shigaraki grinned and dropped his forehead gently down against Dabi's. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"No, don't be." Dabi shook his head slightly, and grinned. Adding, "The important thing is that you finally gave in."

Shigaraki scoffed. "That's not how I would put it."

Dabi was laughing. It wasn't a teasing laugh, or a mocking laugh - he just sounded happy. "That doesn't matter. You are my boyfriend now, right?"

Shigaraki bit his lower lip, and carefully nodded his head. "Right…"

"Does that mean you'll let me get past first base?"

Shigaraki snorted a laugh and then covered Dabi's mouth with a kiss. "Maybe."


	14. A Not So Innocent Birthday Request

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - A NOT SO INNOCENT BIRTHDAY REQUEST**

"So, did you have a good time?"

"Hm?" Dabi murmured distractedly, pushing the remnants of birthday cake around on his plate. He forked a large piece, one that was covered in a thick layer of cream cheese frosting and shovelled it into his mouth.

"Your party. Was it what you wanted?"

Dabi glanced up. Shigaraki was sitting on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest, his arms casually draped around them. His posture looked comfortable and relaxed, but his eyes were far from it. They were washed out… and anxious.

The party had outlasted Saturday night and spilled into Sunday morning. Shigaraki had stayed at Dabi's request, even when most of the guests had started to trickle out around 2AM. He was sure Shigaraki had reached his social limit for… well probably the entire year. So, while the more enduring party guests were still hanging on, Dabi decided to retreat back to his room with Shigaraki before his boyfriend found his friends and called it a night. Dabi wasn't quite ready to be separated from Shigaraki, not after they had just leaped over a major hurdle into relationship territory.

An hour later, he could still hear the party going on below them - the thump of base, people's laughter. They could stay and party until the sun came up for all Dabi cared, he was done with celebrating, and socialising and drinking. He was more than just satisfied with spending the last moments of his birthday alone in his room with Shigaraki - he was… ecstatic.

"Yeah. It was better than what I wanted actually." Dabi finally replied, grinning. He set his plate aside and then got up from the floor, climbing up onto his own bed. He scooted back to sit next to Shigaraki and the mattress dipped beneath his weight as he settled in against Shgaraki's side.

"Really?"

Dabi nodded and then his warm hand brushed the side of Shigaraki's face, fingers sliding back into his hair. Shigaraki deserved all the credit for making it one of his best birthdays yet. "Thanks for staying."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice." Shigaraki noted, feeling Dabi's warm breath fanning his cheek.

"Didn't I?"

"You bribed me with cake."

Dabi chuckled.

"Was it worth it?" He gently turned Shigaraki's face, hot breath drawing closer until Shigaraki could feel it against his lips.

"It was a good cake." Shigaraki breathed in, already tasting the sugar from the Red Velvet Cake they had just eaten, and unconsciously, his tongue came out, moistening his lower lip.

"Mm." Dabi grinned and then whispered his name, moving closer still. Shigaraki shivered at the smooth low tone of his voice, and he closed his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation of a kiss he knew was coming. He could hear Dabi breathing in the forced stillness too. Usually, he was so calm and in control when they were together like this, but his breathing betrayed him now. He was breathing fast and heavy, like he was excited. Maybe a little nervous? No, that wasn't likely. Why would he be nervous?

Shigaraki was, though. He was always anxious about kissing Dabi. Or more so he was nervous about kissing Dabi when they were alone… in Dabi's bedroom, with no distractions or reasons to prevent their affections from becoming too bawdy. His fingers were already jumpy, twitching every few seconds even though he was desperately trying to keep his hands to himself. He was afraid that if he let his guard down in the heat of the moment he would lose his usual cautiousness and possibly hurt Dabi. That was something he wanted to avoid, that was something he had control over.

He swallowed reflexively in preparation; and then Dabi leaned in, brushing a kiss over his mouth.

Shigaraki gasped. It was stupid. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but that didn't matter. This time, it felt different somehow. A part of him wanted to move away, where it was safe, and everything made sense, but the other part wanted him to give in to these new feelings, to throw himself at Dabi and give his body what it so obviously wanted before his stupid mind and all his misgivings made him cower away.

Dabi seemed to always be so in tune with him. Sensing Shigaraki's tension, his fingers began to play gently, and reassuringly, through Shigaraki's hair. His boyfriend sighed, his body relaxing a little on the soft exhale and his lips parted against the pressure of Dabi's lips. Dabi slowly slipped his hot tongue inside.

Shigaraki moaned a soft sound of pleasure as the kiss deepened and tentatively he lifted his arms, sliding them carefully around Dabi's neck, his caution still front of mind.

Dabi groaned in response and Shigaraki's eyes slowly blinked open to the blur of his face. Experimentally, he closed his teeth against Dabi's lower lip, sucking, and he heard Dabi suck in a sharp breath through his nose.

Shigaraki drew back, cheeks flushing with heat. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Dabi breathed, reaching for Shigaraki's face, gently framing the side. His thumb swept softly against the edge of Shigaraki's cheek, trying to draw him back into another kiss. "That was hot."

"Hot?" Shigaraki repeated, quizzical.

"Mhm." Dabi chuckled, grinning. His lower lip looked flush now. Shigaraki couldn't help staring at it, wondering if his teeth had left marks. He hadn't bitten Dabi that hard but the idea of leaving an impression on his boyfriend was kind of… nice.

What? Nice? No… That wasn't right. He wanted to say something… suggestive. Something that would affect Dabi the same way Dabi always made Shigaraki blush - a flood of warmth that started in his face but left pinpricks of heat all over his body. He wanted to be able to have the same power over Dabi and be able to give him the same feeling. Nice was not that word.

"You're…"

"What am I?"

As Shigaraki stared at Dabi's face, he subtly realized that his boyfriend did look a little flush. Actually, about as warm as Shigaraki felt. And not just his mouth. He was still breathing heavily too. And the more Shigaraki resisted his lips, or the pull of his hands, the more insistent they became. Maybe Shigaraki had made an evocative impact on his boyfriend after all…

FInally, Dabi curled his fingers around Shigaraki's shirt, giving it a little tug. Impatient.

Shigaraki gasped as he was jerked closer.

"So, it's still my birthday," Dabi pointed out, with an impish kind of grin.

"Technically not." Shigaraki countered, a small grin of his own curling the edge of his mouth.

"Hm. You're a bit of a stickler, aren't you?" Dabi teased, stealing a quick kiss before Shigaraki could object any further.

"Is there something special you wanted for your birthday, that you didn't get?"

"Wow. That is a loaded question." Dabi chuckled, and then bit his lower lip.

"Well?"

"There's something... Maybe."

"What is it?" Shigaraki asked, linking his fingers at the back of Dabi's neck.

Lowering his lashes, Dabi reached out and touched his fingers to the end of Shigaraki's shirt, playing with the hem of the material. He looked back up at Shigaraki's face, and his brows lifted. Shigaraki stared back at him for an uncomfortable moment, and then felt his stomach twist. Was Dabi asking what Shigaraki thought he was?

"Can I… just...?" Dabi's fingertips shifted beneath the edge of his shirt and gently caressed the heated skin below, but he didn't progress any further, studying Shigaraki's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Shigaraki?" Dabi appealed and then leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend's mouth in a languorous and self-indulgent kiss. He wouldn't push, but his kisses usually helped Shigaraki come to a decision, whether the answer was yes or no. He was fine either way.

When they broke apart, Shigaraki nodded, looking more confident than Dabi thought he would be. He lifted his still seemingly unsure red gaze, trying to express what he couldn't find the voice to say.

"Okay." Dabi smiled softly and began to peel Shigaraki's shirt upwards. He lifted it smoothly over Shigaraki's head and off. Shigaraki lifted his arms to oblige him, shaking his light hair out of his eyes when it was done.

Not far behind, Dabi grabbed the end of his own t-shirt in his hands, raised his arms and then tossed the shirt aside in the land beyond the bed.

Now they were both naked to the waist, Shigaraki's eyes panned downward. Dabi always wondered if he was enjoying the view or inspecting for new scarring or piercings. If it was the latter, well, there was nothing new. His training had been light this week due to his birthday. And Endeavors planned trip out of town.

"Good?"

"Yeah." Shigaraki nodded his head and reached out to touch him. His warm palm slid across the scarred skin of Dabi's face, feeling along the row of metal piercings with the pad of his thumb. If it was unpleasant, Dabi didn't give any indication - he only sighed softly and closed his eyes, dark lashes fluttering downwards while Shigaraki explored. Shigaraki's hand progressed to Dabi's throat, fingertips gingerly grazing the bones, and the flutter of his pulse, down to the muscles at the base. Dabi swallowed, and his hands twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch Shigaraki too, but he didn't. He waited, not wanting to alarm his boyfriend and ruin the moment with too much, too soon.

Meanwhile, Shigaraki was looking at Dabi's relaxed mouth - his parted lips inviting and waiting. He took a deep breath and leaned in, pressing his lips to that mouth in one swift movement, Dabi's moan crashing into the kiss. He was coming alive again. He shifted the angle, fingers moving to Shigaraki's shoulder and sliding down his arm. Shigaraki shivered beneath the touch but didn't pull away. He lifted his own hand to Dabi's arm, tentatively letting his fingers glide down Dabi's heated skin.

When Dabi's fingers reached his chest, Shigaraki couldn't help twitching and breaking off from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Dabi asked, bussing Shigaraki's cheek.

"Nothing..." Shigaraki panted and turned his face away, unable to finish.

"Do you want to stop?" Dabi asked, although he was hoping that wasn't the reason.

"... No, I-" The blush that crept into his boyfriend's face was something that Dabi always enjoyed seeing. "You don't have to stop."

Dabi grinned, and kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth, and his lower lip, then he wound his long arms around Shigaraki's waist, drawing him closer. Shigaraki arched away but softened when Dabi dropped his head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him with care.

Shigaraki moaned at the feeling and curled his arms over Dabi's shoulders as soft lips assaulted the delicate skin just below his ear, teeth gently pinching the skin between the leisurely kisses. Shigaraki whimpered, almost breathless. The mood shifted then. Dabi lifted his head and they stared at each other for a while, chests heaving, warmth radiating between their naked torsos.

Then Dabi tilted his chin and kissed Shigaraki - intensely, eagerly, without restraint. Shigaraki lifted one of his hands to Dabi's cheek, sliding his fingers into his hair and with a pleasant hum, Dabi leaned in, and Shigaraki leaned back, they both sank down into the bed.


	15. The Morning After

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE MORNING AFTER**

****WARNING - This is rated M - Sexual Activity****

Sunlight poured into the bedroom, bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. Dabi's body responded to the rays of light streaming across his face, and he blinked slowly as he woke up - stretching out his long limbs until they popped in all the right places. Habitually, he tried to roll away from the sun that was shining into his eyes but the weight of something pressed hot against his back prevented him from turning over.

Immediately, he smiled. Behind him and tucked close into his body was Shigaraki. His boyfriend was spooning him with one arm draped carelessly over Dabi's waist - warm, soft puffs of air hitting Dabi's neck as Shigaraki breathed evenly in his sleep.

Was Dabi still dreaming? Had Shigaraki stayed with him the whole night?

After a moment of silent contemplation, Dabi carefully shifted, rolling languidly underneath the blanket. He didn't want to disturb Shigaraki while he was sleeping, but Dabi desperately needed to see his face. And boy was he pleased at the sight that greeted him when he settled onto his side, facing his boyfriend.

So hot! Dabi groaned and bit down into his lower lip, muffling the deep sound that was developing within his chest.

Shigaraki's light hair fanned the pillow, thoroughly disheveled, and his cheeks were flushed a charming rosy pink. Dabi's eyes panned downwards, revelling in the curve of Shigaraki's bare shoulder, it was just barely visible peeking out from beneath the covers.

He gave in to the urge to touch his boyfriend, brushing his fingertips across the side of Shigaraki's face, the pad of his thumb sweeping the slightly parted lips. At the touch, Shigaraki's eyelids fluttered, and he murmured in his sleep from the disturbance - a soft sound of displeasure.

Dabi sucked in a breath, holding it, waiting for Shigaraki to settle comfortably once again. His boyfriend moved a little, rubbing his cheek against the pillow and his fingers twitched against Dabi's side before he calmed again.

"Shigaraki?" Dabi whispered, before leaning forward and touching his lips lightly to his boyfriend's mouth. He moaned and dragged his tongue slowly over the other boy's slack lower lip before reclaiming Shigaraki's mouth.

It was a sweet kiss, one that wasn't intended to wake him up but as if on cue, Shigaraki woke with a gasp. He blinked, red eyes searching and taking in his surroundings while he tried to clear the blurriness of sleep away from his vision - like he was attempting to gain a grasp of what was going on. He did instinctually return Dabi's affections though, pursing his lips and allowing Dabi to slide his tongue inside his mouth.

After a moment of bliss, Dabi reluctantly pulled back, grinning and licking over his lips as he gazed attentively at his boyfriend, his eyes half-lidded and lustful.

"Good morning." He breathed, stealing another quick kiss.

"Morn...ing." Shigaraki mumbled, clearing his throat.

Dabi stroked his boyfriend's warmed cheek, trying to smooth out the sudden tension in his face. In his sleep, Shigaraki had been so relaxed and content, and now that he was awake his eyes were tight at the edges and his scowl lines were back. He still looked ridiculously hot, but less complaisant and a whole lot more self-conscious about waking up half-clothed in Dabi's bed.

"What time is it?" Shigaraki asked, rubbing at one eye with the back of his hand.

"Mm, I don't know." Dabi replied, leaning in for another kiss. Shigaraki denied him the gratification and slowly turned his head away, gaze rolling towards the door of Dabi's room. He swallowed and scrubbed a hand roughly over his face.

"You in a hurry to be somewhere, Mop Head?" Dabi teased and buried his face into the crook of Shigaraki's neck, peppering slow kisses against the skin and pinching it gently between his teeth.

"No." Shigaraki sighed, still half-asleep. He wanted to say something snarky in return but just couldn't find it in him to do so. His neck was definitely a weak spot and Dabi's mouth felt too good to allow him to be petulant in any way. He lifted his hand and pushed his fingers into Dabi's hair, petting them through the thick dark coiffure.

Dabi practically purred in response and scooted closer in.

"Don't leave any marks." Shigaraki cautioned, tilting his chin to accommodate Dabi's head as he continued the solicitous assault on his skin. The last time Dabi had given him a hickey, it had been impossible to cover up.

"Sorry, no can do." Dabi replied, smug, his tongue smoothing over the beginnings of a blemish. He bit down again, sucking harder, and Shigaraki growled in response, knotting his fingers into his boyfriend's hair and tugging at the strands.

"Cut it out." He hissed, but Dabi endured.

"Shigaraki?"

"Mm?"

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"What do you want to do?" Shigaraki asked, feeling the sweep of Dabi's fingers gliding down his arm.

"Anything. Food. A movie." Blindy, Dabi searched for the waistband for Shigaraki's pants, picking at the belt buckle. Shigaraki felt a tug on his waist. In seconds, Dabi had the belt open as well as the top button, and was now working on the zipper. "This..."

"I am… pretty hungry… actually." Shigaraki stuttered as he felt the caress of Dabi's warm fingers slide inside the fly of his jeans.

"You want to eat?" Dabi questioned.

"Yes."

Dabi chuckled. "Hm, okay. What's your favorite food then?" He asked, sucking on the tender skin just below Shigaraki's ear and making it very difficult for the light-haired boy to reply.

"Um."

"You don't know?" Dabi taunted.

Shigaraki's eyes widened when the palm of Dabi's hand brushed his cock. _Oh! _He clamped his mouth shut to stifle an unexpected whimper of pleasure that had slipped out of his parted lips. _No! He did not just do that!_

Dabi lifted his head. He was smirking, all too self-satisfied. "I'll let you think about it. I'm going to touch you now and then you can tell me what you want to eat. Deal?"

"Takoyaki." Shigaraki moaned and arched subtly against Dabi's hand, a silent plea of agreement.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes."

"Mmmk." Dabi chuckled again. He leaned in and pressed a heated kiss against Shigaraki's lips, trailing his curled fingers down the length of Shigaraki's erection, thumb exploring.

Shigaraki sucked in a harsh breath. Even without any pressure or friction of any kind, just the caress of Dabi's roughened hand, it was amazing. And when Dabi finally closed his fist, groping him, Shigaraki bit his lower lip.

"You feel so good." Dabi muttered, aroused, his face as flushed as Shigaraki usually was. He kissed Shigaraki's chin and then his mouth, moved his hand, skimming up to the head and rolling his palm before lowering his hand once again.

Shigaraki's moan came louder this time, and he released the grip he had on Dabi's hair, his hand moving to curl around Dabi's throat instead. Dabi, of course, didn't resist. He stared at Shigaraki and his blue eyes seemed to glow even brighter. He couldn't help the strangled groan that resonated from deep within his chest. So fucking hot! There was no hiding the fact that he was completely turned on too - his body fully raised to the occasion, impatient and ready.

Momentarily, he released Shigaraki's cock, and desperately fumbled between their bodies to undo his own pants. Shigaraki grumbled in frustration, and his fingers twitched against Dabi's throat earning him another groan from his boyfriend. He enjoyed hearing the restricted sound more than he thought he would.

"Don't stop!" He begged, biting his lip.

"Don't plan on it." Dabi reassured, panting heavily. He squirmed, freeing himself from the confines of his pants with an urgent greedy moan.

He wasted no time getting back to his boyfriend's pleasure, and Shigaraki called out his name when Dabi took him back into his hand. He rocked forward into the grip and Dabi stroked him up and down, his palm sliding easily and spreading the silky moisture that was spilling from the tip.

"Shigaraki." Dabi breathed as he rubbed his cock against Shigaraki's shaft. He moved slowly, his hips sliding back and forth before his fingers shrouded over both of their arousals to stroke synchronously.

Shigaraki inhaled sharply, like he was enjoying this new sensation and his next moan crashed down into Dabi's mouth. Dabi eagerly swallowed the sound, undulating against the boy's heated body, his fist gaining speed - stroking and squeezing as he worked them both towards a much-needed release.

Shigaraki's fingers eased up on his neck, making a grab for Dabi's hair again, burying his fingers into the loose strands. "Dabi." He breathed and so he glanced up, noting the tense way Shigaraki was arching his neck back, the clenched jaw.

"Close?" Dabi whispered breathless, and Shigaraki tugged on his hair. He managed a shaky nod.

"Mm. Good." Dabi grinned and attacked Shigaraki's exposed throat, sucking and biting at the skin. He was almost there too. He continued to fist the both of them, faster and harder - falling out of rhythm as his own pleasure built. It was a sure sign.

Dabi's clamped hand came down one more time and Shigaraki started to come, choking on Dabi's name, his body shuddering. Dabi followed seconds later, his strong hand moving furiously - up and down…

"Oh God!" He gasped, crying out against Shigaraki's neck before shooting off.

Shigaraki groaned, his eyes fluttering shut, and waited as the hot sticky release hit his abdomen - his boyfriend stroking them slowly through their highs, riding out their orgasms.

Breathing harshly, Dabi reluctantly released Shigaraki and then rolled to his back, sinking down into the mattress with a sigh. The sheets were cooler there, untouched by their body heat. Shigaraki did the same, his back falling listlessly to the bed.

Their skin was mutually hot, sticky and damp from sweat - candidates for a hot shower and a bar of soap, but they seemed too lazy to move, and get out of bed. That could wait.

After a moment, Dabi rolled slowly back to this side and flattened his lips against Shigaraki's bare shoulder. "So, was that okay?"

"Tch." Shigaraki snorted. "Do you think I faked an orgasm?"

Dabi chuckled and it quickly turned into a yawn. That's not really what he meant but the answer was the one he wanted to hear either way. "Mm no."

"It was good. Great." Shigaraki affirmed with a satisfied sigh and he quickly adjusted his pants - wriggling and tucking himself back into place before zipping up and redoing his button and belt buckle.

"It was amazing." Dabi moaned softly and reached out to his boyfriend, combing his fingers gently through Shigaraki's hair, smoothing it out, loosening the knots.

"I'm going to change." He kissed Shigaraki's cheek, and then sat up, stretching his arms up above him. The movement was almost mesmerizing to Shigaraki, the muscles in his back contracting and then relaxing - rippling.

Shigaraki swept his hand over his boyfriend's back, everywhere and anywhere he could reach, smoothing his palm leisurely over the skin to explore each and every wonderful sinew. He wasn't too modest to admit that his boyfriend had a great body - he was… hot.

"Get my shirt." He requested as Dabi looked back at him over his shoulder, grinning.

Dabi moved to the edge of the bed, and then got up to his feet. Not a second later Shigaraki's shirt fell to the bed beside him. Dabi had tossed it over.

"Thanks."

"You want some coffee, or something?" Dabi asked, tugging his pants down. He stooped to remove them, stepping out of them and Shigaraki averted his gaze.

"Takoyaki." Shigaraki replied flatly, and then yawned.

Dabi chuckled. "Sure."

A drawer opened and closed, there was some shuffling of material and then a sliding door opened. When Shigaraki looked back across the room, Dabi was almost fully dressed, his soiled clothes piled on the floor.

"Shigaraki?"

"Mm?"

"Need some help?"

Shigaraki's brow furrowed. Help? For what? It occurred to him after a moment how silly he probably looked laying there with his shirt in his hand.

"Tch. No, I got it." He replied, getting up. He quickly pulled his long-sleeved t-shirt over his head. When his head popped out, Dabi was standing right in front of him. He curled his hand around Shigaraki's wrist and tugged him closer.

"Hey." Dabi was staring at his mouth, caressing the inside of his wrist with the pad of his thumb.

"Hi…" Shigaraki arched a brow.

"I thought you might be more comfortable in this." From behind his back, Dabi produced a navy-blue colored hoodie. It was a school issued gym sweatshirt, with the words UA printed in white on the front. "Sorry, this is the only one I really have."

Shigaraki half-smiled and Dabi instantly pulled the sweater over his head. Shigaraki took over then, pushing his arms out into the sleeves. It was much too big on him of course but luckily, he liked his clothes oversized.

Dabi flicked the hood up and over Shigaraki's head, how he knew he preferred.

"You look like you again, Mop Head."

Shigaraki scowled and tucked his hands into the pouch pocket then leaned into his boyfriend, his forehead bumping Dabi's shoulder. Dabi grinned, winding his arms around Shigaraki and hugging him tight against his solid chest.

"Thanks." Shigaraki mumbled, mouth resting against Dabi's shoulder.

"Let's get you something to eat." Dabi kissed the top of Shigaraki's head and went to step away. Shigaraki objected, trying to hold on to the warmth of his boyfriend's body, but Dabi forced them apart, just releasing one arm so they could start walking.

"Takoyaki." Shigaraki repeated – for the fifth time.

Dabi chuckled. "I know." He then took Shigaraki's hand, threading their fingers together.

Shigaraki had a moment of a panic until he realized just how careful Dabi was being - making an effort to keep their pinky fingers from touching. Shigaraki was used to being conscious about it but was surprised Dabi was being so cautious of it too. He had to, of course, if he wanted to hold Shigaraki's hand, but it was still startling for the lighter haired boy.

Shigaraki had never held someone's hand before…He wasn't sure if he liked it or not – he felt anxious, yet comforted. It was an odd feeling, this new emotion. He glanced at their clasped hands, brow furrowing before he shifted his gaze back up to his boyfriend. Dabi smiled and squeezed Shigaraki's hand knowingly.

Maybe this was something Shigaraki could get used too.


	16. His First

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - HIS FIRST**

Four missed calls, three voicemails, and eight unopened texts.

Shigaraki sighed, rubbing at his temple. His phone had died quietly between his impromptu sleepover with Dabi at the Todoroki House and returning to the dorms later that afternoon - without any sound alerts or vibration he had completely forgotten about it. Now that he had it plugged into an outlet and charging, the smartphone was coming alive with vengeance - buzzing, beeping and flashing obnoxiously like it hadn't enjoyed being neglected for so many hours.

He plopped down on the edge of his bed and flicked his thumb over the screen, scrolling through the texts one-by-one, and growing increasingly agitated with each one.

The messages were from Kurogiri and Kai; a mixed bag of emotions starting from wondering where Shigaraki had disappeared too, then turning into concern and finally came the taunting - no doubt after finding out where Shigaraki was and who he was with… and what he was possibly doing with that someone.

"Tch." Shigaraki set his mouth into a hard line and quickly tapped out a quick reply to both of his friends, identical and impersonal as was his custom: _Phone died. Just got back. Talk Later._

"Everything okay?" Dabi asked, and the bed dipped beside Shigaraki as Dabi sat down next to him. He placed a hand on Shigaraki's thigh.

"Yeah." Shigaraki scratched frantically at his neck and then set his phone down on his nightstand. He felt weary now that he was sitting on his own bed in his own room. And in desperate need of a shower.

He felt Dabi's arm slide around his waist, and then his boyfriend was leaning closer until his lips brushed Shigaraki's cheek. The kiss was followed by some solicitous nuzzling, Dabi's face burying into the crook of Shigaraki's neck.

Shigaraki sighed, instinctually tilting his head against the affections, "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere?"

"It can wait." And as if right on cue, his phone was buzzing inside the pocket of his jeans. Again. He ignored it. Again. His brother had called him several times since he and Shigaraki had left his parents house to go on what he considered to be their first real _date_, and he didn't want to interrupt or ruin it. It was going so well.

Dabi groaned, drawing Shigaraki closer. He probably did need to know how much trouble he was in. Natsuo didn't usually call him so relentlessly, and he had a good idea why he was being harassed by his brother.

After the party, the house was a complete mess and it needed to be cleaned up before Endeavour and his Mom returned from their out-of-town trip that evening. Which was not far off now. It wasn't as if he was avoiding the post-party-scour, he just wanted to hold onto his boyfriend for a little longer, before the weekend was over.

"Umm. Dabi?" Shigaraki tried, as warm kisses started to climb up his neck.

"Mmm?"

"It's probably your brother again. Don't you want to answer that?"

"Fuck no." Dabi replied, sucking against the tender skin just below Shigaraki's ear. Shigaraki moaned and forgot what he was going to say next.

They could ignore the phone, no big deal, it was hidden away, but the sudden and determined knocking on the door wasn't so easy to overlook. Dabi chose to turn a deaf ear to it and lifted his hand to frame the side of Shigaraki's face, drawing his boyfriend into a cleverly improvised makeout session.

But the banging on the door was incessant.

Shigaraki meant to pull away but Dabi was determined and he touched his tongue to the seam of Shigaraki's mouth. When Shigaraki parted his lips in protest, Dabi deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers back into Shigaraki's hair and dipping his hot tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They abruptly broke apart and Shigaraki huffed, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth with irritation. He lowered his chin and his light hair fell forward into his eyes, not long enough to hide his very red face, Dabi chuckled darkly.

"Shut up." He went to get up so he could see who was behind the door but Dabi held him firmly in place.

"I can't help it." Dabi replied, breathy. He claimed Shigaraki's mouth again, kissing him thoroughly, and groaning against his lips. "You look so hot like this. All… hot and bothered." He leaned in impossibly close, attempting to maneuver Shigaraki to his back.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

"Dabi."

"Forget them. I'm horny, Mop Head. I need some attention."

"Tch." Shigaraki shoved at his boyfriend's chest. "Seriously, is your dick all you really think about?"

"Yes. Well, mostly."

"You need to lay off those little blue pills."

Dabi laughed, loudly, completely amused. "Mm. I don't need any pharmaceutical help to get hard. You are the only drug I need." And to drive the point home, he rocked his growing arousal against Shigaraki's thigh.

"Wow." Shigaraki snorted. "That's probably the corniest pick-up line I have ever heard."

"Oh? Do you often get picked up with corny lines?"

Shigaraki scowled and jerked his head away, his face heating further. Dabi seized the opportunity and attacked his boyfriend's exposed neck - a sweet combination of soft lips, the hot drag of his tongue and rough pinching teeth against warm skin.

"Shigaraki?"

"Yeah?"

Dabi kissed his boyfriend's turned cheek and then nuzzled affectionately into him, evading Shigaraki's contention. "Am I your first boyfriend?"

There was a lengthy pause. Silence. Shigaraki's fingers twitched against Dabi's side until he finally replied. "Yes."

"Girlfriend?"

"What do you think?"

Dabi chuckled into Shigaraki's neck, kissing him again. He kind of already assumed that Shigaraki had never been in a relationship - his aversion to anything touchy feely, and his penchant for keeping others at a safe distance away, were reliable indicators, but that didn't mean Dabi had been right. It was confirmed now, though, and Dabi couldn't be happier to be his first of something.

"Have you… ever…" He lifted his head and looked down at Shigaraki and his scowling face. "You know…"

Shigaraki interjected, knowing exactly where Dabi's train of thought was heading. "I am a virgin, if that's what you wanted to know."

Dabi didn't respond with words. He grinned and trailed soft, slow kisses along Shigaraki's jawline until the lighter haired boy shifted his head to meet Dabi's mouth. They kissed languidly, lips pursing and sliding together.

Dabi was the first to pull away.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Do I need too?"

Dabi snorted a laugh. "I guess not."

"There you go."

Dabi was tickled. He adored Shigaraki's smart-alecky responses - they were impudent yet pragmatic, just like he was. He grinned, hand sliding back into Shigaraki's tangled hair, trying to bring him into another kiss. With a sweet sound of surrender, Shigaraki moved his head and pressed his mouth to Dabi's. Though, instead of rushing into a kiss, he swiped his tongue across his boyfriends lower lip, teasing the corners of his mouth.

Dabi sighed, dipping his head to press his greedy mouth flush against Shigaraki, sealing the kiss. Shigaraki relented, their legs brushing while they kissed, shifting restlessly for a position that benefited them both.

Dabi was squirming against Shigaraki's thighs when he felt the unexpected brush of Shigaraki's palm. He gasped against his boyfriend's mouth, and Shigaraki hesitated, unsure. Dabi arched his hips, encouraging him and just as Shigaraki touched his hand down against him, his phone started to buzz again, vibrating between them.

"You have got to be be fucking kidding me."

And unbelievably at the exact same time, came the knocking at the door again. Their date was doomed to end, and leave Dabi with a serious case of blue balls.

"HOLD ON!" Shigaraki called out and then gently pushed his overly lascivious boyfriend aside, mumbling curses under his breath. He got up to his feet and straightened out his skewed clothes.

Dabi groaned, flopping back against the bed and adjusting himself. "I guess this means my time is up?" Shigaraki grinned and stalked across the room to open the door for their unwelcome visitor.

Standing on the other side of the threshold was his masked friend. Kai had his book bag and laptop in his arms, his golden eyes lighting up with relief at the sight of Shigaraki - like he was happy that Shigaraki had answered the door. But that look quickly faded when he spotted Dabi over his shoulder, lying on Shigaraki's bed.

"Hey." Kai greeted, face softening once again when he returned his gaze to Shigaraki.

"Hi."

"If you're busy. I can come back la…"

"I'm not busy." Shigaraki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We were just… hanging out." He stepped back, giving Kai enough room to enter if he wanted too.

"Okay. Cool."

Dabi audibly sighed at the intrusion and then lifted himself up. He supposed his date day with Shigaraki was officially over with the arrival of the newcomer. _Dammit_. He had been so close to getting some action with his boyfriend again, and he was still very… excited. Maybe he could convince Shigaraki to come to his room later that night and they could finish what they had started…

"I was just about to leave anyway." Dabi said. He exchanged a cordial nod with the transfer student as he made his way over to Shigaraki. "Natsuo might have a full-on panic attack if I don't get home."

"You sure you don't need some help?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Dabi grinned and brushed the side of Shigaraki's face with his fingers. "I'll text you later." He dropped his head down and offered his boyfriend a simple kiss against his warmed cheek, cognizant about Shigaraki's dislike of PDA but also wanting to leave a proper farewell.

Shigaraki cleared his throat, awkward. "Yep."

"See ya." Dabi grinned and then fished his ringing cell phone from the pocket of his jeans, his face hardening. "Yo. I'm coming now." He waved goodbye to the two boys and then headed down the hall.

Shigaraki closed the door and Kai awkwardly glanced around the room, seemingly discouraged to sit on Shigaraki's bed like he usually would have and chose Shigaraki's desk chair to sit down in instead. He dumped his belongings on the desk before swinging around.

"So, you two really are… a thing now, huh?" Kai asked, tugging his mask down to his chin.

"Uh. Yeah." Shigaraki replied. "I guess so."

Kai watched Shigaraki silently for a moment, surveying him from the opposite side of the room. He couldn't help but notice Shigaraki's flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. That added to the time it took for Shigaraki to come to the door and seeing Dabi laying on his bed well, he could only assume that what they had been doing before he had arrived was not just hanging out.

"What?"

"Nothing." He repositioned his mask and then folded his arms over his chest, hiding a blossoming grin.

He didn't really understand why, but he was glad that he had interrupted them and felt pretty damn happy about it. Satisfied even.


	17. Summer is Coming

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - SUMMER IS COMING**

"Shigaraki?" Dabi called gently for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Hey. Mop Head! You in there?" He teased, waving a hand in front of Shigaraki's face. When his boyfriend blinked back into reality, Dabi chuckled and shook his head slightly. The lighter haired boy tipped his head to look at him, clearly irritated.

"What?"

"You were a mile away."

"Was I?"

"Yep." Dabi snorted a laugh and then leaned in to smack a kiss against his boyfriend's turned cheek, relishing in the responding dissent that his affections caused before he sat back in his chair with a self-contented smirk.

Shigaraki grumbled and shifted his gaze back to his extra-large, extra-spicy bowl of ramen. He slurped up some noodles and followed them with a huge gulp of broth.

"Is he always like this?" Dabi asked, looking across the table at Kurogiri and Kai. Shigaraki seemed more interested in eating than having a conversation with his friends. Was that normal or was sharing the table with Dabi, and his crew, throwing him off?

"Pretty much." Kurogiri replied with a shrug. Kai agreed, nodding his head without looking up from his phone.

"Food is important. Got it." Dabi affirmed.

Before they had started dating, he and Shigaraki never did have lunch together, but now, their two groups of friends had joined in a somewhat awkward sociability - thanks to their relationship - and had decided to sit together during the break period after a week of awkward shuffling back and forth. Minus Takami who still refused to share a table with Shigaraki. Which was probably for the best. Dabi almost felt bad for his best friend. Almost.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Shigaraki interjected, sniffling.

A series of snorts and chuckles filtered around the table. Shigaraki's cheeks flooded with heat, partly from the attention and the other part from the steam coming off his hot noodles. He jerked his chin down. Disconcerted.

"So, what are your plans for Summer break?" Dabi asked, repeating the question he had asked earlier. The question that had gone unanswered. He casually draped his arm across the back of Shigaraki's chair and moved in closer so he wouldn't be ignored this time.

"I dunno. I guess, just working." Shigaraki said, picking at the remnants of his food.

"Working?" Dabi questioned, his brow raised. "Where at?"

"At the Fourth Kind Agency. I need the extra cash."

"You're working all Summer break?"

"Yeah." Shigaraki finally set his chopsticks down, having finished his lunch. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I told you already. Family shit. We always go away for Summer break." He moved in a little closer, his voice dropping lower. "But I want to see you."

"Oh, and i'm sure Endeavour will be just fine with you leaving the annual Todoroki Summer Vacation to visit me." Shigaraki replied sarcastically, earning him some laughs from the others at the table.

"Heh." Dabi grinned, "I don't really care what he thinks."

"You say that now." The corner of Shigaraki's mouth curled up into a grin.

"Don't you want to see me?" Dabi asked and he leaned all the way in, stealing a kiss from his startled boyfriend's mouth while the opportunity presented itself.

Shigaraki gasped and immediately revolted, pushing him away. "Dabi!"

"Yes?" Dabi grinned and dropped his arm from the back of Shigaraki's chair, his arm sneaking to Shigaraki's waist.

Around them, students began to whisper. There were chuckles and some whistling. Shigaraki was sure he even heard one jerk yell out, "get a room". Dabi quickly shut them up, telling them where they could stick it to pacify his very uncomfortable boyfriend, but still refused to move back.

Shigaraki scowled.

"So, don't you want to see me too?"

"That's a given." Shigaraki grumbled, squirming in his chair and trying to dislodge Dabi's insolent arm.

"So, yes?"

"Yes, Dabi." Shigaraki rolled his eyes.

"Mm. Good." Dabi's fingers swept the small of Shigaraki's back through his UA Blazer, "What about your family?"

Shigaraki abruptly looked over at Dabi, for the moment forgetting about the disagreeable groping, and he furrowed his brow. "What about them?"

"You don't have to visit them?"

Shigaraki's mouth settled into a hard line. "No."

"You don't want to see your parents?"

Shigaraki sighed and scratched frantically at his neck. From across the table, Kurogiri, who neither of the boys thought was listening in to their conversation, sat up straight and leveled a stern gaze at Dabi. "Change the subject." He whispered in quiet warning.

"Excuse me?" Dabi's head tilted slightly to the side. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was just asking him a question."

"And I'm telling you to leave it."

"Leave what exactly?" Dabi contended, unsure what Kurogiri was referring too and taken aback by the suggested threat.

"Hey." Kai piped in, grabbing Kurogiri's forearm and preventing him from getting up. "Calm down."

"Yeah, Mist boy. Something got your panties in a twist?" Came an impish voice from beside Dabi. It was Toga, ready to stand up for her friend too.

"Toga. Don't. It's cool. We're cool. Right?"

Dabi really didn't understand what had happened. He was just making idle conversation and showing an active interest in his boyfriend's life outside of school. How had it turned so sour so suddenly?

Admittedly, he really didn't know all that much about Shigaraki - what his family was like, where he grew up, or something as simple as what his favorite color was. Though, on the latter he was sure if he guessed black he would be right. And it was only recently that he had discovered what Shigaraki's favorite food was. That... was it. They had been classmates for almost three years and Dabi hadn't learned a single personal thing about his previously aloof boyfriend. Of course, he had had no right to ask those kinds of intimate questions before - they were never really friends. But now? They were in a relationship and he wanted to know everything about Shigaraki Tomura.

So, what was the big deal with asking? He would only find these things out if he asked the right questions.

After a moment of awkward silence and antagonistic staring, Shigaraki finally spoke up, alleviating some of the tension between his best friend and boyfriend.

"Cut it out. You are both idiots."

Dabi dragged his intense blue gaze away from the other side of the table, settling his eyes on Shigaraki, and everyone calmed down once again, returning to their food or their phones or their previous conversations. Fight averted.

He turned in place to face Shigaraki, his voice lowering so the words would be kept between them. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, one brow raised.

"No."

Dabi searched Shigaraki's face and then lifted a hand to the side of his face, thumb stroking the high point of Shigaraki's cheek.

"What was that about then?"

Shigaraki didn't answer right away. He only stared at Dabi, contemplating his response. He didn't like to talk about his family or lack thereof. It wasn't worth the breath, but maybe Dabi deserved to know now that they were dating. He was bound to find out eventually, Shigaraki just didn't think it would be so soon, or in the cafeteria at school during a lunch break.

"If there's… anything that bothers you, or if something I say upsets you, don't keep it to yourself. You can talk to me." He grinned reassuringly and brushed a light lock of hair away from Shigaraki's eyes. Shigaraki knew who his parents were, and Dabi had told him about all his… scars, now he wanted to know about Shigaraki's.

"Your parents, who are they?"

"I don't know." Shigaraki shrugged his shoulders like he was brushing it off as no big deal and tore his eyes away from Dabi. "I don't have any."

Dabi's brows popped up in surprise. That was not the answer he was expecting. He thought for sure Shigaraki was going to say they were on the wrong side of the law, or that he just didn't get along with them or something - but not this. What did he say now? How should he reply or react? This was an extraordinary situation.

"I know you want to ask." Shigaraki added, noticing Dabi's bewilderment. "But you don't need to. There isn't much to say." He shrugged his shoulders again, "My birth parents abandoned me, apparently after I developed my quirk. I don't remember them, I don't remember their names. I don't even know if any of that is true. But it was what I was told, and I accepted it."

"Okay." Dabi swallowed and pressed his closed fist against his mouth, like he was considering Shigaraki's words and trying to keep his mouth shut while he did so. And mostly so he wouldn't say anything stupid on insensitive. "That is a lot to process."

'It's not, really." Shigaraki shook his head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who told you that?"

"What?"

"That your parents abandoned you."

Shigaraki's mouth again settled into a hard line. "I dunno. I don't remember. Someone at the orphanage. Most likely several different people. I knew I was too much for them. For anyone. So, I believed it."

"Where did you grow up then? Who raised you? There had to be someone…" Dabi said in a rush, a million questions running through his head, until Shigaraki stopped him.

"Nah. Adoption never seemed like an option. They tried, i'm sure but it didn't work out. I lived in that orphanage until I started at UA High. Then, when I turned sixteen, they were no longer responsible for me. I was on my own."

Dabi opened his mouth to say something but words did not come out.

"That's it. That's my story, and pretty much all you need to know about me. And you don't need to say anything. I don't need any pity bullshit. I came to terms with… everything a long time ago. I've accepted what and who I am."

With a little hesitation, Dabi reached out and slid his arms carefully around Shigaraki's waist. He knew Shigaraki was opposed to PDA but he needed to hold his boyfriend, so Shigaraki knew that he was there. Really there. And that he wasn't alone.

"Don't you want to know for sure?"

"About what?"

"Your parents. What really happened."

"No. Why should I care?"

Dabi's hands curled to caress Shigaraki's back and he found himself moving closer. Soon enough, they fell together into a tight embrace. Well, it was tight on Dabi's side. Shigaraki's shoulders immediately tensed up at the hugging, but he didn't pull away

"You know, I was always told I was never enough." Dabi whispered right by Shigaraki's ear, "But they are wrong. And they are wrong about you too."

"Are they?"

"Yes." Dabi brushed a kiss against Shigaraki's temple. "You are not too much. And I am enough. We don't have to live up to anyone else's expectations."

_Shit_. Shigaraki blinked slowly and his heart thumped loudly inside his chest. What was this? This feeling. This feeling of falling? In just a few simple words Dabi had given him something no one else had ever managed to give - a little bit of hope and a whole lot of reassurance. It didn't take away years of self-doubt and self-loathing, but it sure did help to know he wasn't alone in the way he felt.

Dabi never failed to surprise him.

Shigaraki's brow furrowed and his eyes fell hard, closing as he buried his face against his boyfriend's shoulder, surrendering to the hug and, for once, finding some comfort in it.

"So, Endeavour really is an asshole, huh?" Shigaraki finally muttered to break the seriousness and the silence between them.

Dabi chuckled. "Yeah. He is."


	18. You Need a Break

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - YOU NEED A BREAK**

It was 12:35 AM. Shigaraki yawned as he stretched and then went back to staring at the computer. On it was the file of the villain from the agency's latest case, one that Fourth Kind had recently detained and who Shigaraki was supposed to be filling out the report for. But he wasn't really focused. Instead, he played with the pen that was in his hand, tapping it in a rhymical beat against his bent knee, until somehow it escaped his fingers. He looked up and saw that the pen had landed on Fourth Kind's desk.

The Pro-Hero slammed his hand down over the pen and levelled a stern gaze at Shigaraki.

"Sorry."

Fourth Kind grunted and then sat back, steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Is this work not stimulating enough for you, Shigaraki?"

"Oh, no sir. This is great. Really." Shigaraki replied sarcastically, shrinking further down into the couch and bringing the laptop closer to his chest.

The Pro-Hero chuckled deeply.

"You know, Hero work is not always playing outside and catching the bad guys." He pulled open the top drawer of his desk and extracted a small cigar box as he spoke. Cubans. "Sometimes, you have to fill out paperwork." He picked up a gold-plated cigar cutter and snipped off the cap of one of the cigars before placing it between his teeth. "Fortunately for me, I have you to do that." He grinned and then lit up the end with a flick of a match.

Shigaraki looked at him deadpan as a cloud of white smoke rolled upwards before disappearing at the ceiling.

"You asked for the hours, Shigaraki. This is what I need from you."

"To do all your paperwork and fetch you an espresso on command?"

"Watch your mouth, boy." He narrowed his eyes and took another puff from his cigar. On the outside he looked perturbed by Shigaraki's attitude, however, the small curl of his lip suggested Shigaraki amused him, to a small degree anyway. "You are young, you'll have plenty of opportunities to put your life in danger after you graduate."

Shigaraki breathed a quiet sigh and returned his attention to the task at hand, plugging in details of the arrest as Fourth Kind had described earlier.

He knew he shouldn't be complaining, he was grateful for the work and really it was easy money, but after a week of coffee runs, organizing files, and writing up reports he was eager for something more. Something a little more interesting. A patrol even. But Fourth Kind refused to send him out onto the streets. It was Summer break, he wasn't even supposed to be working. That was the same argument that came back at Shigaraki every time he asked for just that bit more responsibility.

Shigaraki worked silently for the next half hour, diligent, completing the report and helping Fourth Kind in planning the next day without so much as a fuss.

It was getting late and they were both preparing to wrap up a long day, when an alarm and motion sensor detected someone coming into the office through the front entrance. It wasn't unusual for people to stop by the agency - concerned civilians, police, heroes - but considering the hour it was somewhat out of the ordinary.

"I think there's someone here to see you."

"Hm?" Shigaraki lifted one brow and closed the lid of the laptop before powering it down. He dropped it carefully onto Fourth Kind's desk. "Why would you think that?"

"Just go." He waved Shigaraki off.

Shigaraki offered him a speculative glance before leaving the office. Down a hall, he entered into the foyer, and turned a corner to where the reception desk was located. Standing at that desk was the last person he ever thought he would see in the Fourth Kind agency.

"Dabi?"

"Hey, Mop Head." It took just a few long strides for Dabi to reach Shigaraki and when he did, instinctually reached out for some affection.

Shigaraki took a step back avoiding the impending hug and glanced up towards the concealed security cameras he knew were watching them. Dabi stopped and the initial enthusiasm left his face, replaced by something more akin to disappointment.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Dabi asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"No… I am. I just…" Another quick glance around and Shigaraki tentatively stepped closer to his boyfriend, wanting to appease him while also simultaneously keeping up an appropriate professional front. He smiled in reassurance, though it was somewhat tense, and took up a lax position beside Dabi, leaning casually back against the reception desk. "I thought you were away with your family. I didn't expect to see you."

The corner of Dabi's mouth curled up into an amused grin and then he leaned forward and kissed Shigaraki's cheek. His lips lingered, and Shigaraki heard him inhale a deep breath before Dabi was nuzzling his jawline. Unbelievably, he managed to keep his hands to himself.

"I told you I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, you did but…"

Dabi snickered, "But you didn't think i'd be able to get away from dear old dad?"

"Obviously."

Dabi pulled away and straightened up. "Well, luckily for me, Endeavour prefers to spend his precious free time with his favoured child. Getting out of there really wasn't that difficult. He probably won't even notice that I left."

Shigaraki snorted a laugh and watched as Dabi strolled around the reception area, looking at the various photos, and framed articles and accolades hanging on the walls.

"Don't hate me, but I kind of called ahead."

"Huh?" Shigaraki said, his nose scrunching a little.

"Here."

Shigaraki's mouth formed an understanding, "Oh." Fourth Kind knew their late-night visitor was Dabi, that's why it hadn't disturbed him to hear someone calling on the agency so late.

"You need a real Summer vacation."

"No, I need money."

"Well, tough shit. I'm taking you away for a few days."

"I have to work."

"No, you don't. It's all sorted out. You're good." Dabi grinned, quite proud of himself. Shigaraki didn't look half as impressed. "Actually, funny story. Fourth Kind seemed pretty keen on the whole idea of kicking you out of here for a bit."

"Tch."

"_Shigaraki needs to relax and have some fun." _Dabi said, mimicking Fourth Kind's deep voice. "Those were his words, not mine. Though, I completely agree."

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all but don't I get any say in this?"

"Nope. We're leaving now."

"No, we're not."

"I'm not asking. You need a break. Come on."

"Dabi." Shigaraki sighed and scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Can we please just be serious for a moment. It's almost two in the morning."

"I am being serious." Dabi said, his brow pinching together. "I want to spend some time with you. What's so bad about that?"

Shigaraki searched Dabi's vibrant blue gaze for a moment, looking for a hint of dishonesty or humor but couldn't find any. He really was being serious about this. "Okay." He started, resigned to the fact that he was probably going on a little vacation with Dabi somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"No." Dabi grinned, "You'll just have to trust me."

"How will I know what to pack then?"

"Well the thing is… I kind of already did that for you." Dabi said quickly, ending it with a cleverly timed cough.

"You went into my room? By yourself?"

"Yes."

"And went through all my things so you could pack a bag for me?"

"Yes. And I only checked, like, all of your drawers so..." He chuckled when Shigaraki pulled a face. "Honestly, you're really not that hard to pack for. And where we are going you won't need too many clothes." Another devilish grin and a wink, he ambled back over to Shigaraki and stepped right into his personal space.

"That's not funny." Shigaraki grumbled.

Dabi lifted his hand to frame the side of Shigaraki's face and his fingers slowly swept his jaw. "It's not what you think. I wouldn't purposely put you in a situation you would be uncomfortable with."

"I know."

Dabi leaned in, and this time Shigaraki didn't move away. Dabi brushed his warm lips over Shigaraki and their breaths mingled as they exhaled soft matching sounds of pleasure from a long-awaited kiss. Dabi licked Shigaraki's lower lip and the lighter haired boy groaned, parting his mouth to allow Dabi to touch the tip of his tongue down against his. Dabi withdrew a fraction, teasing, encouraging Shigaraki to lean forward in search of a deeper kiss and when he did, Dabi delved deeper, exploding with a sudden urgency. His mouth was restless, lips moving over Shigaraki and drawing him closer with ambitious hands that slipped around his boyfriend's waist. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. They had only been separated for a week but for Dabi, who was in an almost constant state of yearning for Shigaraki, it felt like a lifetime.

They broke away seconds later, in desperate need of some oxygen, and Shigaraki pressed the palm of his hand to Dabi's chest to prevent them from getting carried away by another ardent kiss.

"So, should we go?" Dabi whispered, his voice low and laced with lust.

Shigaraki cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Let me get my... things."

Dabi reluctantly stepped away and Shigaraki quickly moved aside, though he motioned for Dabi to walk with him.

Back inside the agency, Shigaraki found Fourth Kind still in his office, though it looked like he was getting ready to call it a night too.

"Ah. There you are." He placed a gentle hand down on Shigaraki's shoulder and handed him his cellphone, which he had left behind on the desk. "So, I won't see you for a few days. Correct?" He grinned, a smile full of large perfect white teeth, and then nodded his head in greeting to Dabi. "Toya Todoroki. All grown up. Wow."

"Sir."

"Thanks for taking this one off my hands for a few days. Not that I don't appreciate having him around, but he needs a break. You're a good friend."

"I am." Dabi grinned. "A great _friend_." He said with a huge emphasis on the word friend.

Shigaraki huffed, his face flooding with heat. "You're not that great. Don't flatter yourself."

Dabi snickered.

Thankfully, Fourth Kind didn't pick up on anything beyond their being a friendship. Though, all he had to do was check the security camera footage and he would quickly find out just how friendly they were. Shigaraki internally scolded himself for the impromptu make out session in the reception area.

"And for the record, I didn't need either of you to decide that I needed a break." Shigaraki interjected, grumbling.

Fourth Kind laughed, loudly, completely amused. "Get out of here."

Shigaraki huffed again but nodded.

"Oh, and Toya, if you ever feel like a change in… scenery, the Fourth Kind Agency is always open."

"It's Dabi, actually." He amended, "And yeah, i'll keep that in mind."

"Dabi. Give my regards to Endeavour would you."

Dabi narrowed his eyes and then turned away. He was the first out of the office, with Shigaraki following closely behind. They walked silently and when they cleared the entrance and were out on the sidewalk, Dabi immediately took Shigaraki's hand, carefully linking their fingers together. Shigaraki did not fight it.

"I'm parked just down here." Dabi motioned with a jerk of his head.

"We're driving?"

"Yeah. Car courtesy of Endeavour." Dabi grinned, and then lifted a key fob. He pushed a button and the sound of a car unlocking with a double beep could be heard just a few yards ahead.

"When you must tell him the story about why his car has a few extra miles on the gauge and an empty gas tank, leave me out of it."

Dabi laughed and propped open the passenger side door of a blacked-out luxury sedan, inviting Shigaraki to get inside. "I don't know what you are talking about Old Man. Forgetting things. Must be your age. It'll go something like that."

Shigaraki shook his head. All joking aside, he was concerned about what would happen to Dabi if Endeavour found out. First, leaving their family summer vacation, and then hijacking his car to go on a vacation of his own, and with his boyfriend who Shigaraki was sure Endeavour did not know about him or their relationship. That was three strikes.

Dabi closed Shigaraki up inside the car before joining him on the driver's side. "Look, don't worry. Really. It'll be fine. Fuck him." He pressed the auto start and the engine hummed to life. He then fiddled with the GPS until a map showing the route they would be taking popped up on the display screen.

The back of Shigaraki's head hit the headrest and he slowly rolled his cheek to the side to face Dabi. He hadn't noticed it until then, but on Dabi's face, right by his ear where there was already extensive scarring, was a new wound - a small cut, surrounded by some purple bruising.

Shigaraki's brow furrowed and Dabi jerked his head over to him. Shigaraki wanted to ask about the injury but thought it best to maybe wait until later - after they had finished their roadtrip.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… wondering what you actually packed for me."

Dabi grinned and then returned his gaze forward so he could pull the car out from the curb and get them or their way. "You know, all the essentials. Socks, shampoo… lube." He joked.

"Right. The essentials." Shigaraki scowled and looked over his shoulder to the backseat where two packed bags were sitting. They seemed full enough. "Sounds like your plan is to jerk off into a sock later. Fun vacation."

Dabi snickered. "I did forget your toothbrush though. Unimportant. You can use mine."

"What?" Shigaraki drawled, unamused. "So, you remembered to pack lube but no toothbrush?"

Dabi laughed again, "We'll stop somewhere on the way. You know, we might need more lube."

"I hope you packed enough socks."


	19. Expect the Unexpected

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

The doorman to the Komorebi Resort & Spa was extremely chipper for it being almost three in the morning. He gladly accepted the two bags Dabi had packed for the trip, transferring them to a bellboy who was standing by, and then gestured for the boys to follow him into the hotel's lobby.

Shigaraki hesitated, tugging the hood of his sweatshirt over his head to hide himself away, only to have Dabi snag his wrist and drag him into the empty foyer along with him - effectively making them the center of attention for all the employees working the night shift. He huffed, half listening as the doorman explained the procedure for their valet, and to Shigaraki's distress, Dabi handed over the keys to the car without a second thought - officially stranding them at the hotel. There was no turning back now. Though he was sure he was the only one who had any qualms about that.

"Thank you, Mr. Todoroki. Hina will assist you with checking in to your suite. She has been expecting you." He swept his arm towards the reception desk and bowed his head to Dabi, offering only a curt nod to Shigaraki as he passed by on his way back to his post at the front entrance.

"Mr. Todoroki." Shigaraki teased, mimicking the doormans formal tone. Dabi snorted in response, glancing briefly at Shigaraki as he retrieved his cellphone and wallet from the back pocket of his pants.

"Yeah, I don't really like the sound of it either."

Shigaraki scoffed.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Komorebi Resort & Spa. I'll need your booking ID and credit card." The lady known as Hina said in greeting.

Shigaraki scowled and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest while Dabi took care of checking them in. It was a good opportunity for him to freely assess his current situation, which admittedly, he was not at all comfortable with.

Firstly, he was involuntarily persuaded to go on a vacation - robbing him of a few days pay, money he desperately needed - and secondly, the hotel they were checking in to, in his crude opinion, was absolutely outrageous - fancy with a capital fucking F.

Shigaraki wondered why in hell Dabi would want to bring him to a place like this? He was clearly an oddity - sticking out like a sore thumb. He appreciated the thought that Dabi just wanted to spend some time with him on their limited summer vacation, but the gesture didn't need to be so… grand. Shigaraki wasn't that complicated. A closed door and a bag of Doritos would have made him equally happy. Actually, more so.

He sighed and unconsciously lifted his hand to scratch wildly at his neck.

Light music was playing in the foyer - classical, orchestral, heavy on the piano. It was supposed to give off a cool, calm, and relaxing type of vibe but it only agitated Shigaraki. Though, he thought maybe his irrational irritation over the instrumental had more to do with his unpreparedness and the two hours sitting in a car - after working for twelve hours - than the music itself. He was exhausted and, probably, unjustifiably cranky.

He shifted his head back over his shoulder to check in on the progress of acquiring their room. Thankfully, it looked like things were wrapping up. An envelope with two key cards tucked inside were placed on the counter before Dabi as well as a map of the resort - showing some key points of interest. Shigaraki caught the tail end of their conversation, something about a concierge and in-room service.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with at this time?" The lady smiled, and tucked a stray piece of her once perfectly styled pony-tail behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed a faint pink and Shigaraki rolled his eyes.

"Got everything I need. Thanks." Dabi nodded, and as usual, beguiled the lady with one of his charming grins. Though, he did so while simultaneously reaching out for his boyfriend. Shigaraki stumbled as an arm fell down around his shoulders and then hooked around his neck - a not so subtle display of attachment.

"E-Enjoy your stay!"

"We will!"

Shigaraki scrunched up his nose, reeling away as Dabi leaned over and smacked a kiss against the side of his head, over the hood of his sweater. The kiss was followed by some solicitous nuzzling until the fabric slipped back off Shigaraki's head revealing a messy mop of blue-grey hair.

"Cut it out!" He grumbled, pushing at his boyfriend.

Dabi chuckled at Shigaraki's objections before pulling away and then gently guiding him forward. "Let's go." Shigaraki once again drew his hood up but allowed Dabi to shepherd him in the right direction.

"Interesting vacation choice by the way." Shigaraki mumbled, glancing left and right.

"Not up your alley, huh?"

"Obviously not." Shigaraki felt like a weed amongst fucking roses.

"Yeah and that's exactly why we are here. I didn't want to give you your normal, Mop Head. Otherwise we'd be locked up in your dorm room playing video games all day and night."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Shigaraki sniffled in derision.

"There is plenty wrong with it."

They walked down a long hallway, to the very end it seemed, passing several closed doors until they stopped outside what Shigaraki assumed was their room. The key card opened the door with a light click and the scent of lavender and cedarwood immediately greeted them.

"Honey, we're home." Dabi announced, giving Shigaraki a soft push to encourage him inside.

"Tch." Shigaraki sniveled, scratching at his neck again.

Inside the room, all Shigaraki noticed at first was the ginormous bed, covered in luxurious white linens that was occupying most of the floor space. Furthermore, it functioned as an immediate and obvious indicator of where their night was headed.

Heat immediately flooded Shigaraki's face.

Now, this wouldn't be the first time he and Dabi had spent the night together or slept in the same bed, yet, somehow doing those things in a hotel felt exceedingly different from those other times. Almost discerning. And it made him wonder if Dabi had certain… expectations about the time they were going to be spending together.

Fancy hotel, fancy room, fancy bed… What did Shigaraki owe him? He cleared his throat, glancing quickly at Dabi before moving further into the room.

"You know, this bed is big enough for like four people. At least." He quipped, plopping down onto the edge of the thick, soft mattress, and testing the spring before falling onto his back. "We could've shared the room, saved some money." It was a joke. A vain attempt to hide his acute anxiety. Though, the sudden and frantic scratching at his neck was enough to betray that farce.

Dabi wasn't oblivious either.

"Oh yeah?" Dabi replied, amusement riding his voice. He joined Shigaraki on the bed and placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly back and forth. "It's not too late, I could invite some people to join us if you like."

Shigaraki scoffed, and then his eyes slipped closed. "Maybe next time."

"Nex time." Dabi grinned and shifted to lay down onto his side. He planted his elbow into the bed and rested his cheek in his palm, watching Shigaraki with a considerable amount of affection. Shigaraki had reluctantly agreed to this vacation and Dabi only hoped he could live up to the expectation he had set up to get him there. So far, his boyfriend did not look entirely thrilled.

"Mm." Shigaraki mumbled in return, the sound morphing slowly into a yawn. The suite had been expertly prepared for sleeping, which made sense given the time. The covers on the bed had been turned down, and the curtains were drawn closed. The only light source came from some candles that were scattered around the room, bathing the suite in a warm flickering glow. Probably the source of the lavender and cedarwood too.

Shigaraki would admit that they had done a good job of the whole relaxing ambience in the room - unlike the stuffiness of the foyer. He didn't feel quite so uncomfortable now. A little uneasy still, yes, but somewhat content.

Abstractedly, he continued to scratch his skin, neck tingling.

"Hey." Dabi whispered in the quietness. He slipped his free arm over Shigaraki's waist and his boyfriend's eyes popped open, face rolling towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shigaraki put on, turning listlessly to his side as Dabi drew him closer with a tender sweep of his hand up the length of Shigaraki's back. "Just… a bit tired."

"Just a bit tired." Dabi repeated, skeptical. He breathed a soft sigh and then lowered his head to kiss Shigaraki, his mouth moving leisurely against his boyfriends. Shigaraki murmured, fully complacent with the unhurried and heedful caress of Dabi's lips - it was exactly the kind of kiss he needed in that moment. Calming, soothing.

Dabi broke away a moment later, his lip twitching with a small grin. "I really missed you."

"It was just a week." Shigaraki grumbled. "We talked on the phone."

"Mm. Not the same." Dabi contended, his breath coming out as a husky whisper. His vibrant blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room, catching the tiniest amount of light. "I thought about you every night."

Shigaraki jerked his chin away, face warming further at the innuendo and Dabi chuckled, brushing another kiss against his turned cheek.

"Didn't you think about me?" He asked and descended on Shigaraki once again, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. His lips flattened out against the skin, and his teeth gently nipped between the hot press of his lips.

"Not in the way you are implying."

Another chuckle, the sound tickled Shigaraki's neck. He wanted to scratch the itch so bad.

"Uhh, Dabi?"

"Yeah?" More kisses travelled across Shigaraki's skin, climbing higher towards that sensitive spot just below his ear.

"It's… ah, pretty late. I'd really like to take a shower." He stuttered, trying to dislodge his boyfriend's developing desire.

"Would you?"

"Well, considering my day was hijacked by a certain someone, I didn't get a chance to earlier."

"Terrible."

"Very."

"How about a bath?"

"Not really my thing."

Dabi lifted his head, looking down at Shigaraki with an impish grin. "You will like this one."

Shigaraki arched a brow, and Dabi offered him another quick kiss before drawing away. The bed dipped and then sprang back as he got up to his feet.

"I did put some thought into this hotel, you know."

"Could've fooled me."

Dabi chuckled and Shigaraki followed his movements from his stationary position on the bed, watching with rapt attention as his boyfriend began to strip out of his clothes. He discarded his shirt first and then began working on his belt buckle. Shigaraki swallowed hard. Dabi's naked torso did all kinds of truly sordid things to him.

Sensing Shigaraki's eyes on him, Dabi looked over and grinned. "Get up. Get undressed."

Shigaraki blinked, like he hadn't heard his boyfriend's requests before he shook his head, snapping out of his little daze. His cheeks flushed hotter. "Huh?"

Dabi laughed softly. "Just, trust me."

Shigaraki tore his gaze away but continued to peruse his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Dabi dug around in his bag for his cigarettes and then strolled to the other side of the room, away from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Shigaraki asked. He lifted his head, absolutely astounded when Dabi pulled the curtains back revealing his naked body to the world beyond their room and any eyes that may have also been awake at that time.

"Outside." He said matter-of-factly, turning to look back over his shoulder at Shigaraki - like this was all perfectly normal.

"What?!" Shigaraki abruptly sat up and to his utter confoundment, Dabi unlocked the sliding door and promptly exited the room. "Dabi?" The curtains billowed with the light breeze filtering into their suite.

"Come out here."

Dubiously, Shigaraki scooted the edge of the bed and then followed Dabi outside - though, unlike his boyfriend, he decided he was more comfortable keeping his clothes on - being an exhibitonist was not in his nature, and he honestly wasn't all that happy knowing that it was for his boyfriend. Or that other people were getting treated to a _really _good show. Jealous. You betcha. What was he missing?

"Why are you still dressed?"

Shigaraki was speechless. He should know to always expect the unexpected where Dabi was concerned. And he was surprised, and relieved, when he stepped outside and onto a private patio complete with a large foaming open- air spa - steam was rising off the surface of the water.

Much better than the general public.

Shigaraki exhaled a hard breath and folded his arms, eyeing his boyfriend intently. Dabi was already in the water, smirking, a lit cigarette between his lips - looking extremely pleased with himself. Shigaraki would admit that wet Dabi was a nice image - if not for the sudden realization that he was probably going to have to join him for an outdoor bath.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation. Get in." Dabi taunted, crawling to the edge of the hot tub and resting his forearms on the rim. He grinned and a swirling stream of smoke slowly drifted upwards before disappearing into thin air. "Don't make me beg." Dabi added, flicking the ash of his cigarette. "I will if I have to."

Again, Shigaraki was struck with sudden onset inertia it seemed. He stared at his boyfriend and he could literally feel the saliva building up in his mouth. It almost managed to escape too but he wouldn't give Dabi the satisfaction of seeing him drool and quickly composed himself.

"Shigaraki."

"Maybe try with the begging."

"Oh, come on." Dabi raised himself up out of the water and reached out for his boyfriend. Small droplets of water dribbled over his chest and ran downwards in little rivers that accentuated his muscular tone - which didn't help Shigaraki get moving at all. Dabi didn't mind so much, he took it upon himself to get the ball rolling, so to speak, and grabbed the end of Shigaraki's sweatshirt, tugging on it - a silent command to take it off.

"Okay." Shigaraki complied, taking over the process and lifting his arms to pull the hoodie over his head. The shirt below went along with it, clinging to the inside of the material. He tossed them both aside.

"Mm." Dabi sank back down into the tub, waiting patiently.

Shigaraki dropped his chin, trying to hide the humiliation of undressing in front of Dabi. He wasn't particularly self-conscious about how he looked in his birthday suit but having Dabi's intense blue gaze fixed on him while he was uncovering himself did make him feel defenseless and very exposed.

"Stop staring." Shigaraki mumbled, his cheeks almost as red as his crimson eyes.

Dabi's returning smile was subtle, but mischievous. He turned his chin and took another drag of his cigarette, though continued to peek sideways, admiring the new au naturel view of his boyfriend. He realized this was the first time he had witnessed Shigaraki completely in the buff. Sure, they had shared a shower some months back, but his bare back and ass was very different from the full-frontal. And the times they had been intimate well, it had always been dark and beneath the covers. Dabi wanted to get a better, more personal review of this naked Shigaraki but he respected his boyfriend's anxiousness. They had time to get more comfortable with each other.

The water splashed about as Shigaraki stepped into the tub and lowered himself down. Dabi was just a little bit disappointed about how far he chose to sit away from him, so he butted his smoke out and threw it away before changing that, moving closer.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Tch." Shigaraki sneered, though it was done with a hint of a smile. "You have no idea."

Dabi laughed softly and then with a playful grin, gently spun in the water, backing up until he was sitting between Shigaraki's parted thighs. Shigaraki instinctually accepted his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Dabi's waist and dropping his lips against his temple as Dabi settled comfortably against him.

"I have an idea."

Dabi smoothed the palms of his hands slowly down Shigaraki's arms and then over his hands, linking their fingers together while Shigaraki pressed his face into Dabi's hair, nuzzling the dark strands and breathing him in - the scent of smoke and cologne still clung to him.

"So, tell me about this place. What are we doing here?" Shigaraki said with a soft sigh, deflating into the water. The jets and raging bubbles combined with the temperature of the water was actually pretty nice, making any tired and stiff muscles more pliable in seconds.

"Well," Dabi started, tugging Shigaraki's arms tighter around him, "the resort is pretty renowned for their natural hot springs. But they also have these unique indoor bathhouses." He lifted one of their connected hands and peppered slow kisses over Shigaraki's knuckles - the skin already softened by the water.

"What makes them so different?"

"They each have this, like, theme. Or some shit. I read that one of the baths is filled with red wine."

"What?" Shigaraki replied, low and droll. He could barely afford to feed himself every week, yet people were throwing their money into pools of red wine that they could bathe in. He didn't think he would ever understand humanity, especially those that were well-off.

Dabi chuckled. "Yeah. But that's only part of the reason why I picked this hotel."

"The red wine baths are not entertaining enough?"

"Actually, the coffee bath sounds better to me. We'll go tomorrow morning. It'll be a good wake-up."

"Right." Shigaraki scoffed.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the other reason why I picked this hotel is because of the location. What is outside of it."

"The hot tub?"

"No, smartass." Dabi shook his head, laughing softly.

Shigaraki grinned, highly amused. "So what's the other reason?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"That's very ambiguous. Do I give off the impression that I like surprises?"

Dabi laughed again and then shifted in Shigaraki's arms, turning easily in the water to face him. He grinned and stole a quick kiss before Shigaraki could recoil away. "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

Shigaraki seemed to deliberate on that point and then shook his head with a faint smile. "I'm not worried."

"But you are worried about something?" Dabi asked, a brow raised.

There was a short moment of silence, like Shigraraki was uncertain about his own words before he mumbled a quick. "No."

Dabi was cynical, of course. He didn't believe his boyfriend was completely worry free, Shigaraki was generally a very cautious person so it was normal for him to be apprehensive about the unknown. Dabi's job was to guide him through his anxiety, hopefully show him a good time, and bring him out on the other end feeling less antsy.

He slid his arm over Shigaraki's shoulder and waded closer. Shigaraki tensed up but softened a few seconds later when Dabi settled his hand at the back of his neck, fingers teasing the damp ends of his hair.

"I want to make you happy." Dabi smiled, eyes warm. The expression drew Shigaraki's attention to the discolouration at the edge of his boyfriend's cheek, a bruise - the new injury that Shigaraki had noticed when they were in the car earlier and had been meaning to question.

"What happened here?" Shigaraki asked, brushing the pad of his thumb just below the cut.

"It's nothing." Dabi reassured in a low voice and gently squeezed Shigaraki's neck to draw him into a light kiss. He was veering off topic like he usually did when the subject of his injuries came up.

"If it was nothing, you'd tell me." Shigaraki said, his words muffled by Dabi's lips.

Dabi didn't miss a beat and recaptured Shigaraki's mouth to shut him up. Shigaraki breathed in sharply, but relented, yielding to Dabi's soft lips, but meaning to keep the question on the tip of his tongue for later. He would find out somehow.

A moment later, a hand slid downward between their bodies, and when Dabi's fingers wrapped around him, Shigaraki jerked forward and dug his teeth down onto Dabi's lower lip, trapping a frustrated moan.

Dabi pulled away, a smug grin curling the edge of his mouth.

Shigaraki scowled. "You're deflecting."

"Maybe." Dabi whispered, stroking Shigaraki slowly, almost reverently. "Is it working?"

"Tch." It took all of Shigaraki's willpower to smack Dabi's hand away from his body, but he did - with a small whimper, and Dabi chuckled darkly, coming back in for another kiss. Only this time Shigaraki was prepared for it and denied him the gratification.

"I got hit training. No big deal." Dabi finally confessed, drawing teasing circles at the back of Shigaraki's neck.

'By who?"

"I'll tell you later." Dabi kissed Shigaraki's lips, and then his chin - more slow kisses swept his jawline before Dabi's mouth migrated down into his neck. "Shigaraki?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I call you Tomura?"

Shigaraki lifted his hand and pushed his fingers into Dabi's hair, dragging them lazily through the strands as he silently pondered the request. Nobody called him Tomura, and he wasn't sure how he felt about someone starting now. But if he was going to be comfortable with anyone calling him by his given name, it would be Dabi. They were dating after all and it seemed more… profound.

"You can call me whatever you want." Shigaraki answered, breathing a sharp sound of pleasure as Dabi's teeth caught his skin.

"Tomura, I want to go back to the room."

"Okay…"


	20. A First Real Date - Part 1

**CHAPTER TWENTY - A FIRST REAL DATE - PART 1**

"You know what I just realized?" Dabi started before popping a piece of freshly soy-sauce dipped salmon sushi into his mouth, "This is like our first real date."

Beside him, Shigaraki tilted his head, considering Dabi's statement over a steaming hot bowl of miso soup.

"What about the takoyaki after your birthday party?" Shigaraki contended before blowing over the surface of his soup. He took a sip and then lowered the bowl back down to the table. "I think that was technically our first date."

"Hmm." Dabi grinned impishly, recalling the morning after his birthday party. Before they had gone out for takoyaki, he and Shigaraki had shared their first mutual intimate experience - albeit a somewhat blind and clumsy synchronous hanjob beneath the covers, it had still been pretty special.

"What?" Shigaraki asked, his brow pulling together as Dabi stared at him.

"Just thinking about that day." Dabi said, quickly becoming hot under the collar at the recollection.

"Tch." Shigaraki rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where Dabi's mind was going and wasn't prepared to get into that over lunch in a public restaurant. However, Dabi didn't seem to agree and not a moment later, his hand fell down onto his thigh, beneath the table top, and Shigaraki almost lost his chopsticks, startled by the touch.

Dabi chuckled. "That wasn't a real date." He said, leaning in. He kissed Shigaraki's temple and then returned to the platter of sushi before them, picking out another piece. "It was a good day, but not a date."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Shigaraki snorted and then crammed a large maki roll into his mouth. "So, what are we doing next on our first _real _date?" Shigaraki chaffed, a big emphasis on the word real.

"Had enough of the bath houses?"

"Definitely." Shigaraki nodded his head adamantly. "I swear I still smell like a walking cup of coffee." He scrunched his nose.

Dabi chuckled.

At the time, bathing in the coffee themed bath had been kind of nice, especially first thing in the morning - it was an excellent wake-up, but after a while, the sight and smell of the water turned sickly - it was just too much. They had showered afterwards, of course, but the smell of freshly ground coffee beans was ingrained in his brain now. The red wine bath that followed was equally exhausting to the senses, though, thankfully, the smell had washed right away.

"You smell great."

"You say that only because you really like coffee."

"No." Dabi chuckled softly again, "Because you smell like you. But with a hint of minty… wood."

"Minty wood?" Shigaraki arched a brow.

"Yeah. That's what the shampoo at the hotel smells like." Dabi grinned and once again leaned in - only this time instead of a kiss he nuzzled against Shigaraki's recently washed, and oh so soft and fluffy, blue-grey hair. He breathed him in, luxuriating in the scent, before pulling back and giving his instantly perturbed boyfriend a little space.

"Anyways," Dabi began, "Next, we are going to the arcade."

Shigaraki jerked his chin over to Dabi, perking up, though still leery. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dabi refilled his boyfriends empty cup with green tea and then topped up his own. "It's one of the largest arcades in Japan. Apparently, they call it an indoor amusement park."

"I thought you didn't like video games?"

"No, but you do."

Shigaraki stared at Dabi, silent for a moment before he shifted his gaze away. Pieces of a puzzle were coming together for Shigaraki, and it finally made sense why Dabi had chosen the Komorebi Resort & Spa to stay at - it wasn't because Dabi wanted to stay in a ridiculously fancy hotel, well not entirely anyway.

Dabi smiled, watching Shigaraki mull over their planned day. "Surprised?"

"Extremely."

"I told you that I put some thought into this vacation, didn't I?"

"You did."

"The baths were for me though." Dabi joked.

The corner of Shigaraki's mouth kicked up into an amused grin, and he found himself impetuously sliding over the bench seat, towards Dabi. When their thighs brushed, Shigaraki lifted his hand and swept Dabi's jaw, turning his boyfriends head and drawing him into an impulsive kiss. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he had this overwhelming urge to makeout with him.

Dabi was a little shell-shocked by the abrupt kiss but was still receptive, moving his lips concurrently and matching Shigaraki's leisurely pace, however, his eyes remained open and vigilant. This was so unlike Shigaraki, to initiate any kind of affection, and especially in public. It made Dabi somewhat anxious, knowing that Shigaraki could snap-to and react negatively, as was in his nature. But at the same time, the sudden kiss roused Dabi - he was excited. And he wanted to completely give in to the feeling but thought one of them should remain watchful.

A moment later, Shigaraki pulled back, his cheeks flushed a faint pink, and he looked quickly to his left and right - making sure the kiss hadn't drawn any unwanted attention. Thankfully, the booth had provided enough cover to avoid any scrutiny and Shigaraki seemed satisfied with the results. Without a word, he returned to their lunch, dipping another piece of sushi into a shallow dish of soy sauce.

Dabi was flabbergasted.

"Can we take a little detour to the hotel before we hit the arcade?"

"Not a chance." Shigaraki grinned knowingly and quickly popped the sushi into his mouth.

"Well, fuck." Dabi chuckled and then blew out a long breath, repositioning himself on the bench with a slight wriggle.

The rest of their lunch was consumed with much lighter content and chatter. They paid their bill and then left the restaurant happy and with full bellies. Dabi took Shigaraki's hand without any hesitancy and immediately had them moving down the sidewalk. He had his phone out, head down, and checking the address and directions of the arcade. It wasn't far - a ten-minute walk and extremely hard to miss. The animated and flashing signs lit up the building like a christmas tree full of twinkling LED lights.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dabi exclaimed, looking up at the building as they approached the entrance. "They should have a disclaimer on the outside. Warning: Potential seizures."

Shigaraki snorted. "It's a little much."

Inside the building, they exchanged some cash for tokens and then surveyed the vast floor of various games, which was one of several - not sure where to start. The blinding neon's and deafening noise was mind-boggling and kind of disorientating - all the old-school arcade mixed with newer games, there was… a lot. They checked the directory for guidance and Shigaraki knew exactly where he wanted to go. The second floor was strictly shoot-em up, raining bullet hell type arcade games - right up his alley.

Dabi, who knew nothing about gaming, allowed Shigaraki full control of the decision-making when it came to where and what they would be doing next. His boyfriend knew better. So, they headed straight for the second floor, taking the stairs.

"I thought shooting zombies and aliens for an hour would get old fast, but it's actually pretty fun. Satisfying even." Dab said, pointing the plastic gun at the screen and shooting with determination.

Shigaraki grinned and turned to look at his boyfriend, at how focused he was, and then returned his eyes back to the screen. They were both trying to best each other, but in a cool and casual kind of way. Shigaraki was currently beating him in points, and Dabi playfully swatted at Shigaraki's gun, pushing it away so he would miss his targets and points - laughing when Shigaraki returned the favour.

When the game was over, they each put down the artificial guns and Dabi shook his head with a feigned look of disappointment. "You won. Again. I need practice." He swung an arm over Shigaraki's shoulders and smacked a kiss against his cheek. They started walking - looking for a new amusement.

"Tomura," Dabi smiled mischievously, pointing to a particular game filled with over-stuffed plushies. They were all pro-hero toys and low and behold - Dabi could see the head of Endeavour sticking up out of the pile. "I need that."

Shigaraki arched a brow at his boyfriend, only breaking eye contact to look distrustfully at the metallic claw inside the machine and then the soft-toy Dabi was pointing at. "You're kidding."

"Nope." He grinned and then ushered his boyfriend over to the claw machine. He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a token and then inserting it into the little slot.

Shigaraki crossed his arms over his chest, amused - watching as the lights behind the windows suddenly came to life and ear splitting monotonous music began to loop. Dabi angled the joystick, successfully grasping the head of little Endeavour when the claw lowered on the first try. The claw then made its way back to the front window to drop the prize.

"Sweet." Dabi said retrieving the plushie of his Father.

Shigaraki chuckled under his breath. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know. Put a curse on it. Maybe turn it into a voodoo doll."

Shigaraki shook his head, chuckled under his breath and then scanned the area around them for another game they could play together. They had been playing all the games Shigaraki liked, there had to be something more fitting for Dabi. His eyes stopped suddenly on at a row of enclosed pods - racing simulators. It was pretty perfect actually - Dabi would go for it.

Shigaraki walked towards them and Dabi followed along willingly, his Endeavour plushie stuffed under his arm. They stopped at the console and Dabi grinned. The overhead title read "OutRun 2" and was lit up in red and purple, while white LED's positioned behind it blinked in time to a classic kitschy racing tune.

"Get in." Shigaraki said, hopping into one of the two joining seats.

'Sir, I am going to need to see a licence."

Shigaraki scoffed and Dabi sat down in the empty place next to him, ready to race.

As soon as the onscreen announcer counted down to one and the race started, both boys diverted their concentration to the task at hand. Shigaraki had the upper hand at first, being more skilled in the area of computer games but Dabi quickly caught up, swerving in all the right places and dodging any obstacles. About halfway into the race Dabi took the lead with a taunting, but cheerful, sound of delight.

A few more rounds later and the boys were tied for wins and loses. They both flexed their fingers - knuckles tired from gripping joysticks and steering wheels for the past couple of hours. They decided to call it day - at the arcade anyway.

"This was fun." Dabi grinned.

"Yeah."

"Who knew video games could be so entertaining for so many hours."

"Ah, me." Shigaraki laughed softly.

"You're right." Dabi spun smoothly in his faux car seat and scooted to the edge. He leaned over the token collector that separated him from his boyfriend and slid his hand to the back of Shigaraki's neck, smiling as he moved in for a kiss. It started out slow, in what was supposed to be a relaxed and languid kiss, but quickly turned ardent as they abstractedly came together - ignorant of their surroundings.

A strangled moan from Dabi caused Shigaraki to eventually break away, and he swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him recently, but he felt more susceptible and accepting of Dabi's advances. And Dabi seemed very aware of it, taking full advantage of the assent.

"Are you ready to go?" Dabi whispered, his voice laced with a longing - one that could only come from frustration and a kiss that was cut too short. He was horny, and not afraid to demonstrate it to his boyfriend. His hands were clingy, desperately trying to keep Shigaraki against him.

"I am." Shigaraki flicked his eyes downwards - a brief glance at Dabi's growing desire before he shifted back up to meet Dabi's gaze. "This and right in front of your Dad." He joked.

"Funny." Dabi breathed, tossing the plushie Endeavour aside.

"So, you're just going to get up and walk around like that huh?" Shigaraki teased, "You know, this is a kid friendly establishment." The sound of children laughing and then a horde of tiny footsteps shuffled quickly past the two boys, as if to prove a point. Shigaraki grinned.

"Shut up." Dabi groaned."I just need… a minute."

****To be continued - Part 2 - Coming Soon!****


	21. A First Real Date - Part 2

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - A FIRST REAL DATE - PART 2**

"That was probably the worst horror movie I have ever seen." Shigaraki commented as they exited the movie theater and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Dabi huffed out a laugh, an amused grin following it. His boyfriend was still munching on the movie popcorn, stuffing handfuls into his mouth until his cheeks puffed out to full capacity. He may not have enjoyed the movie, but he really liked the snacks.

"You know, I am also disappointed." Dabi said with a mischievous tone. "There was not one point in that movie where you were scared enough to crawl into my lap for some comfort."

Shigaraki scoffed around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I was ready for some intense consolation, maybe some heavy petting, but at the least a steamy make-out session."

"Your biggest mistake was buying me food."

"Noted." Dabi laughed. "Though, I should have realized it wasn't going to be scary when I saw that kid going in. I think he finds me more terrifying than the movie was."

"What do you mean?" Shigaraki asked, brow raised.

"Probably the staples or the scars. He was staring at me, before we went in." Dabi grumbled, "And still is now."

"What?" Shigaraki looked around, "Where?"

"There." Dabi motioned with a jerk of his chin.

Shigaraki spotted the small boy immediately, idling by two older kids who were talking between themselves - ignoring him. Shigaraki smiled and then returned his gaze to Dabi.

"Or maybe he's interested in that little plushie Endeavour that you have been carrying around."

"Ohh." Dabi looked down at the soft-toy, his eyebrows pulled tightly together. "I almost forgot I had this."

"But you _needed _it." Shigaraki teased.

Dabi chuckled and then laid his arm over Shigaraki's shoulders, encouraging him forward. "Come on."

They stopped when they reached the little boy and surprisingly Dabi offered him the toy Endeavor. "I think you'll have more fun with this than I will."

"Really? I can have it?"

"Sure. Take it."

The little boy hesitated, but eventually took the toy with a soft, "Thank you." He immediately went from looking bothered by his guardians' neglect to ecstatic, that he had something to keep him occupied while he endured the endless chatter of his companions - and he obviously liked Endeavour.

Dabi grinned but didn't miss a beat and ambitiously kept himself and Shigaraki walking in the direction of the hotel.

"That was… nice of you."

Dabi smacked a kiss against Shigaraki's cheek. He nuzzled against his boyfriend's hairline and then placed another kiss to his temple. "I didn't really want it to come back to the hotel with us anyway."

"So, we are going back to the hotel now?" Shigaraki echoed, his face warming.

"Yes." Dabi replied - simply and firmly. His arm tightened around Shigaraki's shoulders, tucking him closer against his side, like he was trying to convey his longing to be alone with Shigaraki again. "Unless, there is something else you want to do?" He asked, hoping that Shigaraki wanted the same thing he did.

"No." Shigaraki's eyes lowered, watching his footsteps move over the pavement. "There's nothing."

They had done so much already that day. The bathhouses in the morning, sushi for lunch and then the arcade afterwards. The movie following their fast-food dinner had not been planned. It was Shigaraki who insisted they stop and watch the horror flick - mostly because he was trying to delay the inevitable return to the hotel. Dabi had been forthright about his overactive libido all day and Shigaraki was anxious about what that meant for him when they got back to the room.

Unfortunately, two hours later and he was still in the same restless position, only now he was out of excuses. There was no good reason to stay out any longer.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the hotel. Shigaraki wondered if Dabi felt the awkwardness of the quiet after a day full of noise and sociableness. He didn't give any indication that he did and Shigaraki wasn't going to bring it up.

"Do you mind if I shower fist?" Dabi asked as they entered the room.

Shigaraki shook his head and heeled off his sneakers. "Go for it."

Dabi grinned and snagged Shigaraki's forearm before he had a chance to move away. "Or we could go in together."

"I think you can manage it on your own." Shigaraki returned with a complacent grin, patting Dabi's cheek twice, derisively.

Dabi pouted in mock disappointment but relented his request for a paired shower. He stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend before shuffling off to the bathroom alone.

When the door closed, Shigaraki blew out a hard breath and flopped down onto the bed. He pulled one of the many pillows into his arms, hugging it against his chest and burying his face into the softness. Why did he feel so flustered suddenly? They were repeating the exact same routine from the previous night - bathing and then going to bed. Why was this any different?

On what was supposed to be a sedative sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax. It must have worked to some degree because the next thing he knew, Dabi was out of the bathroom and standing next to the bed, looking over him with what looked to be an equal amount of concern and amusement.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No." Shigaraki blinked up at his freshly clean boyfriend. His eyes, though, they seemed to have a mind of their own and immediately travelled south over Dabi's naked torso, stopping when they hit his waist. A white towel was knotted securely around him, sitting enticingly low on his hips. Shigaraki wasn't sure whether he was thankful for the covering or not. He was drooling however - gaze migrating to that perfect sloping V that accentuated Dabi's just as perfect hero-toned body.

"Tomura?" Dabi smirked, completely aware and self-satisfied with Shigaraki's perusal. He leaned over his boyfriend and pressed his mouth down against Shigaraki, kissing him scrupulously before drawing away. "Go shower."

Shigaraki cleared his throat but his voice still came out a little hoarse. "Okay." He abruptly sat up and then hopped off the bed, moving quickly across the suite to the bathroom. Dabi's low chuckling followed him until he shut himself up inside.

He opted for a cold shower. And it felt good, taking away his telltale blush and the unintended…

_Erection? _When did that happen?

Shigaraki groaned. He didn't even like to think about it. But that was kind of stupid. Dabi was… incredibly hot and all that bare skin was enough to stir him up. Pretending he wasn't capable of getting aroused - or shying away from the evidence that he was, in fact excited - was immature. He knew that but his lack of… experience made him somewhat insecure about what he was feeling.

He breathed a low sound of humiliation and then turned his back into the spray of cold water, raking his hands through his wet hair. He tried to push his unassured thoughts aside and instead focus on the task at hand. He was as efficient as always - hair wash, body wash, and face wash. Ten minutes was all he needed.

Shigaraki dried off, brushed his teeth and cursed himself out for not pre-planning his after-shower clothing. Thankfully, the hotel catered to such circumstances and provided complimentary bathrobes. Shigaraki wrapped himself up in one of the fluffy oversized garments and tied it up tightly, wondering why Dabi had chosen to stick with a towel.

Though, on second thought, he was sure he knew exactly why Dabi chose the way he did. And it had achieved its desired effect. Shigaraki was just glad his dick had responded kindly to the cold shower - as he had hoped it would - and calmed down a bit.

Back in the room, Dabi was already in bed and still very naked - to the waist at least. He was sitting up with the blankets pooled over his legs and his back was resting against the headboard. He was holding his phone, tapping out something on the screen but immediately looked up upon hearing the bathroom door click shut.

"Hey." He grinned and set his phone aside on the nightstand.

"Hi." Shigaraki smiled faintly and padded barefoot towards his side of the bed, climbing up where Dabi had turned down the covers for him.

"You look… comfortable." Dabi said, referring to Shigaraki's fluffy attire.

"I'm taking this robe with me when we leave." Shigaraki murmured, nestling into Dabi's side. Dabi chuckled softly and lifted his arm, accepting his boyfriend into the crook of his body and lowering the comforter over him.

"You should. Looks good on you." Dabi murmured, his fingers cautiously tugging at the edge of the robe. It fell away a little, revealing the delicate curve of Shigaraki's neck and his prominent collarbones - Dabi couldn't help but brush his fingertips over the exposed skin there.

Shigaraki blushed, his face heating up again. "I uh - had a really good time today." He breathed as Dabi's hand became greedier, sliding beneath his robe and pushing the material off one of his shoulders.

"Me too." Dabi whispered in return, his lips searching for some bare skin to caress, anything that was unprotected by the bathrobe was fair game.

Shigaraki moaned lightly as Dabi's lips assaulted his skin, and he habitually tipped his head to the side offering up his neck - just how he liked it. Dabi groaned a small sound of pleasure at the assent and attacked the smooth column, kissing and nipping the skin with his teeth. The sensation sent a jolt of excitement rippling down Shigaraki's body.

"Dabi?"

"Mm?"

Shigaraki shrugged out of Dabi's strong arm-hold and sat up, the remainder of the robe falling back off his shoulders as he did so.

Dabi's jaw dropped, watching with rapt attention as the material fell, almost as if it was happening in slow motion, exposing Shigaraki's slender back and alabaster skin little by little. _So hot. _He prayed to whatever larger power that was out there that Shigaraki wasn't going to end their night right there - not after this accidental strip tease. He was already hard - aroused by their kisses and the flashing green-lights Shigaraki had been giving off all day. He was finding it very difficult to restrain himself.

"What's wrong?" Dabi asked, sweeping his hand slowly up his boyfriend's back.

Shigaraki sucked in a breath by the touch and he attempted to pull the robe back up to cover himself, but the vast majority of the material was now tucked and stuck beneath him. Dabi was torn between wanting to help him and needing to get the rest of that robe off a.s.a.p.

"I'm not good at this." Shigaraki admitted, huffing.

Dabi was about to ask him what he meant by that when the answer popped into his head - Shigaraki's inexperience in bed combined with a fear of harm invariably made him so cautious about letting things go beyond first, and maybe even, second base, Dabi could tell he wanted to try but it was always a struggle.

"It's okay." Dabi reassured, "You're doing fine."

There was a moment of stillness and quiet before Shigaraki looked back over his shoulder at Dabi - his face was flushed, light hair falling into his eyes. He bit his lower lip and then his eyes dropped to where Dabi's glaring hard-on was tenting the blankets.

"I want to… do something. For you." He shifted his crimson gaze back up to Dabi's face, uncertain yet suddenly very serious, he spoke in a low, hushed tone, "I-I never thanked you for bringing me here. Not properly."

Dabi's brow pulled tightly together. "I should be the one thanking you."

"Why?"

"For agreeing to come. I got exactly what I wanted."

"Oh."

"You don't owe me anything."

"That… might be a poor choice of words." Shigaraki chuckled nervously and then he turned onto his knees, facing Dabi on the mattress. "Maybe." He scooted in closer.

Dabi grinned, and his eyes widened, thoroughly enjoying the view of his half-dressed, robe hanging off his body, boyfriend shuffling towards him. He couldn't have asked for a hotter image and he was getting his fair share of them just now. He swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth and took a shaky breath.

"I think that depends on the context."

"In this instance, very poor." Shigaraki hesitantly leaned forward to capture Dabi's mouth, moaning lightly as their lips crashed together. It was a kiss full of all the anxiousness and yearning that Shigaraki was feeling, that he wanted to let out.

Dabi twitched and then groaned, tongue twinning with Shigaraki's in an expression of pure excitement. He tried to channel some of his lustful energy into the kiss and lifted his hand, fingers knotting into Shigaraki's hair, and tugging at the strands.

Shigaraki, who secretly enjoyed having his hair pulled, was thrilled by the shot of pain being sent to his scalp and gasped in response - repaying the gesture by passing his hand blindly down under the comforter and between Dabi's thighs. Though, he let out a little disappointed groan when his fingers brushed material instead of hard flesh. That was an obstacle he had not been expecting.

He broke away from Dabi's lips and without giving himself a chance to overthink his next move, began trailing warm kisses down his boyfriend's throat to his chest, tongue coming out to taste the skin, unerringly finding and tracing the permanent scarring there.

"Tomura." Dabi gasped, grappling for Shigaraki's shoulder and finding the back of his neck.

Without looking up, Shigaraki shifted further down the bed and continued kissing his way down Dabi's ribcage, down his muscled abs, said muscles rippling and bunching as Dabi fought not to move, but couldn't help arching a little against Shigaraki's mouth. There was more roughened, slightly raised scarring at Dabi's hip. Shigaraki passed his tongue along the ridge, enjoying the small tugs on his hair.

Dabi must have been abstractly aware, to be able to guess the next step in Shigaraki's downward travel, because he started to breathe heavily, but before he could really comprehend what was actually happening, Shigaraki was already crawling over his legs, straddling him on all-fours.

"What are you doing?"

Shigaraki looked up intently, tugging at the waistband of Dabi's underwear. His crimson gaze not once strayed from Dabi's blue eyes, though he still looked uneasy as he spoke. "What does it look like?"

Dabi was speechless. He clenched his teeth together and instinctually lifted his hips to help Shigaraki with his underwear as his boyfriend awkwardly pulled at them. When his erection sprang fee, Dabi groaned deeply. He was almost sure that a slight breeze would be enough to get him off at that moment. He was so turned on by Shigaraki's initiative.

Shigaraki turned his blushing faze away. He knew he was being stupid considering how far he had come and what he was intending to do but it didn't stop him from feeling… mildly embatrassed about the position he was in. He had never done this before and wasn't even sure how to… go about it. But he was determined. And he was going to persevere. Dabi deserved a bolder version of him.

"You don't have to…" Dabi finally said, breaking the silence. He wanted Shigaraki to touch him so badly but would and could be patient - if that's what he needed. It was torturous, but Dabi hoped it would pay off.

"I want to."

Shigaraki eyed Dabi's dick and then tentatively wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. Dabi hissed in response and Shigaraki lifted his head, uncertain eyes staring into his. Dabi nodded his approval, mouth parted.

Shigararki lowered his eyes and moved his hand, twisting his palm slowly along the hard length. Down and then back up again. A single bead of glossy moisture leaked from the tip, excited by the blissful strokes, and a strangled groan erupted from Dabi's chest. Shigaraki really didn't need affirmation that he was doing this right but admittedly enjoyed the sounds of distress his boyfriend was making.

Dabi automatically reached out, long fingers sliding into Shigaraki's hair and tugging roughly. Shigaraki gasped with delight at the acute pain and then lowered his head as far as his boyfriend's firm grip would allow. His tongue flicked out, sweeping over the swollen head of Dabi's cock, tasting the organic, hot flavour that was uniquely him and clearing the building fluid away.

"Jesus!" Dabi cried out, yanking hard on Shigaraki's hair. His hips jerked as he watched Shigaraki take him into his mouth, absolutely floored and completely aroused at the sight.

Shigaraki choked a little at Dabi's next unchecked thrust - unprepared and not used to the feeling of a cock in his mouth. It was unusual, but not unpleasant.

"Sorry, sorry." Dabi breathed, petting his fingers more gently through Shigaraki's hair. Shigaraki moaned and then came back up, tongue swirling around the head before swallowing Dabi again - as best he could.

Shigaraki glanced up at Dabi's face as he incorporated his hand into what he was doing with his mouth, pumping with his fist, tongue stroking and tasting. Dabi was shaking, trembling with the pleasant burn of Shigaraki's mouth sucking him and his hand simultaneously groping him. It was breathtaking. But then Shigaraki's teeth lightly raked across him, and Dabi thought he was going to lose his mind. His back arched, and his chest thrust forward as a shot of intense pleasure surged downwards - it rolled his hips and curled his toes.

"Mmm."

Keenly, Shigaraki watched Dabi's reactions, his own arousal building. He groaned and swallowed hard. Dabi was breathing harshly, his broad chest rising and falling in rhythm with his laboured respiration, and his dark hair was alluringly disheveled as he thrashed his head from side to side. He looked so mouthwatering good. Shigaraki couldn't believe how lucky he was - that someone like Dabi, who could have anyone he wanted, chose to be with him.

And fuck. He was horny. He had been focusing so hard on what he was doing - and Dabi's pleasure - that he hadn't even considered his own. Or how the blowjob was affecting him. But the ache between his legs was developing quickly. He knew he was hard without the visual, his dick was throbbing, begging for attention now that he was actually thinking about it. He wanted to come, he needed to come.

Without faltering, Shigaraki reached down between his legs and gripped his cock, moaning powerfully as he immediately began to fist himself. There was no warming up needed, he rubbed himself hard and fast, up and down, relieving some of the budding pressure.

"Tomura." Dabi breathed, the reverberation of his boyfriend's moans felt good around his cock and he howled in response, lowering his lashes. He was treated to another incredible sight - seeing his boyfriend jerking himself off. He groaned.

"Hey." After a few minutes, Dabi started to tense, desperately trying not to dig his nails into Shigaraki's scalp - not that he thought his boyfriend would mind but trying to avoid really hurting him.

"Mm?" Shigaraki mumbled.

"I"m close." Dabi warned, his breaths coming in faster pants.

Shigaraki squeezed Dabi's cock in encouragement, but he didn't stop. He continued stroking him, squeezing him, sucking him - relentless, hungry, determined. He played with his own cock with just as much enthusiasm, air rushing into his nose as he breathed.

"Come with me." Dabi whispered before biting his lip, his head digging back against the pillow. He closed his eyes tight, trying to ride it out and wait for Shigaraki but he was almost there. It was painfully close. The tension, the throbbing, his stomach knotted…

Dabi choked out Shigaraki's name, his hips thrusting forward. Helpless, he started to come, realizing that Shigaraki hadn't lifted his mouth or released him. That hot warmth was sucking him even as he…

A muffled cry widened Dabi's eyes and he jerked his chin down, watching Shigaraki's face twist in pleasure as he found his release too.

"Jesus." Dabi whimpered, staring down at the sight of Shigaraki on his hands and knees, his cock still sheathed in his boyfriend's warm mouth. Creamy white fluid was spilling from the corner of Shigaraki's lips as he continued to suckle on him. It was truly unbelievable. Otherworldly. Dabi was enamored with Shigaraki and completely and utterly infatuated.

Catching Dabi's vibrant blue gaze fixated on him, Shigaraki's face seemed to flush redder, if that were even possible. He started to draw back and with a faint popping sound, Dabi's cock slipped from his mouth, along with a whole lot of saliva and cum. He coughed a little, clearing his throat but astonishingly, his tongue circled the flared head of Dabi's cock one last time before he licked his own lips clean.

Dabi found himself speechless for the second time that night. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shigaraki was also quiet and seemed to deliberate on what he was supposed to do next, looking down at the mess they had created together. Sitting back, he studied his hands for a moment and then wiped them off on his naked thighs.

Dabi moaned softly, his back relaxing like he was melting against the headboard and his body hummed with aftershocks of his orgasm. "Come here." He coaxed, sweeping his fingers beneath Shigaraki's chin.

Shigaraki complied, shifting upwards and then laid carefully down on Dabi's chest with a small grunt. Dabi wrapped an arm around Shigaraki's waist and pressed his hand flat against his boyfriend's lower back before trailing his fingers slowly up and then down Shigaraki's spine, feeling him relax into him. And then they were kissing, their mouths moving slowly together as Dabi purred, content and very satisfied, the sound radiating not just against his mouth but through Dabi's throat and even his chest.

When their lips parted, Shigaraki exhaled a soft breath and dropped his cheek against Dabi's warm chest. Dabi grinned fondly, petting his hand over Shigaraki's messy hair while he ran through the events of the evening like his own private movie, enjoying the playback.

"You know, I keep falling harder and harder for you." Dabi whispered.

But Shigaraki's only response was his slow even breathing. He had fallen asleep.


	22. Sweet and Sour

**TWENTY-TWO - SWEET AND SOUR**

With a start, Shigaraki bolted upright in bed - panting heavily, a cold-sweat beaded his skin. Instinctively, he lifted his hands to scrutinize them and immediately exhaled a gasp of terror at the dusty mess of crumbling ash falling from his trembling palms.

"No." He croaked hoarsely, "No, no. no." Frantically, he scurried backwards, drawing his knees up towards his chest as he repelled from the debris, wanting to be as far away from the pile of remains as he could get.

His back hit the headboard and he went suddenly very still, staring at the destruction he had caused. A large section of the king-size comforter had disappeared and on the mattress below a charred crater of foam had been exposed right down to the pocketed coils - cascading down the side of the bed.

"Shit." Shigaraki whispered before taking a deep breath, "Fuck." He wiped the sticky sweat from his forehead and then pushed his fingers into his sleep mussed hair to sweep it back out of his overheated face.

Panic instantly began to settle in, riding his emotions. He jerked his chin to the side and his terrified crimson eyes fell onto the latent form beside him, fixating on the natural rise-and-fall of a body that was in a purely blissful, content, and uninterrupted deep sleep. He exhaled a hard, relieving breath. Dabi was fine, thankfully - untouched and unhurt by his cursed hands. Though, that relief was fleeting as soon as Shigaraki realized just how close he had been to hurting his boyfriend. Dabi's thigh was just inches away from being the victim of his decay - his worst nightmare had almost come true.

"Oh God." Shigaraki whimpered and dropped his face down against his knees, his arms shrouding his head to complete his physical refuge.

Why now? Why did his quirk choose to rear its ugly head when things had been going so well? He felt calm and collected. Happy, genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time. Like someone should feel when they were on vacation with their boyfriend. He had even been sleeping better, without any bad dreams to haunt the few hours he was able to get.

What a mess.

Shigaraki lifted his head and laid his hot cheek on his knees, watching Dabi in his sleep.

In retrospect, Shigaraki's level of comfort was presumptively the cause of his unconscious chaos, and exactly why he avoided becoming so comfortable in the first place. He wasn't allowed to be complacent, to feel free from the burden of his quirk. And if he did slip, like he had last night, it wasn't afraid to remind him that ignorance would only lead him on a path to pain and regret - and likely, loneliness.

He cringed, his eyes clenching shut as he tore his gaze away from his boyfriend. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like there was a weight on his chest that he couldn't lift - heavy and oppressive. But he couldn't run away either. Not from this.

"So stupid." He chided himself.

A warm hand against Shigaraki's bare thigh startled him. He flinched, and his shoulders caved inwards, tucking himself further into a tight ball. The sound of Dabi's velvety sleep infused voice followed with a whisper of concern, "Hey. Baby, are you okay?"

"No." Shigaraki mumbled, shaking his head.

There was some shuffling and rustling of sheets. Dabi sat upright, sliding his arm over Shigaraki's curved shoulders, fingers stroking his overheated skin. "Tomura, You're really hot. And you're… sweating. Do you feel sick?"

"I'm not sick." Shigaraki snapped. He didn't mean it to come off angry, and especially not towards Dabi, but he was so frustrated with himself. And angry. He scratched wildly at his neck.

Dabi didn't say anything in return, there was a moment of complete quiet and stillness before Shigaraki heard the click of a lamp being turned on. He peeked up from his knees, waiting and watching for Dabi to react to the disaster he had created.

… … ...

Dabi only spared a short glance at the source of Shigaraki's distress, his brows drawing tightly together. Ash and dust littered the comforter, the edge of the blanket visible and flaking where a sizable chunk was missing and revealing the damaged mattress below. He couldn't see the extent of the deterioration from where he was sitting but it seemed to dip over the edge of the bed.

His heart dropped down into his stomach as he turned his attention back to his obviously distraught boyfriend.

This was the first time he had witnessed the inert destructive power of Shigaraki's quirk. He knew what Shigaraki was capable of while he was conscious and awake, but he didn't think about what would happen when he was sleeping.

Oh, but Shigaraki had warned him about it, and had cautioned him about getting so close time and time again. Dabi had selfishly ignored the forewarning, which was the only reason they were in a hotel room, sleeping together now.

This was his fault, for pushing Shigaraki into this situation.

"It's okay." He nuzzled his face into Shigaraki's neck, leaving light kisses against the skin and whispering between each press of his lips, trying to coerce his boyfriend out of his shell. "It's okay."

Dabi had no doubts that Shigaraki was dwelling on just how close he had come to hurting him, but Dabi wasn't thinking about that. The threat of a physical injury didn't frighten him because God knew he had, and would continue to have, his fair share of them - brought entirely on by his own quirk. He knew what it was like to be a prisoner to it.

"Everything's going to be okay." His words of comfort may have sounded confident, but in reality, Dabi was terrified. For Shigaraki. Of how this was affecting him and ultimately, his relationship with Dabi. Dabi had fallen too hard for Shigaraki, and they had come so far together, he couldn't lose Shigaraki now. He didn't want this… this little incident to cause him to pull away.

"It was just an accident."

Shigaraki shook his head, "That could have been you."

"But it wasn't. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"What about next time?"

"I'm not worried about that."

"You should be." Shigaraki mumbled, sniffling.

"No." Dabi lifted his hand to frame the side of Shigaraki's face, thumb stroking Shigaraki's warm cheek and guiding his boyfriends face towards him - into what he hoped was a reassuring, alleviative kiss. He tilted his head, his lips pursing and sliding smoothly and serenely over Shigaraki's mouth, but regrettably, his boyfriend didn't respond.

"You really are an idiot." Shigaraki muttered, his words muffled by Dabi's mouth.

Dabi groaned and continued his persuasion, he wasn't going to give up on Shigaraki so easily. His tongue slowly swept Shigaraki's lower lip before dipping into his mouth, determined to bring him back around. And hallelujah, Shigaraki's willpower was gradually wavering. He parted his lips to allow Dabi deeper inside and a soft moan puffed against Dabi's mouth. Soon, their lips were moving in perfect sync.

Not a moment later, Shigaraki broke away - his hands balling into fists against his drawn-up legs.

"We'll work this out." Dabi said, trying to draw Shigaraki into another kiss but he wasn't having any of it and turned his cheek to Dabi. "The mattress can be replaced. It's okay. I'll take care of it."

"I don't care about the fucking mattress," Shigaraki sobbed, "I can't replace you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Dabi echoed, kissing Shigaraki's turned cheek.

"We can't sleep together. Not anymore, okay?" Shigaraki said, his face warming further, clearly agitated, and dismal, "Not after…" He waved his hand absently over at the damage he had done while he was asleep, not being able to look at his shame, and then continued to scratch roughly at his neck.

Again, Dabi said nothing. Instead, he slipped his arms around Shigaraki's narrow waist and before Shigaraki had time to protest, Dabi dragged him into his lap in one swift movement. Shigaraki didn't fight it but he sure didn't make it easy. He tensed up, keeping his chin down and away, eyes averted even as Dabi moved one of his hands slowly up the length of his back and then back down again.

"I'm not okay with that." He explained, arm moving around Shigaraki's waist. His hand came to rest against his boyfriend's flat stomach.

"Tough shit." Shigaraki decided, sighing, he nestled into the crook of Dabi's neck and shoulder, hiding his face. "I'm not going through this again."

"I want another day with you here." Dabi breathed, "And one more night. I'm not ready for our vacation to end."

"What part of I might kill you don't you understand?" Shigaraki queried, frowning.

"It's worth the risk."

"No. It's not."

Dabi nuzzled into his boyfriend's hair and swept his hand cautiously over Shigaraki's arm, and then down towards his hand.

"Stop." Shigaraki protested, whimpering, and trying to draw his arms away, "Don't touch them."

"Shh." Dabi endured Shigaraki's firm disapproval of him being anywhere near his cursed hands, kissing his boyfriend's temple and whispering words of support until his palm easily slipped over Shigaraki. He carefully linked their fingers together. "It's okay."

"Please." Shigaraki croaked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Dabi sympathized, "Your hands do not scare me. There is nothing about you that is too much for me to handle." Dabi lifted their combined hands and kissed affectionately over Shigaraki's knuckles. "I've got you."

Shigaraki finally turned his eyes up to Dabi, looking directly at him for the first time since his boyfriend had woken, and his face flooded with warmth. The back of his neck, his arms, and his chest also simmered with a new heat - admiration and attraction replacing the fear and shame he had been feeling. Mostly...

He drew closer to Dabi with an astounding amount of force and determination, his arm lifting and hooking around the back of his boyfriend's neck. He knew if he didn't act on impulse now then all the negative emotions he had been feeling would get in the way. And there was too much of those feelings trying to overtake him now - telling him to back away.

He needed to do this.

He was sure his mouth burned against Dabi's, that the energy sizzled between them as they kissed. Dabi allowed Shigaraki to take the lead, sighing softly as their lips embraced in a slow dance. Unhurried, but attentive. The kind of kiss that made them melt against each other. Dabi leaned back and Shigaraki shuffled and shifted to straddle his boyfriend's lap as they embraced each other.

Shigaraki was only acutely aware that they were both very naked. The thin sheets separating them really didn't leave much to the imagination but Dabi didn't seem to pay it any mind, He didn't entice anything further out of Shigaraki, satisfied with their warm, relaxed kisses.

Eventually, the moment had to end. They had to breathe. Dabi withdrew first, exhaling sweetly against Shigaraki's face before lifting his head. Shigaraki opened his eyes, and stared down at Dabi with reverence, his fingers threading into Dabi's soft hair and stroking the back of his head. He waited for Dabi to say something, something that was probably going to be amusing, and inappropriate - Dabi always had something facetious to say when a moment was supposed to be serious.

"Feel better?" He simply asked, to Shigaraki's amazement.

"A bit." Shigaraki nodded, face flushing. It was a half-truth.

Dabi grinned fondly up at him before tucking his head beneath Shigaraki's chin. He exhaled a long breath and tightened his arms around Shigaraki's waist. "It's going to be okay."

Shigaraki dropped his cheek to the top of Dabi's head, brow furrowing. "I'm sorry." He whispered, unsure if Dabi had heard his apology.

Things were not going to be okay, they were never going to be the same as they were last night. This incident had offered Shigaraki a whole lot of clarity, something that should never have been an afterthought in the first place.

He couldn't just turn a blind eye to what had happened and disregard the severity of the accident. His hands were dangerous - there were no two ways about it. Controlling his quirk was not possible while he was unconscious. He fucking knew that! Yet, he still climbed into bed with Dabi. But no more. He couldn't do it anymore. Regardless of how Dabi felt otherwise. Shigaraki just wasn't prepared to face the consequences of ignoring that danger. He couldn't. How could he live with himself if anything happened to Dabi? The price was too high to pay. This was his quirk. This was his burden. He had to do whatever he could to manage it and if that included ending their vacation a day early and not sleeping in the same bed with Dabi then he would do it.

"Tomura?"

"Mm?"

"You're shaking."

"Cold." He lied, trying to hide and calm the turmoil that was stirring inside him - an equal mixture of anger and anguish was the cause of his body's unrest.

Dabi looked up, skeptical, and then Shigaraki felt the heat of Dabi's palm's playing over his back - gentle, pleasing flames tickling his skin.

With a palliative sigh, Shigaraki closed his eyes and Dabi swept his jawline with gentle, slow kisses.

"How about a hot shower?" Dabi asked, continuing to act as Shigaraki's own personal heater - covering his boyfriend's skin with his flaming palms.

"Yes."

"Together?" Dabi asked, hopeful and not wanting to leave Shigaraki alone.

"Okay."

Dabi was thrilled. Shigaraki thought it was a small gesture, especially if their vacation was about to end prematurely because of him.


	23. Revelation

**TWENTY-THREE - REVELATION**

"So, are you going to tell me how much I owe you now?" Shigaraki mumbled, unbuckling his seat belt when Dabi came to a full stop at the curb. He killed the engine and shot a brief glance over at Shigaraki, shaking his head.

"I told you not to worry about it."

Shigaraki frowned and tightened his hands into fists as a new wave of guilt washed over him. Their vacation was over, ending prematurely all because of him. And the sour cherry on top of it all was the damages to the room that Dabi had to pay for - in addition to what Shigaraki was sure was already an expensive hotel stay. He couldn't let Dabi cover him like that, not when he was to blame.

"Telling me not to worry doesn't make me feel any less responsible for the bill, Dabi." He explained, scratching anxiously at his neck. "How much? I can wire you the money right now."

"I'm not going to make you pay for anything." Dabi repeated, his fingers flexing over the steering wheel as he scanned the deserted UA Grounds.

Shigaraki was probably the only student staying at the dorms over the summer break and it really drove home how little Shigaraki actually had for Dabi. While Dabi was griping about having to return to his family and a beachside vacation house, his boyfriend was stuck at school. He had no family to visit or free accommodation outside of the dorms, and he definitely didn't have anyone to help him out with his expenses.

How could he possibly accept a reimbursement from Shigaraki knowing all that?

Shigaraki also worked almost every day, even when school was in, saving up for life after graduation. And he really hadn't wanted to go on a vacation in the first place because he claimed he needed the money but Dabi had selfishly forced him to take one anyway.

From his reckoning, Dabi could only conclude that Shigaraki couldn't afford the liability of his quirk. And that was fine. Dabi didn't need him to pay. Of course, he wouldn't come out and explain all the reasons why, because he didn't want to make Shigaraki feel self-conscious about it, but he wasn't going to give in to his boyfriends demands either.

"You're not making me do anything, I am asking you to let me pay for the damages. It's the least I can do. And it would… make me feel better."

"Baby, I've got it covered." Dabi contended. Shigaraki could stubbornly argue with him, until he was blue in the face, but Dabi refused to take a single cent from him. "If you want to pay me back, you can buy me dinner or something."

"That's not an equal fucking trade, Dabi."

"It is. Your time is priceless to me." Dabi proclaimed arrogantly, reaching for one of Shigaraki's hands and grinning smugly.

Shigaraki wrenched his hands away and huffed out a breath. He snatched up the bag that had been stuffed onto the floor at his feet and immediately went to exit the car. A hand landing on his thigh gave him pause.

"Hang on." Dabi appealed, "You're not going to say goodbye?"

Shigaraki sat back in the car seat but didn't dare look at Dabi, afraid that his exhaustion and frustration would make him say something that he would regret later. He wasn't mad at Dabi, not really, he was just disappointed in himself, for several reasons, and he really needed some time alone to reflect and deflate.

"Hey." Dabi's long fingers curled beneath Shigaraki's chin, tipping his boyfriends head up to meet his questioning gaze. Shigaraki stared back, his eyes dark with dejection beneath the shadow of his hood. It made Dabi's heart hurt to see him that way. He was clearly still distraught over the quirk incident and no matter how much Dabi had tried to reassure him, Shigaraki remained anxious.

Without another word, Dabi leaned over the centre console of the sedan and pressed his mouth flush against Shigaraki's lips - a kiss that Dabi felt was a vital tension breaking tenderness, something that had been missing between them since earlier in the day. After they had showered together, Shigaraki had shut down any attempts at affection from Dabi. He had been withdrawn and quiet, keeping his hands and words to himself.

Dabi was thankful now when Shigaraki shared a mutual sigh of what sounded like relief, a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders. Their eyes fluttered closed, lips moving in perfect harmony - familiar with each other's slight inclinations and completely comfortable with the reverent pace. Shigaraki dropped his bag and shifted in his seat while Dabi's arms wound around his narrow waist. The embrace was actually kind of awkward in the tight space of the car's cabin, but Dabi didn't complain about the parking brake digging into his hip and Shigaraki ignored the seat belt latch pressing hard against his thigh. They both needed this kiss, more than they realized, and were too absorbed in each other to pay any small obstructions any mind.

A moment later, Dabi pulled away, his breath catching as he stared straight into Shigaraki's crimson eyes. He didn't think it was possible for him to be more attracted to Shigaraki but when he was like this - softened by Dabi's touch, and warm and compliant - Dabi could not take it! His burgeoning feelings soared and made his stomach turn.

It was then that it hit him. Dabi loved him! He fucking loved Shigaraki and was so astonished at the revelation that he couldn't find a single word to say. He didn't know how to articulate it but he sure as hell felt it, and it was something new, that he had never felt before with anyone. It was an overwhelming desire that went beyond the physical - Shigaraki filled an empty place in his soul, one that he had been missing. And his entire body and mind knew that he was the only that could make Dabi feel so complete.

Jesus. Fuck!

He was sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest and that Shigaraki could hear it beating loudly in their moment of quiet. How was he going to just drop Shigaraki off and leave him completely alone?

If Dabi didn't think his dad might kill him, for leaving mid-way into their family's Summer holiday, he would've stayed with Shigaraki at the dorms - without question. But he knew he had to return to the vacation house, he didn't have the luxury of choice, not where his father was concerned. And he was trying to come up with a solid way out, lost in his own thoughts, still staring devotedly at Shigaraki.

"Dabi."

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry." He swallowed hard and dropped his forehead down against Shigaraki, closing his eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, holding onto his boyfriend a little tighter, his fingers curling against Shigaraki's lower back.

"Yeah." Shigaraki whispered in response. "I can look after myself, you know."

Dabi almost whimpered. He wanted to be the one to look after him. "You've probably had enough of me anyway, right?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Shigaraki replied. It was a joke.

"Knew it." Dabi chuckled softly, though the sound wasn;t sincere. He wasn't pleased with either of their current plans. Not at all. The jokes made it a little easier, more normal, but he still hated the idea of them separating.

Shigaraki reluctantly pulled back out of Dabi's firm hold, once again retrieving his bag from the floor of the car. "It's getting late. You should go."

"I should, I know." Dabi agreed, nodding his head solemnly. "I'll call you, kay?"

The corner of Shigaraki's lip curled up into a sort of half grin and then he pushed open the car door.

"Tomura?" Dabi said, grabbing Shigaraki's wrist.

"Mm?"

"I-" Dabi stuttered, "I-um-" Was now really the right time to say the big L-word? Right before they had to part ways? Probably not. It was on the tip of Dabi's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not just yet.

Shigaraki raised a brow.

"Never mind." He sighed, "It's nothing."

"Okay."

They shared one last kiss, Dabi desperately trying to prolong their caress in idle hope that Shigaraki would submit to his affections and beg Dabi to stay. Of course, that didn't happen. Shigaraki exited the vehicle and walked away, without looking back. Pretty standard, Shigaraki was very independent.

Dabi was melancholic, and leaned over the vacated passenger seat, watching Shigaraki for as long as he could, until his boyfriend was out of his line of sight. He was dreading the next week without him. God, he was really fucking whipped - a sucker. And he needed a smoke, badly.


	24. The Many Facets of Friendship

**TWENTY-FOUR - THE MANY FACETS OF FRIENDSHIP**

**\- Dabi & Takami -**

"So, are you going to tell me about your hot getaway with fuckhands now or what?" Takami asked with a conceited grin, flopping down onto Dabi's bed.

Dabi glowered at his best-friend and drew his legs up. "Don't call him that." He warned, pushing Takami's things off the side of his bed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the company, even if that company was his best-friend.

"Oh, my bad. Just slipped out." Takami sniveled, still looking extremely self-satisfied. He propped his elbows up on the bed and rested his chin in his hands as he stared at Dabi. "Did you two finally fuck?"

Dabi shot his best-friend another discontented glare.

Since returning to the Todoroki Vacation house, all Dabi wanted to do was lock himself up inside his room and call Shigaraki - his boyfriend was the only one capable of improving his mood after being reunited with his family. And now, thanks to his Dad's extended invitation, he had Takami to contend with too.

Admittedly, he didn't really mind having his best-friend around, per-se, but Takami's presence meant Dabi was well and truly embroiled in the super-fun Todoroki family vacation time now. Yay for him. Takami was staying the whole week, there was no way for Dabi to get out now. His only saving grace was that Endeavour might lay-off him for a bit with Takami around - his best-friend was like a golden cushion.

Impatient and extremely curious, Takami prompted an answer from his silent friend. "So?"

"No. We didn't." Dabi finally replied, nonchalantly, like the question was insignificant - sex wasn't important. And to prove the point he picked up his phone and began mindlessly scrolling through his social media.

"You're kidding?" Takami asked and then laughed hard. "Wow. This must be some kind of record for you."

"Not everything is just about sex, bird brain. I have an actual relationship with Shigaraki you know." He explained, with an impervious look. "Plus, the other… stuff, it's pretty amazing so i'm good. Very satisfied."

"Ew, gross." Takami pretended to gag. "I'm still going to need more details though."

"Not going to happen."

"Hm." The corner of Takami's mouth curled up into an amused grin, "His dick not worth talking about, huh? Knew it."

Dabi jerked his eyes up from his phone. He knew Takami was goading him, and he probably shouldn't indulge his best-friends sneaky curiosity, but Shigaraki was exceptionally blessed in the downstairs department and rubbing that _huge _fact in Takami's stupid perfect face was too tempting. Dabi couldn't help himself… he wanted to gloat.

"Pfft. You've seen his hands." Dabi hinted, grinning.

"Yeah, and I imagine his dick is just as disgusting."

At the insult, Dabi gave his best-friend a not so friendly kick, knocking his arms down from beneath him. "Big hands, big dick. It's pretty impressive."

"Well, shit. The forced celibacy makes sense now." Takami started with a haughty tone, "You're actually sticking with him because of his huge coc-"

"I'm with him because I actually fucking love him," Dabi interjected, serious. "His dick is just a bonus. A really really nice bonus." He added, grinning blissfully and longingly.

"Woah. Woah, woah. Wait." Takami lifted his head and then abruptly sat up, "Did you just say you love him?"

"Ah." Dabi was taken aback for a split second. He stared at his best-friend, without saying a word. An equal mix of shock and awareness. He did just admit, out loud, that he loved Shigaraki. To his best-friend. And he hadn't even confessed his true feelings to Shigaraki yet! Fuck! He was doing this in the wrong order. Maybe? He didn't have a clue, he'd never admitted to loving someone before or actually felt it enough to say it.

"Oh, no." Takami scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah. I think I do." Dabi declared, resolute. By the look on his best-friend's face, he could tell that Takami wasn't at all happy by the unintentional disclosure. Dabi blew out a hard breath and pushed his fingers back through his hair, then jerked his chin away.

"We're talking about the same person, right? Shigaraki Tomura?" Takami said his name, like it would change something, dumbstruck. "You actually love that piece of trash?"

Dabi scowled, "Stop insulting my boyfriend."

"Fuck him! You know, like not even six months ago you two hated each other." Takami spat out, his voice raising. He sounded like a frustrated, petulant child who was just told they weren't allowed to go to the park. "And now you think you love him?"

"Yes. And I never hated him." Dabi corrected his friend, "I'm sure he probably hated me… but I never at any point hated him."

"Whatever." Takami scoffed, "You were at each other's throats like two rabid dogs for almost three years. Or did you forget about all that shit? What about all the stuff he did to you?"

"Oh, come on, Takami. We both know I instigated all of it. I enjoyed getting him all riled up." Dabi said, trying to make things clear. "I was the asshole."

Takami cursed and flipped agitatedly onto his back. He was angry. His best-friend was being taken away from him - by his fucking arch nemesis at that - and he wasn't prepared for it at all. He wanted Dabi back. And he had only tolerated Dabi's relationship with Shigaraki because he really didn't think it would last. He anticipated a few weeks at tops, that Shigaraki was just a novelty for Dabi. Dabi would get what he wanted from the feral light-haired boy, maybe fuck him, and then walk away when he was bored of him. That was how it was supposed to be. Not fucking love!

He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still an asshole."

"Probably." Dabi agreed.

"Definitely."

Dabi kicked Takami firmly in the ribs, grinning. "Can you at least be a little bit happy for me?"

"I am happy _for _you, Dabs. Congrats on the garbage." Takami began, rolling back onto his stomach and avoiding another boot from Dabi's foot. "But I'm not happy about you two being together. I don't like him, and he really doesn't like me. That's not going to change."

"Maybe if you didn't insult him so much he wouldn't be so defensive."

Takami rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you what. I'll try my best to get along with him, for your sake. We've only got a few months of school left anyway, it shouldn't be too difficult to play nice until graduation."

He was lying with a silver tongue. Takami had no intention of adjusting his behaviour nor did he think he should have to. He had been Dabi's best friend for a lot longer than Shigaraki had been his boyfriend and he needed to get that piece of trash out of the picture. In his head, he was already scheming an end to Dabi and Shigaraki's relationship. And he knew just how to do it - without personally hurting his best-friend.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dabi said, shaking his head.

"History, probably."

**\- Shigaraki & Kai ~ A Few Days Later -**

Kai waited patiently while Shigaraki changed and then gathered up the few items he would need to go out - keys, phone and wallet. It had already been a long night with his friend in the dorms and though he felt tired, and a little stiff and sore from sitting around playing video games well into the early hours of the morning, spending the time with his friend was more important than getting back home and to his comfortable bed.

Kai had finally gotten Shigaraki to agree to a break. And it had only taken multiple defeats in COD to convince him that they both needed the intermission. It was, afterall, extremely unusual for Shigaraki to be beaten so easily - at any game - and even more unusually, Shigaraki didn't comment about his mediocre performance either. That led Kai to believe that his friend desperately needed some caffeine and some food.

"What do you want to eat?" Kai asked, stepping out into the hallway first. Shigaraki followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I dunno." Shigaraki replied, his voice lacked its usual edge. "Anything you want."

Kai's expression shifted as he watched his friend from the corner of his eye. Shigaraki definitely seemed off, in every sense of the word. On top of the exhaustion that was written all over his face in dark under-eye circles and puffy lids, there was also this underlying dolefulness to his demeanour. Shigaraki seemed to be happy hanging out with him but there was something lacking in it - like Kai was just a needed distraction for him.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked tentatively, trying to be as casual about it as his concern for his friend would allow.

"Yeah," Shigaraki said, coughing a little into his closed fist, and clearing his throat, "Why?"

"You just seem off is all." Kai said, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his harem style linen pants.

When his friend didn't answer right away, Kai added. "You haven't told me about your vacation yet. Did something happen... between you and Dabi?"

"No." Shigaraki shifted his gaze over to Kai. "We're good."

"Oh," Kai grinned behind his mask, one brow artfully arching, "You two finally do the deed?"

"Tch." Shigaraki scoffed, his face reddening a touch, "No. My virginity is still very much intact, thank you very much."

Kai snorted a laugh in return.

Surprisingly, hearing that did make Kai feel exceptionally good. It wasn't that he didn't like Dabi or that he was opposed to their relationship, but he definitely felt a little jealousy whenever he thought about Shigaraki and Dabi together. He didn't quite understand that feeling either.

Kai liked Shigaraki, a lot. He knew that. But he always thought his attraction to the lighter-haired boy stemmed from the amount of respect he had for him rather than it being a romantic interest. They had a lot in common, Kai had never felt that kind of connection before, and he didn't have many friends.

But now, when he looked at Shigaraki, he did think he felt something more akin to a crush. It could probably be explained easily though. And rationally. They hadn't seen each other since summer break had started, and he missed Shigaraki's presence in his life. He could admit that. And that was it. Probably. He didn't like boys _that _way…

"Hm, maybe that's why you look so depressed." Kai teased, "You didn't get laid."

"Oh please." Shigaraki snorted, "I have gone 18 years without sex, I'm not depressed about it."

Kai chuckled.

They exited the Alliance dorm a moment later and Kai took the lead with Shigaraki close on his heels. "There is a 24/7 diner not far from here." Kai suggested, "I could go for a huge stack of pancakes. Interested?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a short distance and Kai found himself searching for more words to say. He enjoyed the talk and playful banter between him and Shigaraki and though their conversations never lasted long the words always came easily.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" He settled on.

"Oh. This ridiculous resort. It had these, like, funky themed bathhouses." Shigaraki began to explain, "Have you ever taken a coffee bath?"

Kai laughed and shook his head. "No."

"Well, I have, and I don't recommend it."

Kai couldn't help but laugh again. "Komorebi? Is that where you went?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've heard of it." Kai whistled low, "Pretty fancy."

"It was. Not exactly my scene but Dabi fit right in. And it was... nice." Shigaraki said, shrugging his shoulders, "We went to this arcade while we were there though. It had eight entire floors of games. It was pretty awesome. Definitely a highlight."

"Really? Eight floors?"

Shigaraki nodded, "We should go sometime."

"I'd like that."

Shigaraki grinned, and then started to cough - shallow but relentless, forcing him to stop walking so he could catch his breath. Kai paused as well and studied his friend. Shigaraki's whole frame, tall and alarmingly thin, shook with each strained inhale and broken exhale.

"You sound healthy." Kai said, wanting to help but not sure how.

"I'm good." Shigaraki managed to get out when the coughing subsided. He offered Kai a half-smile and cleared his throat.

"Well, no offence, but you look like shit."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, I didn't want to say anything, but you look like you haven't slept or eaten anything in days." Kai said, completely humorless. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I mean, no. I'm definitely not okay." Shigaraki started, "I got psychological issues up to here." He joked, lifting his hand to his eye level. "But i'm pretty sure all my issues kinda cancel each other out at this point."

Kai's brow furrowed. There was some real deep hidden truth behind Shigaraki's joking. But he played it off, like he was into Shigaraki's joke. Obviously, Shigaraki wasn't willing to go down that problematic tunnel and Kai wasn't going to pry. Shigaraki was a pretty private person by nature, if he wanted to talk about something that was bothering him, he would.

"I was talking about your coughing, smart ass."

"Don't worry, I'm not sick." He sneered.

"I'm not worried." Kai sniffled and began walking, "That's why I wear a mask. Protects from all the germs."

Shigaraki snorted and followed after him.

The conversation ended, and silence settled over them once again. Only this time it was Shigaraki who felt like he needed to say something. Kai was concerned, his words may have said otherwise but Shigaraki could see the worry in his friend's golden gaze.

"Look, you're right, I don't feel so hot." Shigaraki confessed, "I can't sleep. And i've always been a bit of an insomniac but it's just been a lot worse since-" Shigaraki paused suddenly.

"Since?"

Shigaraki pushed the hood of his sweatshirt back off his head, he was starting to warm-up. "Since summer break started." He shrugged his shoulders.

He wasn't going to admit to Kai that he hadn't slept a single minute since returning from his short vacation with Dabi, that he had almost killed his boyfriend because he still couldn't control his own cursed quirk. A confession like that wasn't going to solve anything, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to help him anyway.

"Oh." Kai replied. He looked thoughtful.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can get you something for that. If you want."

"To help me sleep?"

"Yeah. It might not be entirely legal but-" Kai disclosed, his sentence trailing off.

"What?" Shigaraki asked, stupefied.

Kai tugged his mask down to his chin. He looked completely serious, "I have contacts."

"Contacts?"

He nodded, "If you need something to help you sleep. Or maybe you just need to loosen up and want to unwind for awhile."

Shigaraki's brow furrowed. "I don't know what exactly you are offering me, Kai."

"Peace of mind."

"Right."

They arrived at the diner and stopped outside the entrance. Shigaraki scrubbed his hand roughly over his face as he pondered how a little mental freedom would feel. He was exhausted and just about as stressed out as he possibly could be so Kai's somewhat ambiguous offer was tempting.

Was he willing to resort to drugs though? It didn't seem like a smart option, alluring absolutely, but it was also an extremely short-sighted fix - a temporary fix.

"We're friends, right?" Kai asked, turning to look down the street one way and then back the other before his eyes returned to Shigaraki.

"We're friends."

"I can help you." Kai laid his hand down hard on Shigaraki's shoulder. "Think about it." He stepped back and repositioned his mask. "No pressure."

"How about we start with some coffee?" Shigaraki prompted, wrenching open the door to the restaurant before he made any hasty decisions that he would probably regret later.

"Coffee, yeah. Equally addictive but not nearly as effective." Kai shrugged. He patted Shigaraki's arm firmly just once and then headed inside, leaving Shigaraki with a lot of things to consider.


	25. One More Day

**TWENTY-FIVE - ONE MORE DAY**

The last day of summer break was always a somber one but for Shigaraki this one was especially melancholic. For him, and all the other third year students at UA High, it was the last summer holiday he would have before graduation - free from the burdens of adulthood and all the responsibilities that came along with it.

The thought of it was frightening. It was the ever-present awareness that this was, probably, one of the last times he would - and could - feel so carefree just hanging out with his friends in his room and the heaviness in the air was palpable. It was quiet, too quiet. Nobody wanted to say anything. Shigaraki could hear the soft yet steady pitter-patter of rain beating against the windows and the occasional wisp of a page from a book being turned over.

He exhaled a barely audible sigh and returned his focus to the rent listing in front of him, scrolling listlessly down the page. He was trying to find an affordable apartment to live in after graduation and was struggling to find anything in his price range. Well, anything that didn't look like it hadn't been cleaned in a decade or that he might get murdered in while he slept. He thought he had done a decent job at saving up for the next chapter in his life, but boy had he severely under-calculated his resources. He hadn't worked hard enough, and he was going to pay for it.

A flash of lighting followed a crack of thunder and the lights flickered, the power almost cutting out. All three boys lifted their heads to look out the window. It had been an exceptionally hot day for the tail end of the summer months and the afternoon had come with rolling storms that were becoming more boisterous as they progressed.

Shigaraki frowned, reaching for his phone.

"He's probably stuck in this bad weather, trying to get back." Kurogiri commented when he saw Shigaraki checking his smartphone for the hundredth time, to see if he had any messages from his boyfriend. There was nothing.

"Hm?" Shigaraki absently mumbled.

"Dabi." Kurogiri said, "He was supposed to be back this morning, right?"

"Oh. Yeah." Shigaraki shrugged, "He said he would be a bit later."

"So, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Shigaraki scowled. Kurogiri scoffed and then returned to his book. He obviously didn't believe his friend.

On the other end of the bed, Kai was watching and listening closely. He closed the comic book he was reading and carefully set it aside before scooting closer to Shigaraki. He shifted onto his knees and peeked over the edge of Shigaraki's laptop. "How's the search going?"

"Oh, just great. This one looks good. If you ignore the police tape." He joked.

Kai snorted a laugh and then squeezed into the small space between the wall and his friend. "Let me see."

Shigaraki grumbled at the crowding and moved over a little to give him space but he allowed Kai to take his laptop – and he pulled it onto his crossed legs.

Kai's brow furrowed as he looked over the apartment rent ad, but he didn't say anything. Almost immediately he clicked back a page, to the master listings, and scrolled actively downwards, scrutinizing them.

"Why do you want to live alone?" He asked, pausing his search for a moment and shifting his golden gaze up to Shigaraki.

"I think it's self-explanatory." Shigaraki answered, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

"Well, you could find something a lot better if you looked for a roommate." Kai commented, changing the search filter from apartment-to-rent to room-to-rent. "You can always move out on your own when you are ready."

"That sounds awful." Shigaraki mumbled, scratching at his neck.

Kai chuckled low.

Shigaraki huffed and closed his eyes as the back of his head hit the wall behind him. Immediately his mind drifted to the small bag of edibles on his bedside table. The colourful gummy bears looked like regular candy, but they were laced with high levels of THC. They were supposed to help him sleep. Kai had given them to him a few days earlier, but he still hadn't caved in and tested their potency. His anxiety told him that passing out cold after so many days awake was a terrible idea, who knows what damage he could cause. But he was extremely tempted to eat a few now. The apartment search was making him restless, yet at the same time, the sound of the rain - combined with the low-light in the room - was making him feel drowsy.

Thankfully, the loud, shrill ring of his phone agitated him away from his abjection and his antsy gloom. His eyes shot open and he reached for the smartphone, turning it over to see who was calling.

_Dabi would like to FaceTime…_

Shigaraki sat up a bit and hit the little green phone icon, accepting the call. Immediately, Dabi's face appeared on the screen, grinning.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi." Shigaraki replied, his face warming at the pet name Dabi had adopted for him. He shifted, uncomfortable, and angled the phone a tad - away from Kai. "You're not driving." Shigaraki observed, noticing the closed room Dabi was in - probably his bedroom at the vacation house. He frowned. They meant they hadn't left yet. He tried to not look too disappointed.

"No." Dabi sighed and brushed his hand over the top of his head, sweeping his mane of dark hair back. "There was a big accident on the freeway."

"Oh."

"And dad didn't really want to drive in the storms." Dabi scowled and whispered under his breath. "Asshole."

"I don't blame him for that." Shigaraki said, "When are you leaving?"

"We're staying another night apparently."

"You're going to miss the first day back at school?"

"Nah." Dabi shook his head, "Dad wants us all up bright and early, so we can make it in time."

"Sounds great." Shigaraki said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Dabi shifted, the screen blurring as he moved around. He finally settled and then his face came back into view. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Just hanging out with Kai and Kurogiri." Shigaraki explained, and hearing his name, Kai tipped his head into view, giving Dabi a curt wave.

"Yo."

"Oh. Hi, Chisaki."

Shigaraki bit back a grin, Dabi did not look pleased at how close Kai was sitting with him. "Is… Takami still there?"

"He is." Dabi said drably. "Probably kissing Endeavour's ass somewhere. I dunno."

Shigaraki snorted.

"So, that means I finally got a minute alone." Dabi divulged, a slow grin curling the edge of his mouth. "And I was thinking about you..."

"Dabi." Shigaraki warned, knowing exactly where his boyfriend's mind was drifting.

"What? It's been awhile you know."

There were some muffled noises that sounded like shuffling. Shigaraki's cheeks heated and he turned discreetly to look at Kai and Kurogiri - with his eyes only. They weren't really paying attention, but still, the conversation was moving in an awkward direction.

"Wanna see?" Dabi asked, but before Shigaraki had a chance to reply, Dabi was panning the camera downwards. He was fully clothed thankfully but as the view moved lower Shigaraki saw that his shirt had been tugged up, exposing his belly. And then lower, his pants were unbuckled, the zipper down. And...

"Shit." Shigaraki slammed his phone against his chest, blocking the view. Kai arched a brow, having briefly seen the FaceTime footage.

"Was that Dabi's dick?" He asked, his voice low with amusement.

"What?" Kurogiri chimed in with, suddenly very interested. He turned around.

"Ah, nope. No." Shigaraki replied, his cheeks flooding with heat. Kai laughed hard, nudging his friend's shoulder. Kurogiri was chuckling from the floor.

"Ugh."

Dabi called back almost immediately but Shigaraki declined FaceTime opting for a regular call instead.

"You hung up on me."

"Kai has seen your dick now. Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy. I mean, he's seen a penis before, we have the same equipment after all, so..." Dabi was chuckling, "What did he think?"

"You can ask him yourself when you see him next."

"Nah."

"No more FaceTime."

"Shame. Could've been hot."

"Tch."

"I guess I can hold out another day. For you."

"How romantic." Shigaraki sneered.

"Mmm. Hold a sec." The speaker went quiet suddenly. Shigaraki could hear some muffled words being exchanged on the other end of the line but couldn't make out what exactly was being said. Dabi did not sound happy and Shigaraki managed to pick up on a few key phrases - "knock next time" and "go away" and "fine" before Dabi returned to him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I gotta go. Fuck." Dabi sighed, and Shigaraki could hear him buckling his belt back up. "Send me a message before you go to bed, kay?"

"Sure."

"With naked photo evidence, so I know you are for reals going to bed."

"I don't sleep naked."

"Just indulge me, please? I need good dreams tonight."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. "Bye, Dabi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait."

"Yes?"

"I-" There was a brief pause before Dabi spoke again. "I um… I can't wait to see you."

"Me too."

"So, tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Shigaraki hung up and slowly lowered his phone, setting it aside on the nightstand - feeling a little disgruntled.

He had been looking forward to reuniting with his boyfriend but now he would have to wait another night. It wasn't a significant amount of time but Shigaraki had been feeling so lousy, Dabi was the only person that could improve his overall mood - he was smitten enough to admit that. And he needed Dabi and his actual physical presence, which sounded ridiculous even to his own ears, but it was true.

He scratched at his neck and then aggressively pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. There was no use pouting when there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Find anything?" He asked Kai, who was still scrolling through the apartment listings beside him. Though the search seemed to be a lot less thorough now - more browsing than anything. And he was in pricing territory that did not match Shigaraki's criteria.

"Not if you're still set on living on your own."

"I am."

Shigaraki supposed he should take over again and motioned for the laptop to be returned to him. Kai passed it over and Shigaraki crossed his legs, his thigh brushing Kai's as he settled the PC in his lap.

"You hungry?" Kai asked, clearing his throat.

He was surprised that he even managed to get those words out considering all he could focus on was the way Shigaraki was sitting against him. It wasn't much, just a knee resting on his thigh but the fact that Shigaraki was comfortable enough to remain so close - that their legs touched - made him extremely happy.

"Kurogiri? Wanna order something in?"

Both boys responded in unison, "Yes."

Kai tugged his mask down, grinning. "What do you want?"

"I kinda feel like sushi." Kurogiri suggested.

"Something… cheaper." Shigaraki said, clicking over yet another apartment that he could not afford.

Kai smiled soberly and he tentatively patted Shigaraki's bent knee before leaving his hand to rest right there. "I'm paying."

"Okay. Sushi then." Shigaraki concluded, shutting the lid of his laptop.

That was it. He wasn't going to spend the rest of the evening or night worrying about apartments or missing Dabi – even though both of those things he knew would be lingering constantly in the back of his mind. He would see Dabi in the morning and the apartment search would continue – he would find something eventually. The next few hours were for them – he was lucky to have friends that cared enough to stay. In just a few months, it wouldn't be this easy.


	26. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**TWENTY-SIX - REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD**

"Come on, Takami." Dabi grumbled, falling back onto his best-friends bed with a frustrated groan. He pushed his hand over the top of his head, brushing his hair back before throwing his arm over his face.

"Just give me a minute." Takami chirped, running some pomade through his hair. He was standing in front of his mirror, meticulously styling his golden locks even though they were running extremely late for class.

They didn't have time for this level of preening. Dabi's own dark hair was a wild mess but he didn't give two shits. He sighed and abruptly sat up, a scowl plastered firmly on his face. "You've been playing with your hair for 10-minutes now. It's fine, looks great. Let's go."

"What's your hurry?" Takami asked, smirking as he looked at Dabi through the mirror. Oh, he knew exactly why Dabi was so eager to get to class and he was purposely taunting Dabi with his feigned naivete.

"Maybe I don't feel like getting chewed out by Aizawa on the first day back at school."

Takami scoffed. "We've already missed the bell. What's a few more minutes going to do?"

"Just hurry up." Dabi implored, huffing.

If Dabi didn't think arriving late to class with Takami was his best chance of avoiding a tardy slip then he would have ditched his friend a half hour ago, without question. Takami was a true teacher's pet, perfect in the eyes of the faculty, he could do no wrong. If he was late to class then there had to be a perfectly valid explanation, but if Dabi was late, well, it was probably because of some awfully delinquent reason.

Truthfully, Dabi was more than just eager to get to class. Not because he cared about being punctual or that he really loved the curriculum but because he cared about a certain light-haired, red-eyed boy who was in said class. He desperately wanted to see Shigaraki. He had hoped to meet up with him before school started for the day but the drive back from the vacation house had taken much longer than anticipated and Dabi had missed the already small window of opportunity he had to properly reunite with his boyfriend.

God, it had only been nine days apart from him, but it felt like a lifetime to Dabi. Sure, they had talked on the phone and exchanged hundreds of texts but it just wasn't the same. Dabi missed the things that couldn't be experienced through a phone, like how Shigaraki's skin always felt so cool to the touch and the way his shaggy hair fell cutely over his eyes until he batted it away irritably. But what Dabi really missed the most was the way he smelled. Nobody smelled as good as Shigaraki did to Dabi. It was almost as if Shigaraki was created for him. He couldn't describe it even if he tried but it was like a drug and he was addicted. He needed his fix!

He breathed a wistful sigh and then eyed Takami as the clock ticked over into another hour. They had officially missed the first period and Dabi's patience was starting to wear thin. He was about to snap. But then, finally, it looked like Takami was done with his hair. He washed his hands and then ambled into the room. Dabi scowled. His friend moved without the slightest amount of urgency, like he had all the time in the world and Dabi knew he was playing him. He grinned, buttoned his shirt, making sure it was tucked neatly into his slacks and then more carefully adjusted his tie, ensuring it was even and straight.

"You really are an ass."

"What? I am ready now." Takami announced, grinning facetiously.

Dabi shook his head and then quickly got up to his feet. He left the room without saying another word, though he could hear Takami's footsteps following behind him.

They reached the classroom a short time later and Dabi stopped short of the door, waiting outside in the hall for his best-friend to catch up. Takami was still dawdling, in no hurry at all. He yawned when he reached Dabi, stretching his arms up above him - his red wings extended with the movement.

"I didn't drink enough coffee for this." He said, teasing his friend with his casual and deliberately slow steps. He was purposely procrastinating. "Maybe we should just skip sec-"

"Get in there now." Dabi interjected. Serious.

"Okay, fine. Geez." He rolled his eyes and then pushed open the door.

Mr. Aizawa was in the middle of a lecture when the two boys entered the room. He paused mid-sentence and turned his weary gaze to look at the late arrivals. And boy did he not look pleased by their tardiness or for the interruption to the class.

"How nice of you to join us this morning, Takami. Mr. Todoroki."

"Sorry we're late!" Takami said in a sickening sing-song voice.

Aizawa capped the marker he was holding and then shifted his eyes from one of the boys to the other. "Don't make it a habit. Now quickly, take your seats."

Takami all but flounced towards his usual desk at the front of the room right at the window, the model of obedience while Dabi hadn't moved a single step, not even a muscle. He hadn't registered a single word or instruction from his superior either. Nothing else mattered at that moment except a single pair of crimson eyes in the back of the classroom.

Dabi's heart began to flutter wildly in his chest as all reality melted away - the world around him becoming a distant, almost forgotten memory. And he was incapacitated. Speechless and completely and utterly entranced. He couldn't remember how to move or how to speak.

Shigaraki met his lovesick gaze and immediately a slow grin curled the edges of his mouth. His cheeks then flushed an alluring shade of red and he sucked on his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as he tipped his head slightly away - while also tucking a thick lock of his light hair behind his ear.

Dabi thought he might just drop dead right then and there. He would die a happy man after witnessing that breathtaking display of subtle, though extremely potent, flirtation. He was sure Shigaraki didn't even realize what he was doing or how enticing he was being, but Dabi was hopelessly enraptured.

"Dabi," Mr. Aizawa tried to get through to his student again.

Dabi dropped his bag to the floor and it hit the linoleum with a loud thud.

"I just… I need a second."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to do one thing." Dabi added, holding up one finger and taking a few steps backwards.

"Go take your seat. Now, please."

His feet began moving on their own volition, in the opposite direction of his desk. Aizawa could put him in detention for the rest of the school year for all he cared. His heart was guiding him now and it yearned to reconnect with Shigaraki, he couldn't ignore it. He just wouldn't be able to concentrate without satisfying that longing.

He stepped between desks and squeezed around chairs in his frenzy to reach his boyfriend. The class began whispering and fidgeting in their seats, not so subtly turning around in their seats, curious as they watched him pass - row by row.

Shigaraki reeled back a little as Dabi enthusiastically approached, sitting up straighter in his chair. Dabi's blue eyes held so much fire, a smolder that Shigaraki could feel in the pit of his stomach. But he didn't shy away or even flinch when Dabi took his face into his hands and leaned in like he was going to kiss him in front of the entire class.

"Dabi." He whispered.

Dabi wanted to say something poignant and significant, to express how he was really feeling but his brain seemed to fizzle when he looked at his boyfriend. Shigaraki was so close now, Dabi could feel the slight heat from his blush and that scent. He inhaled deeply with an excited groan.

Surprisingly, Shigaraki initiated the inevitable kiss, tipping his chin up to meet Dabi's waiting lips. They both moaned softly in unison when their mouths met. It was like fireworks, little prickles of heat bursting into light and blinding the tension of their forced separation away - until a sense of relief relaxed their shoulders and they melted into one another.

Shigaraki parted his lips to incite a deeper connection and Dabi obliged, his hot tongue passing into Shigaraki's mouth. Shigaraki immediately felt his breath being stolen and his heart skipped a beat. Dabi felt hard everyone but it felt so good and felt so right, he didn't want it to end.

The classroom was slowly coming alive with noise, the drama too much for them to handle so early on a Monday morning, on the first day back at school. The students chuckled, wolf-whistled and made obscene comments about where Shigaraki and Dabi should take their affections until Aizawa intervened.

"Dabi! Shigaraki!"

Dabi groaned in frustration and Shigarki withdrew from the kiss with a small exhale that sounded like a happy sigh. Dabi grinned when his eyes popped back open and his thumb traced Shigaraki's lips.

"I missed you." He whispered, kissing his boyfriend again, once, tenderly.

"I missed you too."

Dabi dropped his forehead gently down against Shigaraki, smiling like a lovestruck fool - which he absolutely was - and wishing they had more time. He swept the pads of his thumbs gently over Shigaraki's warmed cheeks and then pulled back before either of them got into any real trouble.

"Go." Shigaraki muttered through a faint smile. "We'll talk later. "

Dabi grudgingly stepped away before he turned and finally headed back to the front of the room. He felt better now, lighter somehow, like the kiss had given him a sweet high after a rough start to the day. He grinned even as Mr. Aizawa shot daggers in his direction, his glare following Dabi all the way back to his desk.

"Are you done, Mr. Todoroki? Do you need another minute, or can I continue with the class?"

"I'm good." Dabi claimed, dropping into his chair. Takami gave him a nasty sideways glance as he sat down.

Aizawa looked at Dabi for a few hard seconds and then shifted his displeasure over to Shigaraki. "While I appreciate that you two are actually getting along now, I expect you to stave off your… illicit romance until after school hours. I won't have any further disruptions." He said gruffly, switching his gaze from Shigaraki to Dabi and then back again to convey his seriousness.

Shigaraki nodded, his warming further - if that were possible. Dabi looked a lot more composed. "Won't happen again." He said, smug and unfazed by the implied warning. Though, he couldn't promise that he could keep his hands off his boyfriend.

"Open your textbooks. Page 30 everyone."

Shigaraki flipped absently through the pages of his book, staring at the back of Dabi's head. He wasn't sure if it were possible to feel a specific person's presence but Dabi seemed to sense his eyes on him because he turned his head to look at Shigaraki over his shoulder. Maybe he was just thinking about Shigaraki too. It didn't really matter. They both smiled, sharing a quiet moment of intimacy - through only their eyes. It was warm, like kindling and a lit match. A threat of fire, a burning desire. They just had to wait another hour to smother the flames.


	27. Lunch Redefined

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN - LUNCH REDEFINED**

Dabi slid his hands downwards, grasping Shigaraki's ass and lifting him up off his feet as he kissed him hard, harder than ever before, whispering between each rough press of his lips how much he missed him. Shigaraki groaned, wrapping his arms around Dabi's shoulders and linking his fingers at the back of his neck to hang on. His legs naturally looped around Dabi's waist, locking into place.

It was a seamless transition, as if the two shared the same thought and the same desire to be closer to one another.

Dabi started to walk, carrying Shigaraki towards his bed. His knees hit the edge and he carefully leaned down, depositing Shigaraki onto his back. Their lips and their limbs untangled a moment later and Dabi stared down at his boyfriend, his blue eyes glazed over with lust - the view from where he was standing was absolutely breathtaking.

Shigaraki sprawled out on his bed, flushing a charming rosy pink under Dabi's hungry gaze - that was dream-worthy. His face was slightly turned away, arms laid casually bent beside his head and the tip of one index finger was just barely touched his slack lower lip as his crimson eyes peered restlessly up at him.

"Tomura." Dabi curled his fingers lightly around Shigaraki's throat, his thumb stroking the edge of his jaw, and slowly, yet assertively, he turned his boyfriend's face back to him, so he could look at him candidly.

Shigaraki was just so exquisitely dishevelled. His light-hair fanned out against the bed like a fluffy halo around his head and his school uniform was a wrinkled mess. His tie was also askew, loosened from his neck and emphasizing the blemish Dabi had so roughly marked on his skin as soon as they had found privacy within the safe walls of Dabi's dorm room.

"You're staring," Shigaraki mumbled, trying to turn his face away again but Dabi wouldn't allow it.

"I can't help it." Dabi replied weakly, his gaze drifting down to Shigaraki's hard lower half and then back up again. "You're amazing." He whispered. A small groan followed and then he dropped down to the floor, onto his knees.

He immediately began working on releasing Shigaraki's belt; wasting no time being coy, he quickly pulled the two sides apart.

Shigaraki lifted himself up onto his elbows, looking down his body at his boyfriend with an equal mix of curiosity and excitement lighting up his eyes, his chest rose and fell with fast, anxious breaths.

"Dabi?"

"Mm?" He echoed and then popped open the button on Shigaraki's pants, fixated on the task at hand.

"You don't just want to do some," He paused, and swallowed, his face flooding with more warmth, "Like, hand stuff? Together?"

Dabi flicked his blue gaze upwards. "You're kidding?" He grinned, and swiftly lowered the zipper on Shigaraki's trousers, "I have never wanted to suck a dick so badly."

Shigaraki made a sound of object embarrassment but didn't stop Dabi's progress. He watched with rapt attention as Dabi delicately released his cock from the fly of his pants, careful not to let the zipper scratch him. He was still not fully aroused, but Dabi didn't seem to mind. He attentively stroked the thick shaft, teasing the head with his thumb - seemingly taking pleasure in the gradual transformation and unhurried in his motions.

It was painstakingly enjoyable for Shigaraki, almost unbearable. His toes curled in his sneakers and his fingers dug into the bed sheets as he beared the smooth caressing. Soon enough though he was fully erect and eager for more substantial friction.

"We don't have much time." Shigaraki breathed. Their lunch hour was nearly over.

"I'll make it quick."

Shigaraki whimpered as Dabi's tongue flicked out from between his lips and flattened down against his hard flesh.

Dabi couldn't contain his groan of excitement as he dragged his hot tongue slowly along the underside of Shigaraki's beautiful cock. It really was perfect, like smooth velvet over marble. When he reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around the inflamed head and sucked reverently, his tongue swirling over and around it.

"Holy fu-!' Shigaraki gasped, completely losing his train of thought, and his head fell back against his shoulders, the new sensation causing his whole body to tremble.

Dabi's mouth was so incredibly warm and so deliciously wet. Shigaraki was overwhelmed with bliss, enraptured. He couldn't quite believe that Dabi was sucking his dick and that a blowjob could feel so… so amazing. It was unimaginable, a hundred times better than a hand job - and that was saying a lot considering Dabi was exceptionally gifted at delivering on a damn good one. He was sure this was only the tip of the iceberg too, no pun intended.

His initial surprise was replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure as Dabi's mouth began to consume him, slowly down and then back up again, like he was trying out and adjusting to Shigaraki's size.

"Dabi." Shigaraki stammered and lifted his head back up so he could watch his boyfriend's talented mouth sucking him. The image was so hot!

He chewed on his lower lip and pushed his fingers into Dabi's incredibly soft hair, moaning with pleasure and gently rolling his hips forward into the satisfying suctioned heat.

"I'm getting close." Shigaraki cautioned, breathless and knotting his finger tighter around Dabi's locks. It felt so good, too good. At this rate he wouldn't last long.

"Nnngh." Came a groaning, muffled reply. Shigaraki felt Dabi's hidden tongue stroke him more keenly, adding another sensational layer of pleasure.

A moment later, Shigaraki groaned with grievance as his cock popped free out of Dabi's mouth and he pulled at his boyfriend's hair, so Dabi could feel his disapproval,

"Ouch." Dabi mumbled, licking his lips.

"Don't stop!" Shigaraki whined in response, writhing in agony.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dabi grinned between short, shallow breaths.

He gripped Shigaraki's hip firmly in his hand, tugging him closer to the edge of the bed and shuffled in closer. He needed more leverage to accommodate Shigaraki's cock properly into his mouth. His boyfriend had an impressive dick - in length and girth - and Dabi wanted to be able to worship every single inch. It would be a challenge, but he was more than willing.

The next sound Shigaraki emitted was ragged and needy, right on the edge of inchorence as Dabi took him back into his mouth. Pre-cum instantly bathed Dabi's tongue in silky droplets of liquid heat and he swallowed greedily, relishing the unique flavour that was all Shigaraki.

"Oh God!"

More hair pulling ensued.

Dabi bobbed his head up and down, each time swallowing more and more of Shigaraki's cock and gaining speed while he devoured him. He thought he was doing pretty well swallowing his boyfriend until Shigaraki's hips canted sharply forward, forcing his dick deeper into Dabi's throat. Dabi gagged but didn't relent and continued to suck passionately.

"So… close.' Shigaraki warned again, almost shrieking and yanking roughly again on Dabi's hair for support.

Dabi endured the abuse, groaning in delight and encouraging his boyfriend to take as much pleasure from him as he wanted. His eyes watered, and he felt like he was choking, but it was spectacular. Shigaraki was moving more boldly now, freely thrusting into his mouth and Dabi couldn't have been more excited. Getting his mouth fucked by Shigaraki was like his wildest fantasy come true. He was so turned on.

"Mmmm." Inside his slacks, Dabi's cock twitched in response, begging for some attention.

He groaned and clenched his eyes shut. He was so horny, and he wanted to come too. He swept a hand downwards and blindly unbuckled his belt - fighting with the button and the zipper of his pants his urgency. His body shuddered hard as he skimmed his palm over his cock, pulling it out from the confines of his pants. He immediately began to stroke himself with steady, even pressure, teasing the head with his thumb on the upstroke and squeezing out a long dribble of silky moisture from the tip. He moaned around Shigaraki's cock and began to fist himself. He wouldn't need much to get off. Up and down, it was hard and fast, the lubrication made his hand slide easily along his length.

"Dabi."

Shigaraki breathed his name again and Dabi's eyes fluttered open. He shifted his gaze up to find Shigaraki panting heavily, right at the edge of his release.

"I'm going to come." He mumbled, holding Dabi's head firmly in place.

Dabi goaned his assent and a second later Shigaraki cried out, his whole-body convulsing as his orgasm wracked him from head-to-toe. He grunted, his teeth biting down into his lower lip as wild moans of unabashed pleasure bellowed from his lips.

Dabi purred, hungrily drinking every sweet spurt of cum Shigaraki had to offer him - milking the shaft with his hand and feeding on his boyfriend like he hadn't eaten anything in days. It was glorious, the best meal of his life.

He came shortly after. Groaning and gripping his cock tighter, he rubbed and stroked his release free from his cock, squirting the creamy strings of cum onto the floor between his knees as he continued to nurse Shigaraki's dick, his tongue attentively tasting and teasing Shigaraki through his euphoria and catching the remnants of his release.

Trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Shigaraki sank down into the bed like his entire body was deflating with relief, and he relinquished the stronghold he had on Dabi's hair. He tolerated the additional attention to his cock for a minute longer, enjoying the meticulous treatment by his boyfriend before the sensation became too much and he firmly encouraged his dick to free and unsheathed.

"Off." He mumbled, the increasing sensitivity causing his whole body to tense up, it was almost painful. "Stop."

Dabi slowly unshrouded Shigaraki's cock, so torturously slow and deliberate that Shigaraki's thighs threatened to clamp down around his head. Dabi chuckled devilishly and dropped a kiss against the inside of one of Shigaraki's thighs.

"But you taste so… mmm." Dabi said, licking over his lips and then sweeping his tongue over the swollen head.

Somehow, Shigaraki's blush became more pronounced. Dabi on the other hand looked rather satisfied with himself.

"It was good?" Dabi asked, grinning wickedly and nipping at Shigaraki's hip.

Shigaraki tipped his chin slightly away, flustered, yet somehow managed to formulate some words. "Don't fish for compliments." He mumbled, though he did so with a satisfied, relaxed smile. "I don't think I need to feed your already very healthy ego."

"So that good, huh?" Dabi grinned and then crawled up from the floor and his tired knees, peppering Shigaraki's body with kisses as he rose up.

"Mm." Shigaraki replied simply, yawning as Dabi hovered above him. "Did you…" He asked quietly, voice trailing off.

"Mhm. I did." Dabi smiled fondly and then dropped his head down into the crook of Shigaraki's neck, kissing and nipping gently at the skin. He wanted to leave another mark on his boyfriend to commemorate Shigaraki's first official blowjob and could think of no better way. Every time Dabi looked at him or whenever Shigaraki looked in the mirror, the hickey would be a fantastic reminder of this momentous day.

Eventually, Dabi's body gravitated down to the bed and he swept his hand up Shigaraki's back, below his UA jacket, drawing him onto his side so they could face each other as they settled on the bed. It was kind of awkward, with their legs hanging off the side of the bed but neither of them seemed to mind. Their bodies and limbs just seemed to fit so perfectly together. Two adjoining pieces of a puzzle.

Shigaraki breathed a soft sigh as Dabi suckled on his neck and he petted his fingers leisurely through his boyfriend's hair. Usually, he would have discouraged the marking but he felt too blissful to care about the sucking and biting. Dabi could leave a thousand claims against his skin and he couldn't mind one bit.

They laid just like that, interrupted for several minutes, until Dabi was satisfied with the small yet completely visible mark he had created on his boyfriend's pale skin. He grinned, admiring his handiwork and then broke the silence with what he hoped didn't spoil Shigaraki's post-oral peace.

"How we doing on time?" He asked, nuzzling his face into Shigaraki's exposed throat. "I would like to go down on you again."

"Forget it." Shigaraki returned, his face shifting into it's usual brooding scowl. His dick did not want to be touched, not for another 20 minutes at least.

"Shame." Dabi chuckled and lifted his head. He dropped his elbow to the bed and rested his cheek in his palm, watching Shigaraki's eyes droop. He looked sated. And very sleepy. Too bad they still had afternoon classes.

"We should really get back."He mumbled, yawning again. "I don't want you to get in trouble for being late again."

"Mm. And I need to feed you before next period." Dabi said, brushing his hand down Shigaraki's chest and then over his ribs. There was a distinct dip before Dabi reached his flat belly. Shigaraki had lost weight. Dabi could still feel the undulations of his light muscle but he was definitely thinner. It was hard to tell just by looking at him because all the layers of the UA uniform hid it well, but he could feel it very well.

"Baby?"

"Ye-S." Shigaraki yelped in surprise when Dabi gently groped his cock. It wasn't in a sexual way, he was just putting Shigaraki's clothes back in order, tucking his dick back into his pants.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, zipping and buttoning Shigaraki back up. He pressed a kiss against Shigaraki's warm cheek before sorting out his own slacks.

"Starving." Shigaraki said, his tummy grumbling. He reached for his phone to check the time. "Shit. We only have 15 mins before the kitchen closes."

"We can make it."

They both moved a bit more quickly then, sitting up so they could re-buckle their belts - that task required two hands. Dabi smiled affectionately while Shigaraki struggled with his belt and he brushed his hand over the top of his boyfriend's head, trying to tame his untame, fluffy hair.

"You good?"

"Yeah." Shigaraki replied, smiling faintly.

Dabi took his hand and threaded their fingers together. He got up to his feet and pulled his boyfriend up with him, like it was no effort at all - Shigaraki's weight was negligible. Dabi tried to conceal his concern but he was a little worried. He hadn't noticed until then, but Shigaraki looked more exhausted than usual too.

"Let's get you some food."

Shigaraki nodded and Dabi swooped in to kiss him, chiding himself for being so oblivious. He had been so consumed by his desires that he had overlooked the glaring signs that something was off with his boyfriend. But he would do whatever was in his power to fix it. Starting with lunch, Shigaraki needed a good meal. The rest, he could work on.


	28. A Personal Project

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT - A PERSONAL PROJECT**

Dabi threaded his arms around Shigaraki's narrow waist, hugging him tightly from behind and holding on for dear life. He knew he had to let go eventually but wasn't ready to part ways with his boyfriend for the rest of the day. He nuzzled his face against the back of his Shigaraki's neck, the soft hair ticking his nose as he breathed him in, luxuriating in the scent.

"Dabi, I have to change." Shigaraki said, trying to dislodge his boyfriend's strong arms from his body. When that didn't work, he turned around within the span of Dabi's arms, so he could convey his seriousness with a single look.

"Skip work."

"You know I can't." Shigaraki scowled slightly, then lowered his lashes so he wouldn't get lost in Dabi's vibrant blue gaze.

"You've been working every night."

"I need the money." Shigaraki breathed, leaning forward. His nose bumped Dabi's shoulder as he settled against his exceptionally warm chest and he buried his face into the crook of Dabi's neck.

Dabi sighed softly and rubbed Shigaraki's lower back in small, soothing circles. He knew trying to convince Shigaraki to take a night off was a battle he would not win but it was always worth a shot. He would never stop trying. And it was only partly due to selfish reasons - like wanting to keep Shigaraki all to himself. His boyfriend just worked too hard and he deserved a night off.

Evidently, tonight would not be that night. Shigaraki was set on fulfilling his responsibilities. Dabi almost wished he had that kind of integrity.

He stepped back, giving Shigaraki some space and allowing his boyfriend to fully withdraw if he wanted to. And he did, but not before thanking Dabi with a generous, languorous kiss.

"Will you come see me when you're done?" Dabi asked, crossing the room to the patio. He flicked the lock and slid open the door a crack.

"I'll be late."

Dabi tapped out a cigarette from it's carton packaging and quickly lit it up as he watched his boyfriend efficiently swap out his school uniform for a more casual outfit. Black as usual; a long-sleeve tee and jeans with his signature red hi-top chucks on his feet.

"I'll wait up for you." Dabi said while little puffs of white smoke wisped from his lips, "You can sleep in my room, to save some time."

Shigaraki shot him a discerning glare in return. Dabi frowned and then took another long-drag on his smoke in an attempt to keep his mouth shut.

Since they had been reunited a week earlier Shigaraki still refused to share a bed with Dabi, he wouldn't sleep with him, no matter how logically or reasonably Dabi had framed it. The chances of Shigaraki hurting him while they were sleeping were extremely low yet Shigaraki couldn't see past his fears - the incident while they were on vacation had left lasting trauma. Dabi sympathized, of course - it couldn't be easy, but he thought the only way to get past the fear was to face it. Shigaraki disagreed with that line of psychology and continued to shut the idea down.

But Dabi had been thinking about it more and more recently. Especially since Shigaraki looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly. Even alone. And he never slept more than a few hours a night to begin with, so the situation was only getting worse. Dabi had been working on a solution though - something that could help his boyfriend with his anxiety and possibly sanction a sleepover.

Actually, while he had the evening free, it was a good opportunity for Dabi to check in on his pet project. It had been sitting with a student from the support class for a few days now and he was supposed to review the final draft before the item in question was created.

After staring at his boyfriend in thoughtful silence for a solid minute, he finally acknowledged Shigaraki's incensement.

"I know, I know." He waved off his own proposal to spend the night together and returned to his cigarette, pushing the patio door open a little more to ensure his cigarette smoke left the room.

Shigaraki chewed on his lower lip and then jerked his chin away before roughly tightening and tying his shoelaces.

"I really have to go." He said quietly then picked up his cellphone and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans, his keys followed.

"Okay." Dabi took one last drag of his smoke and then butted out the cigarette. He closed and locked the patio door, checking twice that it was secure before moving back over to Shigaraki. "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have too..."

"I want to." Dabi interjected.

"Sure." Shigaraki smiled a bit awkwardly.

He still wasn't completely sold on the idea of Dabi escorting him everywhere he went - just because they were dating. It was almost like Dabi was his official chaperon, safeguarding him from everything and anything that could possibly get in their way. Shigaraki didn't exactly hate it but because he was naturally a very independent person it was a lot to get used to.

Dabi reached out to take his hand when he suddenly moved towards the door, stopping him. He lifted Shigaraki's arm and pressed a quick kiss against his palm before linking their fingers together.

The hand holding lasted all through the elevator ride down to the ground floor, through the main floor and into the common room - until they came across some other students that was, and Shigaraki self-consciously took his hand back. Dabi was reluctant to let go but knew Shigaraki was still uncomfortable with unnecessarily and publicly putting their relationship on display so he complied and stayed a safe friendly distance away from his boyfriend as they headed outside together.

"I'll see you later."

"Text me, 'kay?" Dabi requested, tucking some of the unrulier loose strands of hair behind Shigaraki's ear. The simple gesture earned him a faint blush in response. Beautiful.

"I will."

Dabi wanted to kiss him, so badly, and it took all his willpower to restrain himself, but he did, allowing Shigaraki to turn and walk away.

As soon as his boyfriend had disappeared from his line of sight, Dabi sighed and began walking in the opposite direction, towards the main school building. He fished out his phone from his pocket and shot a quick text over to his creator in the development studio, hoping he could catch him before everything shut down for the day.

A second later, the loud ping of a message being returned made Dabi grin.

_I'm here._

It was a short walk across campus, and thankfully, the development studio was on the first floor so he could get in and out quickly, without the possibility of running into any faculty and having to explain what he was doing in the school after hours.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Inside, the sounds of various materials being sawed and shaped and hammered could be heard. Someone was there and working hard.

When there was no answer, he tried again, knocking louder this time. The noise finally died down and then heavy footfalls could be heard coming towards the door.

When it swung open, a boy wearing a welding mask greeted him. Dabi couldn't tell who it was until he lifted the visor upwards, revealing his face. It was a third-year student, in the support class.

"I'm here to see Saito."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and sniffled. His face was sweaty and covered in streaks of grease.

"In the back." He eyed Dabi curiously then stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter with a flick of his head."

"Thanks."

It smelled like a garage inside and looked just as grimey as one - cluttered with projects and miscellaneous parts and materials. Dabi didn't want to sit or touch anything, so he quickly moved past the working stations to the office area in the back where it was a lot quieter and cleaner.

"Yo, Saito."

The boy in question lifted his head from a draft he was working on. It looked like body armour, a full suit that was drawn in extreme detail.

"Dabi."

"You have my draft ready?"

"I do. Ah-" He pushed around some paper on his desk, through what appeared to be an organized mess, until he found what he was searching for. "-Here." He then slid it over the table towards Dabi.

Dabi picked up the diagram and scanned over it, not sure what he was looking at. Well, he knew what he was looking at, it was simple - a two-fingered glove - but there were a lot of words and numbers and side remarks scribbled all over it.

"The gloves as you requested. Lightweight, flexible, weather and damage proof." He grinned rather proudly, "He won't even notice he is wearing them."

Dabi shifted his gaze from the drawing up to Saito. "What will they be made of?"

"A carbon fibre blend. Probably. That's what I am planning to use. Though I'll have to test the material. Shigaraki's quirk is unique."

Dabi nodded.

"Question." Saito started, blowing a large pink bubble with the gum he was chewing on. "You are trying to prevent him from using his quirk. Which I am assuming he is not interested in doing so as he has not come to us to request something like this himself. So, why?"

"It's none of your business. I just need you to make it happen."

Saito arched a brow and then leaned back in his chair, linking his hands at the back of his head.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think I understand." He said, winking at Dabi.

Dabi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You know shit."

Saito laughed. "You ready to talk money?"

"How much?"

"Hm. This is a personal project, so it is going to cost you."

"I can pay."

Saito rubbed his chin in thought, like he was doing some calculations in his head. "I'll do it for 2K flat."

Dabi whistled low. "Pretty steep for gloves, Saito."

"You're not asking for just regular gloves, Dabi." He replied, grinning. "Did I mention that these babies will have an instant retract feature using specialized finger plates?"

"No."

"Well, they will. You see, the difference between you and I, Dabi, is that I actually took his quirk into consideration with this design. He's going to need to utilize his Decay at some point and I am not going to create something that limits his abilities."

"I'm not…" Dabi paused, trying to find the right words. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain, but he did. "I don't want to stop him from using his quirk. It's just… a bit more complicated than that."

"Well, whatever. That's why I am sitting here, in the driver's seat." Saito said, tapping his temple with his index finger.

"Congratulations. You're really smart."

"Heh." He grinned, "So, are we moving ahead on this project? I'll drop the price five-hundred."

"That's generous."

"The generosity is entirely for Shigaraki, not you." Saito blew another gum bubble, "I'm sure these gloves in some part could be considered a valuable addition to his already minimal Hero Costume. But i'm gonna work on these during my own free time so..."

"Fifteen-Hundred." Dabi interjected, before the boy could go on another tangent. "Can I wire you the money?"

"Cash. I'll need fifty-precent down. The other fifty on delivery."

"Fine. How long on that delivery?"

"Pending my payment, of course, i'll start working on them tomorrow."

"I'm good for it."

"So, give me a month. Could be less, could be more." Saito held out his hand to seal the transaction. "We have a deal?"

Dabi shook his hand. "You'll have your money tomorrow morning."


	29. A Tense Truce

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – A TENSE TRUCE**

Shigaraki slammed the door to the bathroom stall closed behind him and immediately dropped down to his knees, doubled over the toilet. He coughed and heaved, throwing up his well-earned lunch in a series of violent convulsions.

He had been feeling fine just a few minutes ago, a little exhausted after a strenuous period of training, sure, but hungry enough to eat an entire plate of pork cutlet with a large side of rice. He had even considered a second round before all that consumed food wanted to come right back up again.

The sudden onset sickness only lasted a few seconds. Though to Shigaraki, it felt like he had just completed a hundred sit-ups in a single minute. His abdomen was hurting badly, painful from the force of the retching. This was the third day in a row where he was having difficulties keeping any food down and he would almost be happy about the coincidental mid-body workout if not for the lack of energy that came along with it. Not to mention all that wasted money spent on food that refused to stay inside his body.

He groaned and spat the lingering sourness from his mouth before dropping his forehead down against his arm, which was laying obscenely against the edge of the toilet seat. He knew it was unseemly to use the toilet as a pillow but at that moment hygiene was far from his mind. Actually, almost anything and everything beyond concentrating on breathing and keeping whatever remained in his stomach intact had been pushed aside.

A minute passed. And then another. The nauseous feeling had almost subsided but was unfortunately replaced with a splitting headache when the door to stall was kicked open with an inappropriate amount of physical energy - for how meager and superficial it was. It banged against the wall right beside Shigaraki's hunched body causing him to reel back in shock.

"Jesus." Takami sneered. "You don't look so hot there, Shigaraki."

"Oh. Fuck me." Shigaraki whispered to himself and reluctantly lifted his head, glaring up at the golden bird boy whose aura was just too bright for Shigaraki to handle right at that moment. Anyone but him.

"You trying to lose some weight?" Takami joked, crossing his arms over his chest while he studied his downcast classmate.

"Please go away." Shigaraki replied, propping his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Of course, Takami ignored his request to leave him be and continued blocking his only escape route out of the bathroom.

"You know, bulimia is a real bad disorder. You should get some help."

"That's not funny."

"I'm serious." Takami chirped, squatting down so he was eye level with Shigaraki, "I just watched you eat a meal big enough for like three people and then hurl it all up."

"I'm not bulimic, Takami." Shigaraki snapped. "Back off."

"Okay, okay. Geez." He stood back up and stretched out his arms, his wings blocked out the light from above, casting a shadow down over Shigaraki. "I'm just concerned about your state of health.

"No you're not." Shigaraki breathed and then dragged his knees up to his chest.`He wrapped his arms around them and dropped his face against his knees.

"Here." Takami thrust out his arm to Shigaraki, offering his hand to help him up from the dirty bathroom floor.

Shigaraki subtly glanced sideways and scowled before he turned away again, he was not going to accept any help from Takami - the idiot bird was the last person he would accept help from. Maybe that was immature but getting into an altercation with Takami was not on Shigaraki's to-do list - especially not at that moment. In all likelihood, Takami would say something stupid or insult him and Shigaraki would have not choice but to defend himself.

There was a pattern of history there.

"Stop being stubborn. You need to get up."

Shigaraki eyed Takami with curiosity, peeking up at him. Amazingly, his cocky-classmate didn't seem to be trying to provoke him or mock him at all. He wasn't laughing or grinning in his usual impudent way either. His mouth was a hard line, serious.

"Come on."

Shigaraki huffed, putting his pride and dislike for the bird-boy aside for a moment, and reluctantly took the hand being held out to him. Takami smirked in victory, like he had just beaten Shigaraki in a prized fight and yanked him up to his feet. As soon as he was vertical, Shigaraki`s head began to spin. He blinked through blurred vision, the bathroom in front of him becoming a way haze for a moment before things became clearer.

"You good?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He pushed Takami aside and headed straight for one of the sinks.

"You're welcome by the way."

Shigaraki glared at him through the mirror as he turned the faucet on, running his fingers through the stream of water to make sure it was cold. Takami joined him at the sink, hopping up on the counter to sit right next to him. His legs dangled over the edge, feet slowly kicking back and forth as they hung just above the ground.

"You need me to get someone?"

"No."

"Not even Dabi?" He asked, grinning slightly and arching one brow.

"I said i'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." Takami said, leaning closer to Shigaraki. He scrunched up his nose and then reclined back again. "Maybe you should go see a nurse."

"Why are you here, Takami?" Shigaraki asked, his voice laced with a warning that showed in his annoyed red gaze. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just good timing is all." He shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you running in here and followed."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Takami lifted his hand and placed it against his chest pretending to be offended by Shigaraki's statement that he wasn't always the good-natured, pleasant and sociable friend to Shigaraki that he was to everyone else.

"What? I'm always nice."

Shigaraki scoffed and then scooped up some cold water into his hands. He splashed his face and then rinsed his mouth. Instantly, he felt better. Except for the pounding in his head that was quickly becoming louder as Takami continued to remain in his presence. He leaned further over the sink, washing out his mouth again and cooling his face with the running water.

Takami's look of sincerity slowly turned into a smirk as he watched Shigaraki.

"What?"

"I was just thinking-"

"Amazing." Shigaraki interjected.

"Let me finish." He requested.

Shigaraki glared again.

"Do you think that maybe it's time we put our differences aside?" He asked, studying his black painted nails - like the idea of a treaty was that simple.

"And why would I want to do that now?"

"For, like, Dabi obviously."

Shigaraki laughed. Hard. He shook his head. The movement hurt equally as much as the sound itself - ringing in his ears. But he couldn't help it. The notion, it was ridiculous.

"What's so funny?"

"Did he put you up to this?"

"Not exactly."

"So… yes." Shigaraki wiped his face with a paper towel and then tossed it into a nearby bin. "Don't bother."

"Look." Takami shook his head, his blonde hair swaying with the movement. "Let's be honest with each other for a second," Takami started, handing Shigaraki another paper towel so he could dry his hands. "Us actually becoming friends is probably unrealistic."

"Agreed." Shigaraki replied without an ounce of hesitation.

"But Dabi is my best-friend, and I miss him. So if we can at least tolerate each other, you know just enough to share a table at lunch without any nasty insults or the chronic threat of losing a wing, I would appreciate it."

"Would you?" Shigaraki glowered, considering Takami's proposal.

On a surface level the picture of them getting along seemed like an extremely practical idea. There would be no more animosity or fighting - in theory. And, most importantly, it would make Dabi happy if he could simultaneously spend time with his boyfriend and his best-friend.

But deep down Shigaraki had this resistant and adverse gut feeling about a peace-pact with Takami - it told him not to trust the golden bird boy. And that instinct was not unfounded either. Takami was absolutely the kind of person who would smile and wrap an arm around your shoulder while the other hand stabbed a knife into your back.

For Dabi though, would he let his guard down and allow Takami into his life? Even if it was so little? That little had the potential of blowing up in his face. Big time. But he supposed Takami was taking the same calculated risk, so did the same feeling go on the other side? Or was Takami just deploying his usual bag of tricks so he could fool Shigaraki into a sense of complacency before the treachery came? That was a more likely scenario.

"So?" Takami prompted a response, jumping off the counter and idling up close to Shigaraki. "How about a truce?"

Shigaraki inhaled and was about to snap and tell the bird boy to give him some space when above them the bell signalling their lunch break coming to an end rang, shrill. Shigaraki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing Takami wouldn't let things go without a definitive answer. Shigaraki just wanted to get out of the bathroom and away from the lingering sickness - the walls felt like they were caving in on him and he needed some fresh air.

"Fine."

Takami grinned and held out his hand to seal their peaceful solution, like the gesture would bind the amnesty, justly.

"I'm not going to shake your hand."

"Oh, right. Yeah. A decayed limb would be a terrible way to start off our new friendship." Takami chuckled, smiling widely and flashing Shigaraki a set of perfectly straight white teeth.

Shigaraki shot daggers at his "new friend" and before Takami could comprehend what was happening, Shigaraki had gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged him up real close.

"You watch your mouth and maybe I can uphold my end of the deal." Shigaraki warned and then released the material, pushing Takami out of his personal space.

"Sorry, geez. I wasn't trying to insult you. I was just joking around. You know, friend to friend." Takami said with warm red cheeks. He brushed his hands down his uniform, making sure everything was set right and then grinned again, anxiously.

"We're not friends."

"Well, not yet." Takami looked into the mirror and began to preen, running his hands through his thick blonde locks. "Who knows, maybe we'll become the best of friends."

"Tch." Shigaraki rolled his eyes and then turned, ready to escape the bathroom.

"Hang on!" Takami jogged after him as he exited out into the hallway, "Let's walk together."

Shigaraki internally cringed and began walking faster, his head down as Takami skipped along with him. It was all very surreal. His stress-induced puking had resulted in an unwanted friend. He couldn't have predicted that. Not in a million years and still wasn't entirely comfortable with the alliance he had made with Takami.

Outside their classroom, Dabi was waiting for him. He pushed away from his lax position against the wall and tucked his phone away as Shigaraki approached - Takami clinging to his side. Soon afterward, his grin shifted into a more worried line.

"Hey." Shigaraki grumbled as he met his boyfriend at the doorway.

Dabi instinctually slipped an arm around Shigaraki's waist and leaned in for a kiss which Shigaraki denied, tipping his chin down and away - he still felt a little nauseous and didn't want to subject Dabi to the sourness that still lingered in his mouth.

"We should go in." Shigaraki muttered dryly, trying to subtly slip away.

"What's wrong?" Dabi asked, keeping his arm locked securely around Shigaraki's waist. He shot a brief glance over at Takami suspecting his boyfriend's standoffish behaviour had something to do with him.

"Nothing. Just don't want to be late."

Unrelenting, Dabi bussed Shigaraki's turned cheek and then kissed his temple. Shigaraki didn't reject him then but did smile somewhat awkwardly before slipping away into the classroom without another word.

"What the-" Dabi turned his attention over to his best friend, "What did you say to him?" He cursed.

"I didn't say anything." Takami claimed, smirking, "Isn't he always like that?"

"No. Usually only after he butts heads with you. Did you two have another fight?"

"I don't like your accusations, Dabs." He sniffled in derision and then pushed past Dabi into the classroom.

Dabi followed, of course, searching for his boyfriend at the back of the room as they headed over to their desks. Shigaraki looked a little more cheerful now that he was back with his friends, though, beneath his smile Dabi could tell there was something off with him. Shigaraki looked a little bit paler than usual, and pieces of his light hair were sticking to his forehead, like he had been or was currently sweating despite it being a comfortable temperature inside the room.

When they sat down at their seats, Takami spun around to face Dabi, inclining forward so his elbows were on Dabi's desk.

"So, Shigaraki and I mutually decided to be friends." Takami divulged, grinning - extremely proud of himself.

"Bullshit."

"Seriously. I followed him into the bathroom and we-" He paused, trying to find the right words. "Talked things out."

"You cornered him."

"No." Takami scoffed. "Well, I mean, he did try and get away. And he did threaten me too. But eventually we agreed to be more tolerant of each other."

"That must've been hard for you."

"Torturous."

Dabi's initial anger and annoyance slowly subsided. He looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, smiling fondly before returning his gaze to Takami.

"I did it for you." He lifted his hand and laid his palm over Dabi's forearm, his golden gaze glancing to Shigaraki. Takami could tell he was trying to ignore them, but his red eyes did seem to glow a little brighter as he watched Takami move in on his boyfriend. He was paying attention.

"We can go back to how things were." Takami added, his hand sliding over Dabi's shoulder. "We can hang out together between class and at lunch again."

"Is Shigaraki really okay with that?"

"Mhm." One corner of Takami's mouth kicked up into a charming, though completely, wicked grin. "No insults, no violent physical threats. That's the deal."

Dabi looked puzzled. He wasn't sure whether to believe Takami or not. History would suggest this would go wrong, or that Takami was being dishonest in some way. Only time would tell if what he was saying was true.

"You don't believe me?" Takami pouted.

"You can't blame me for being skeptical, bird brain."

"Just wait and see."


	30. Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

**CHAPTER THIRTY - JEALOUSY, TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA**

"They're pretty close, huh?" Takami observed, smirking at Dabi as he jerked his head over to their small group table at the back of the coffee shop - where Kai and Shigaraki were waiting for their coffee orders.

"Yeah, so?" Dabi said, apathetic. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Kai leaned in close to his boyfriend - to show him something on his phone. Shigaraki's lip twitched, the corner of his mouth kicking up into a modest smile and Dabi grinned fondly at the site.

"I mean, like really really close."

Dabi sighed and turned back to the baristas who were handcrafting their hot drinks. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, wondering if Shigaraki had been right to question Takami tagging along with them that afternoon. They were at the coffee shop to study, not gossip. And though Dabi was happy that his best friend and boyfriend were getting along well enough to hang out together after school hours - and that he didn't have to choose between the two - he felt anxious about it. He wanted things to remain civil and careful just as it was but Takami was only one stupid word away from Shigaraki punching him in the face.

"Don't start shit." Dabi warned.

"I'm not," Takami contended. "I'm just telling it like I see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, the way Kai looks at Shigaraki." Takami started, bumping his shoulder against Dabi's, his eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's not how friends should look at each other."

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh, Dabs." Takami began, derisive, "It's like… exactly how you used to look at him. Longingly. And kind of pathetically." He pretended to gag and then chuckled.

Dabi offered him a less than impressed glare. "You're an idiot."

Takami snickered and winked in return, pushing his fingers through his perfectly styled blonde hair.

Dabi ignored him, focusing on the quartet of extra large lidded coffee cups that were slid over the counter towards him, making sure they were correct. They each had ordered something unique. For Kai, a cappuccino with two extra shots of espresso, Takami had a vanilla latte and Dabi ordered a caramel macchiato. Shigaraki took his coffee black. No sugar, no cream.

"What about the touching?" Takami added, "You cool with that?"

Dabi seethed. He was just about ready to chew out his best friend for being so meddlesome when Takami slapped a hand down on his shoulder and gently spun him back around.

"Look."

Dabi's brow furrowed. Kai was, in fact, touching Shigaraki, brushing a light lock of his hair away from his eyes. He said something then and Shigaraki pushed his fingers into his hair, sweeping it back like he was going to tie it up out of his face. But it wasn't quite long enough and the pieces began falling back into his eyes.

Dabi thought it was extremely cute. But then, he was immediately annoyed, maybe even a little angry. He obviously didn't like seeing other people touch his boyfriend but at the same time questioned if his feelings were irrational. Kai had only made the tiniest amount of contact - nothing significant and Shigaraki didn't seem uncomfortable about it. They were friends. Friends touched each other, hell, Takami touched Dabi all the time and he didn't think anything of it so, what was this double-standard?

Ugh. He didn't want to feel jealous. Shigaraki may be a little clueless when it came to flirty or suggestive situations, but he was loyal, and Dabi trusted him. There was no reason for him to be envious of his relationship with Kai. Shigaraki was allowed to have friends.

"You see it now?" Takami commented, smug.

"No." Dabi countered. His annoyance shifted over to his best friend, for putting the idea in his head in the first place. "Like I said, don't start shit that ain't there."

Takami snickered and then made a zipping motion over his lips.

Back at the table, Kai and Shigaraki were talking quietly between each other, but stopped their conversation when the other two boys arrived. Kai sat back a little, and Shigaraki thanked Dabi for his coffee when he set the cup down on the table in front of him.

"You want anything else? Something sweet?" Dabi asked, lifting his hand to frame Shigaraki's cheek.

"No, i'm good."

Dabi smiled and then tipped his boyfriends face upwards as he bent down to kiss him, claiming Shigaraki's mouth in what was a purely self-indulgent lip-lock.

He needed that kiss. He hated to admit it, but Takami's spiteful words had gotten to him. A little. He needed reassurance and he just couldn't control his desire to make sure Kai, as well as everyone else, knew who Shigaraki belonged to. The kiss was a subtle display of that for the less concerning strangers in the coffee shop but a loud symbol for Kai who was the object of his unwarranted envy - just in case he needed to see the evidence.

Shigaraki gave Dabi a little push to end the spontaneous kiss, reminding him where they were and who was watching, and Dabi pulled away, grinning haughtily as he dragged his chair obnoxiously closer to Shigaraki. He sat down and threw his arm over the back of his boyfriend's chair then retrieved his coffee. He settled into Shigaraki's side like that very public declaring kiss was a normal occurrence.

Takami laughed knowingly, wickedly. He laughed so hard that his eyes began to water and Dabi rolled his eyes. Kai looked extremely uncomfortable, and somewhat pissy, opposite him. Shigaraki was completely flustered, tense as Dabi's fingers stroked his shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?" Shigaraki barked.

"Ignore him." Dabi said, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek and kissing him again while he eyed Kai, looking for some kind of sign that suggested he accepted his claim on Shigaraki. But it didn't seem the kiss had done anything at all in that regard. Kai shifted his gaze back to Shigaraki, held it, and then his dark lashes fluttered downwards. Was that the look Takami was talking about?

"Cut it out." Shigaraki grumbled, protesting the public affection. He reeled away from Dabi's ongoing kisses which only pushed him closer to Kai. That was the opposite of Dabi's intentions. He gripped Shigaraki's shoulder, holding him in place, and trying to draw him closer.

"So grumpy today." Dabi said, teasing him. It was a joke, he was just trying to lighten things up. "You must be hungry. Need something to eat?"

Shigaraki scowled, and tried to squirm away, almost shuffling over into Kai's lap. "No, I don't need anything to eat."

Kai blanched and inclined to the side a little.

"Hm. Want to go back to the dorms then?" Dabi whispered suggestively, nuzzling more.

"Tch." Shigaraki hissed, lifting one hand. He wrapped his fingers over Dabi's chin, and inadvertently his mouth, pushing at him. Though, there wasn't much force behind it and Dabi seemed to be enjoying the slight roughness.

Takami was watching the boys over the rim of his cup, grinning sinfully and thoroughly enjoying the view of the lovers' quarrel. It wasn't very serious and probably couldn't even be considered a fight at all, but Takami was pleased with himself regardless, he couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. And all it took was a few cleverly placed words and innocent observations for Dabi to become outright possessive.

Of course, to an outsider, he and Kai were just guiltless bystanders. Completely virtuous on the sidelines. And that really rang true when the play fighting switched to ardent kissing. Shigaraki had softened in Dabi's arms and Dabi had taken full advantage of the submission.

Takami scrunched up his nose and shot his eyes over to Kai to see if he was okay with any of this. Clearly, he was not and was desperately trying to pretend it was not happening right beside him, scrolling through his phone to distract himself.

Takami inwardly chided himself. His impromptu plan to turn Dabi against Kai hadn't gone exactly as he had wanted it too. Shigaraki and Dabi were supposed to be at odds with each other, not making out. Fuck. Unfortunately, he would have to continue to take more drastic steps which he was trying to avoid. But on the bright side, he had learned one important thing, something key that would help him with those next steps.

"Uh, Dabs? Shiggy?" Takami chanted, smirking again when the two boys broke apart.

"Don't call me that." Shigaraki cautioned.

"Sorry, sorry." Takami returned, his grin firmly in place. "You know, we're supposed to be studying." He said, matter-of-factly, tapping the open text book on the table.

Dabi narrowed his eyes. He knew his best friend was just messing around with them. Takami was not interested in homework, he just wanted to cause some trouble. Especially, when he wasn't getting the attention he thought he deserved.

'I'm disappointed in you two." Takami tsked and shook his head, smirking still. "Prioritizing making out over school work. Terrible."

Kai scoffed and then quickly shut his mouth.

Dabi kicked Takami's shin under the table. "Why don't you get your book out, bird brain."

Takami sneered.


	31. Sick and in Love

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE - SICK AND IN LOVE**

The light clicks of his door being opened and then closed again startled Shigraraki awake from a restless sleep - if what he was doing could even be considered sleeping in the first place. It was like he was just resting his eyes more so than sleeping. And he had been doing it on and off all day.

"It's just me." Dabi whispered in his smooth, velvety voice - reassuring his boyfriend.

"Mmm." The sound softened Shigaraki and he sighed as he sank back down against the bed.

Light footsteps crossed the room and then there was a dip in the mattress. Shigaraki felt the brush of Dabi's hand against his back, rubbing slow soothing circles against his bare skin.

"Baby?"

"Mmm?"

With his face buried in his pillow, Shigaraki mumbled something unintelligible and Dabi smiled adoringly.

"Turn over." He requested, sweeping his palm to Shigaraki's waist and gently uprooting him from the bed.

Shigaraki complied with the gentle demand of Dabi's hand, shifting sluggishly and rolling over onto his back with a grumbly groan. He blinked one eye open and then threw his arm over his face to shield the light from his eye. There wasn't much of it, just a warm yellow glow coming from the lamp on his desk on the opposite of the room, but his head was still pounding with a headache and the light, combined with the movement, upset his queasy stomach further.

Dabi grinned and leaned forward, nuzzling his face underneath Shigaraki's raised arm and kissing his boyfriends feverish face slowly all over. He just couldn't help himself. Even when he wasn't feeling very well, Shigaraki still looked so unbelievably adorable with his messy bed hair and red flushed cheeks.

"I brought you some soup." Dabi offered, between leisurely kisses.

"I'm not hungry." Shigaraki murmured, his tummy rumbling at the mention of food - and not in a good way.

"How about some juice then?" Dabi suggested, petting his fingers through Shigaraki's hair.

"Not right now." Shigaraki sighed softly at the affections and closed his eyes, his arm falling down over Dabi's shoulder.

While he appreciated Dabi's attempt to nurse him while he felt ill, he didn't need food or fluids, he just needed a real sleep. Unfortunately, that part of his brain, that was responsible for telling his body when it needed to rest, had vacated his head leaving him with a high fever and the inability to keep any food in his stomach.

"You need to get some sleep." Dabi said, echoing his thoughts.

At the mention of sleep, Shigaraki yawned. Dabi frowned. He knew Shigaraki was still having difficulties in that department and hated that it was partly his fault. He was working on a solution and hoped that he could deliver some relief to his boyfriend in the coming week or two but was there something more he could do to help?

Maybe...

"Want me to rub your back?"

"Huh?'" Shigaraki replied, puzzled.

Dabi chuckled softly. "Massage is good for relaxation. It might help."

Shigaraki peeked an eye open again. Was he serious?

Shigaraki had never had a massage before. The idea of someone, a stranger especially, putting their hands all over his naked body did not appeal to him. But Dabi wasn't just anyone, and Shigaraki liked it when his boyfriend touched him - his hands were always so warm.

One corner of Dabi's mouth was kicked up into a grin as he intently watched his boyfriend, waiting for a response or a reaction. When Shigaraki didn't reply after a minute Dabi took it upon himself to get things started.

"Come on." He sat up and gently patted Shigaraki's thigh. "Nothing else has helped, right?"

Shigaraki considered this, and yes, Dabi was right. It was worth a shot. And admittedly, he didn't have the energy to fight Dabi on this anyway - it looked like it was going to happen with or without his agreement as Dabi was already helping him flip over.

"Comfortable?" Dabi asked.

Shigaraki could hear him cracking his knuckles in preparation and nodded his head slowly. Under the unfamiliar circumstances, he was a little bit tense but just about as comfortable as he would get.

Or so he thought.

He gasped in initial surprise when he felt both of Dabi's hands fall to his back and his fingers immediately begin to rub him - slowly and somewhat firmly, turning his uncertainty into complete contentment.

He moaned softly as Dabi pushed and pressed at his stressed muscles, trying to manipulate them into submission and boy did it work for Shigaraki. He closed his eyes and fell into a pleasurable daze, relaxing entirely as his boyfriends hands climbed higher, working at his stiff shoulder muscles.

"I told you." Dabi whispered and then brushed the light hair away from the nape of Shigaraki's neck, absently leaning over to kiss the exposed skin. He just couldn't help himself. Shigaraki was allowing himself to be completely vulnerable, yet he trusted Dabi enough to blindly allow him to pacify his distress.

Shigaraki exhaled another moan, this one more pleasing and satisfying then the last as Dabi's hands swept downwards again, kneading his back. He wriggled slightly and one of Dabi's eyebrows popped up in response. He pushed the blanket a little further down with his movements and a few of Shigaraki's bones cracked when Dabi added pressure to his lower back, right above his ass.

Shigaraki breathed a rough groan in response to the relieving crack.

"Good?"

"Mmm." It felt good. Amazing. So great that other parts of his body were reacting to the rub-down.

Dabi grinned and lowered his hands to the back of Shigaraki's thighs kneading them gently. Shigaraki bit down into his lower lip, trapping a moan at the sensitivity of that touch - who knew it would be so potent? But it was, and it was too much - distracting him from being able to fully relax.

Shigaraki squirmed. He wanted to take some pressure off his lower half. The way Dabi was pressing into him was making him hard, and as good as it felt, this was not supposed to be about his cock. This was about unwinding and hopefully getting some sleep.

"Dabi?" Shigaraki turned his cheek against his pillow and mumbled his boyfriend's name.

"Yes?"

"You need to move your hands." Shigaraki said matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" Dabi replied with a soft knowing chuckle, one of his hands moving to the inside of his thighs, "You are feeling really good then?"

Shigaraki's body immediately went rigid at the touch.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Dabi asked, his voice playful. "Maybe an orgasm will help you sleep."

"You don't think i've tried that already?" Shigaraki disclosed, his voice hitching when he felt Dabi's soft fingers caress his balls over his loose cotton boxers.

"Hm." Dabi removed his hand and Shigaraki made an abject sound of frustration, "It's different when it's not your own hand."

"How so?"

"Just relax and let me take care of you." Dabi said quietly, reassuringly. He dropped a kiss against Shigaraki's shoulder and continued to massage his back with one of his hands, rubbing at the now more pliable muscles.

Shigaraki began to settle again, calming and sighing at the continued attention to his back. It did really feel good. Especially after laying in bed all day.

Simultaneously, Dabi began peeling his underwear slowly over his ass and down to his thighs so he could address his boyfriend's blissful, drowsy induced erection. Shigaraki twitched but didn't stop it from happening, lifting his hips a little to aid Dabi's progress.

"So eager." Dabi said, grinning with self-satisfaction.

"Tch." Shigaraki mumbled, burying his inflamed face back into his pillow as Dabi's soft fingers worked around his balls again, gently massaging. It was torturous, both pleasurable and painful, and Shigaraki began to tremble at the teasing touch.

"Keep your hips up, Tomura."

"Dabi… just hurry up and touch me, please." Shigaraki groaned as he arched his back, pushing his face harder into his pillow and offering up more room for Dabi's hand to grope him.

"I've got you. Stay right there." Dabi grinned and his fingers migrated lower, slipping beneath Shigaraki's body to grasp his cock while his other hand laid on one perfect ass cheek, squeezing it roughly.

Shigaraki whimpered, lifting his head to take a quick breath but then choking on the exhale as Dabi began to stroke him slowly and steadily up and down, rubbing him with his warm palm. He didn't realize how excited he actually was until Dabi properly grasped him and it wasn't long before precum was overflowing from the tip and dribbling down his shaft, heightening the pleasurable fisting with a delicious warmth and wetness.

"You feel so good." Dabi murmured, a rush of excitement running through his own body. And surprisingly, it wasn't really in a sexual kind of way either. Now, that wasn't to say Dabi wasn't horny. He was, afterall, a teenage boy and he thought about his dick all the time, but being able to please and relieve his boyfriend was far more important than his own desire at that moment.

Dabi wanted to make Shigaraki feel so incredibly good, that if only for a brief wondrous moment his sickness might fade a little. Dabi wanted to heal him and wanted to take away his pain. And, of course, offer him the chance to rest.

"Dabi." Shigaraki breathed his name as he turned his cheek to the pillow, soft moans followed, puffing out between his slightly parted lips.

Dabi continued to rub him, almost reverently, unhurried in his motions yet vigilant, making sure Shigaraki was satisfied with the pace and the pressure. His eyes were closed, his forehead relaxed like he was in a dream-like state - half-asleep, half- conscious, but fully aware of the pleasure Dabi was giving him.

Dabi grinned affectionately. He wished he could see his boyfriend's face more candidly while he was in such a state of euphoria, but thankfully, he was treated to a pretty honest view of Shigaraki's bare ass - raised slightly in the air - and he took a moment then to properly indulge his eyes in the beautiful sight and where his fingers were gripping one cheek tightly, leaving little red marks behind on his skin.

Shigaraki moaned his name again and started to tense, his fingers curling into claws against the bed sheets. He was close to a release, breathing heavily in and out. Dabi fisted him a little faster, a little more firmly - his palm moving easily along Shigaraki's long, thick shaft and making sure he paid special attention to the swollen head on the upstroke.

"Ohh God!"

"Come for me, Tomura." Dabi requested, forcefully sending Shigaraki's body forward as he raised his ass up a little higher with a hard squeeze - so he could stroke his cock more thoroughly, encouraging him to let go.

A strangulated groan followed and then Shigaraki legs went rigid, he was about to come. He buried his face into his pillow once again and then cried out as he started to shoot off, grasping desperately at the bed as his body shook.

"Mm. That's it, baby." Dabi spoke softly, praising Shigaraki for his submission and milking all the sticky, hot fluid from his cock as his orgasm wrecked his body. "Such a good boy."

"Nngh." Shigaraki moaned hard, more spurts of come coating Dabi's fingers until he had emptied himself dry.

"And so wet." Dabi purred, caressing Shigaraki's shaft with his slippery hand while the other squeezed his ass. "You were really backed up."

A moment later, Shigaraki's hips collapsed to the bed, trapping Dabi's hand beneath him - which was still holding onto his cock.

"Tomura?"

"Mmmmmm."

"You're going to be upset you fell asleep in the wet spot when you wake up," Dabi said quietly before carefully releasing him and pulling his arm back.

Another moan followed, but he didn't move.

Dabi grinned at Shigaraki's instant post-orgasmic lull. He was spent. As he should have been. That was the goal.

Dabi shifted on the bed and laid down against Shigaraki's side, his hand slowly sweeping up and down his boyfriend's back. His skin was so much warmer now, yet he was shivering, like he was cold. Dabi had been so wrapped up in the handjob he almost forgot Shigaraki was still sick.

He nuzzled into Shigaraki's neck and blindly reached for the comforter, so he could cover him up. When he was fully blanketed, Dabi gently maneuvered Shigaraki's listless body onto his side and then tucked him in against his much warmer chest, his lips dropping down against the top of Shigaraki's head as his boyfriend freely accepted the embrace.

"You feel okay?" He asked, petting his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Sleepy." Shigaraki yawned, his voice groggy.

Dabi grinned. That one simple raspy word made his heart flicker with fire, a burning heat that radiated outwards from his chest, warming his entire body and soul. He couldn't contain the joy or the elated emotion spiraling through him. Before he could catch himself, the three very important words - that he had been waiting for the right time to say - slipped out of his lips.

"Fuck, I love you."

Shigaraki inhaled sharply.

Dabi was about to ask him what was wrong when it suddenly hit him - realizing what he had just said. Did he just fuck up? He really didn't know if this was the right moment to say those three little words but it sure as hell felt right. Did Shigaraki feel the same way? Or was this a complete misjudgment on his part?

If only he could read his boyfriend's mind...

Light puffs of air hit Dabi's skin, Shigaraki was breathing again, more evenly, more calmly now. That was a good sign.

"Tomura." He whispered his boyfriends name and grasped the back of his neck, holding him in that perfect spot just below his chin - which seemed to be made just for Shigaraki. "I love you." He said in a gentle voice, the words came more naturally, more organically - sincerely and seriously.

Shigaraki didn't move, he didn't make a sound. He didn't know what to do.

Did he love Dabi too? How would he know?

Physically, he was attracted to Dabi, that was extremely obvious. And mentally, Dabi made everything in his life feel right even when everything was going wrong. But it was the emotional response to his boyfriend that made him think that yes, he was in love with Dabi. It was how his heart fluttered erratically when Dabi looked at him or the warmth that filled his entire body when Dabi touched him. No one else made him feel those things.

Lost in his thoughts, Dabi was the first to break the silence - bringing him back to reality. "You don't have to say it back."

Shigaraki's brow furrowed.

"I know it's… a lot and I-"

"Dabi." Shigaraki interjected.

"I don't expect-"

"Dabi." He said again, a little more loudly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. Idiot." Shigaraki breathed. The words sounded strange to his own ears, not because they weren't true but because they were so new. He had never said anything like that to any one in his life, so he repeated them, more confidently. "I love you."

Dabi blew out a breath, one that he didn't even realize he had been holding.

Shigaraki smiled and lifted his arm, sliding it over Dabi's waist. His fingers curled against his boyfriends back as he nestled closer and his mouth brushed Dabi's throat with slow kisses, lips unerringly finding and tracing the scars.

"Tomura?" Dabi sighed happily, fingers stroking Shigaraki's skin beneath the blankets.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go to sleep now." Dabi drew back a little and Shigaraki tipped his head up.

"I'll try."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

Shigaraki shook his head slightly and Dabi dropped his chin, kissing his forehead.

It was unfortunate that they had to part now, after they had finally and audibly professed their love but Dabi knew Shigaraki wouldn't be able to rest well if he stayed in his bed. He would worry, he wouldn't sleep properly and Dabi needed him to get better.

He eyed Shigaraki, watching as his eyelids fluttered closed. He was quickly sinking into unconsciousness, not completely out but already dozing, right on the verge of falling asleep. His body was done, energy depleted, ultimately forcing him to shut down even if did not want to. It was time.

Dabi slipped quietly from the bed, hoping that Shigaraki got the rest he desperately needed and when he woke up, he felt healthier and refreshed.


End file.
